Hypnosis
by Serleena
Summary: Un jour qu'il cherche à se détendre, Roy fait la découverte d'un livre au thème mystérieux : l'hypnose. Quel impact cette technique aura-t-elle sur sa vie ?
1. Le livre

**Bonjour tout le monde. Pour cette fanfic, je me suis inspirée du roman Molly Moon et le livre magique de l'hypnose. Du moins pour les techniques. Roy fait une découverte étrange ... où va-t-elle le mener ?**

**Les persos de FMA ne sont pas à moi, forcément.**

**Disclaimer valable pour toute la fic.**

* * *

><p>Ce beau matin de printemps, Roy Mustang colonel blasé de son état, observait son cher lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, esclavagiste invétérée, déposer cinq nouveaux dossiers sur son bureau. Mais d'où les sortait-elle ? A peine en avait-il fini un que d'autres arrivaient. Comme on dit, quand y'en a plus y'en a encore. Il lui retourna un regard noir, auquel elle ne prêta guère attention. Roy soupira. Si seulement il pouvait trouver le moyen d'échapper à cette corvée … un truc pour que quelqu'un fasse tout ça à sa place, ou qu'on l'en dispense, n'importe quoi. Le colonel fut malgré tout obligé de continuer son travail. Il avait choisi sa voie, il devrait donc l'assumer. Il n'osait toutefois pas imaginer la paperasse que devait accomplir un généralissime … ce devait être affreux, des piles de dossiers dix fois plus hautes et plus nombreuses que les siennes. Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. Mais il le fallait. Il avait promis qu'il arriverait au sommet, alors … Pendant une heure donc, il continua son laborieux travail de rédaction.<p>

Un silence concentré régnait dans le bureau, d'autant plus que chacun savait ce qui se passerait si il osait émettre des protestations. Un trou par ci par là, des p'tits trous toujours des p'tits trous. Franchement, Hawkeye devrait envisager la reconversion en fossoyeur. Elle s'y prendrait certainement à merveille. S'ils ne risquaient pas d'être ses premiers clients, ils lui feraient bien la blague. Vers onze heures, ce fut la pause accueillie avec une joie manifeste. Les soldats sortirent un par à un de la pièce. Roy se chargea d'aérer, ouvrant toutes les fenêtres. Il sortit à son tour, et décida d'aller prendre l'air pendant cette pause d'un quart d'heure. Dehors, il leva son visage au ciel pour inspirer une bonne bouffée d'air frais.

Il sourit. Les beaux jours étaient revenus. Autant en profiter un minimum. Arpentant les rues calmes de Central, Roy saluait une connaissance de temps à autre. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour se vider un peu la tête ? Boire un verre ? Ah non, Hawkeye n'apprécierait pas qu'il sente l'alcool. Hmmm … L'odeur d'une boulangerie lui fournit une solution. Mustang bifurqua pour entrer. Il salua le boulanger, puis se pencha sur l'appétissante vitrine. Tartelettes, gâteaux colorés, viennoiseries. De véritables tentations. Après avoir examiné la marchandise en salivant, Roy se décida pour une chocolatine. Le boulanger la lui glissa dans un sac, et recueillit son paiement. De retour à l'extérieur, Roy sortit sa gourmandise. Il se passa un instant la langue sur les lèvres, avant de mordre joyeusement dans la viennoiserie.

Quel bienfait ! Il se sentit instantanément bien. Cette chocolatine était délicieuse. Roy jeta un œil à sa montre en argent. Encore dix minutes, parfait. Il poursuivit sa petite promenade, savourant les caresses du soleil et son en-cas. Ses pas le menèrent à la bibliothèques de Central. Le brun s'arrêta.

« _Des livres … ça pourrait me détendre ça le soir. Si j'allais jeter un œil. _» se dit-il.

Il acheva sa chocolatine avant d'entrer. La bibliothécaire le salua en rougissant. Roy répondit par un sourire courtois. Il avança ensuite parmi les rayons, sa main droite se promenant sur les tranches des ouvrages. Romans …. nouvelles … essais … encyclopédies … le choix était vaste. Mustang erra un moment dans les rayon, avant qu'un titre particuliers n'attire son attention.

« _L'hypnose ? Quoi t'est-ce ? _»

Roy retira le livre. Il était usé. Il ouvrit et commença à lire :

« _Bienvenue cher lecteur. Vous venez d'ouvrir un livre qui vous ouvrira peut-être de nombreuses portes. L'hypnose est en effet une technique pratiquement à la portée de tous. Découvrez et développez le don qui sommeille en vous. Apprenez à entrer en fusion avec votre entourage, pénétrez leur intimité. _» proclamait le préface.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pensa Mustang. D'après ce qu'il lisait, l'hypnose permettait de soumettre une personne à sa volonté, par la seule force du regard ou de la voix. N'importe quoi. Certains auteurs étaient franchement dérangés. Cependant, ce bouquin pouvait être drôle. Roy décida donc de l'emprunter. Pendant que l'employée enregistrait l'emprunt, le brun sortit sa montre. Oh nom de ! Plus que deux minutes ! Il allait se faire lapider … Mustang arracha le sac en kraft qu'on lui donnait, et se rua vers la porte qu'il dégonda presque. Vite vite ! Roy courait dans les ures, slalomant entre les passants, bondissant par-dessus un chien.

Ah là là fichu bouquiiiin ! Il s'était laissé distraire, et maintenant il risquait de se laisser trouer. Sauf s'il parvenait par miracle à rentrer à l'heure. Une minute. Raaaaah ! La sentinelle devant la porte d'entrée vit arriver quelque chose ressemblant à une ogive bleue. Avant qu'il ne comprenne, un grand coup de vent passa à côté. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde s'écarta en vitesse sous l'aimable demande du militaire :

« POUSSEZ-VOUS NOM DE NOM ! »

Il aperçut ses subordonnés devant le bureau, franchissant déjà la porte. Il s'arrêta dans une glissade, ses bottes couinant un instant. Là, il entreprit de rentrer calmement, tête haute quoique rouge stabilo.

« Vous avez failli être en retard colonel. » souligna Hawkeye.

« Failli …. seulement. Je suis … à l'heure. » répondit-il hors d'haleine.

Mais avec une belle suée et le record de course à pieds. Riza secoua la tête, pendant qu'il s'écroulait sur sa chaise, le sac de la bibliothèque chutant avec lui. Tête en arrière et jambes tendues, Roy s'appliqua à reprendre son souffle. Cette femme aurait sa peau un jour. Si avec ça il avait des kilos en trop, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se redressa. N'empêche, cette course l'avait vidé. Il attendit encore deux minutes avant de se remettre au travail.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, le colonel rentra chez lui avec son livre sous le bras. Il était van-né. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec un soulagement manifeste, soupirant comme un ballon qui se dégonfle. Roy ôta ses bottes avec peine, puis chuta sur son canapé. La position qu'il avait laissait croire à un malaise.<p>

« _Dû à une grave intoxication au dossier. L'encre, l'odeur du papier tout ça. L'organisme n'a pas supporté_. » pensa le brun.

Un gargouillement en provenance de son ventre l'informa toutefois qu'il n'avait pas encore mouru. Le chouchou de ces dames fut contraint de se remettre sur pieds afin de répondre à la sommation de sa panse. Roy prépara son dîner, qu'il disposa sur un plateau. Ce soir, il mangerait au salon, au son d'un bon programme radio. Une fois sur son divan, il tourna un instant le bouton de la station avant de trouver une musique plaisante. Il picora ensuite dans son assiette. Ses yeux balayèrent son espace vital, avant de retomber sur son emprunt.

« Tiens, on va rire un peu. » dit-il en attrapant le sac.

Il sortit le bouquin de l'hypnose. Il passa le préface, avant d'attaquer le premier chapitre, intitulé Le pouvoir des yeux.

« _Développez votre regard._ _Les yeux sont le premier outil, pour ne pas dire le principal de l'hypnotiseur. Si vous possédez du magnétisme, vous n'aurez que peu de difficultés à maîtriser cette technique. Je vous suggère de commencer avec un ou plusieurs animaux. _»

Roy se mit à rire. Hypnotiser des animaux ! Ben voyons. Comme s'il était possible qu'un animal obéisse si simplement.

« _Vous devez ressentir ce qu'on appelle dans notre jargon la fusion émotionnelle. C'est le moment où vous êtes en phase avec ce que ressent votre sujet. Une fois parvenu à ce stade, vos pourrez alors le conditionner. _»

L'auteur par contre, il était fin prêt pour l'asile. L'esprit d'un animal ne saurait être comparé à celui d'un humain. Il y avait bien trop de différences selon Mustang. L'humain était bien plus complexe, il ne se résumait plus à manger boire dormir.

« N'empêche, combien de fois on m'a dit que j'avais un regard hypnotique. Ou la voix qui berce. » fit Mustang.

Cependant, il n'imaginait pas développer ce genre de choses. Pour le moment, il riait de la bêtise de cet homme qui avait rédigé cet ouvrage. Imposer des ordres, n'importe lesquels et se faire obéir sans que la victime ne s'en rende compte. Non mais vraiment. Si c'était possible ça se saurait. Enfin, ce truc avait au moins de le mérite de le détendre. La sonnerie de son horloge le tira de sa lecture. Roy referma le livre, débarrassa son plateau et fila se coucher. La journée de demain ne serait pas de tout repos.

Le jour suivant, il revint donc sur son lieu de travail, l'esprit déjà assombri par ce qui l'attendait. Papier, papier, papier. Ses subordonnés l'accueillirent avec le salut règlementaire. Roy donna le repos, chacun alla s'asseoir. La matinée passa, semblable à la précédente. Mustang s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait presque fini, mais il était prêt à parier que Riza lui avait confectionné un kit de désennuyage.

Misère. Ah, la pause. Tâchons de nous changer les idées. La salle de repos était vide, les militaires préférant sortir au grand air. Roy se retrouva donc seul avec Black Hayate. Quand ses yeux de jais se posèrent sur le chien, les paroles du livre lui revinrent en mémoire : débuter avec un animal. Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Le coin était désert, ce serait l'occasion de se distraire un peu. Et s on le surprenait, il ferait mine de caresser le chien.

Roy se mit donc accroupi. Hayate vint naturellement vers lui. Mustang ferma un instant les yeux, puis les planta dans ceux du canidé. Durant une minute, ils ne bougèrent pas.

« _La fusion émotionnelle … je dois être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Penser chien. _» se dit-il.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Mustang commença à émettre une série de sons, des r susurrés. Hayate pour sa part, fixait l'homme dont il commençait à trouver le regard fascinant. Et cette voix, tellement apaisante … le chien se détendit totalement, et Mustang sentit à cet instant qu'Hayate était en son pouvoir. Il détectait le ressentit du chien : une grande intelligence, une obéissance quasi absolue et une loyauté sans faille, tournée vers sa maîtresse.

« _On dirait que ça marche_. _Que pourrais-je bien lui demander ? Un truc qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire, je serais fixé. _» songea Roy.

Mais quoi ? Il savait faire tout ce qu'un chien était supposé accomplir : lever la patte, assis, couché, fais le beau … Non non, il fallait de l'inédit. Surtout pour vérifier la réussite de cette expérience hors norme. Roy réfléchit un instant. Du café. L'idée venait de traverser ses pensées, comme ça. Le brun matérialisa l'image d'une tasse à café dans l'esprit du chien. Il passa tout ce qu'il fallait pour réussir.

« Rrrrr … grrrr … va Hayate, va. » fit-il doucement.

* * *

><p>Tout à coup, le chien fit volte-face. Il alla droit à la cafetière, et grimpa sur le meuble. Eberlué, Mustang le vit alors prendre un filtre dans la gueule, l'installer dans la machine, puis prendre du café en poudre avec la cuillère s'il vous plaît, pour verser le tout. Il poussa le pichet d'eau avec la patte. Enfin il referma le couvercle pour mettre en route.<p>

« Mais … mais ... » articula Roy, bouche bée.

La tasse était en place, recueillant le liquide noir. Une fois le tout dans la tasse, Hayate attrapa délicatement le récipient, descendit avec précaution puis l'apporta au soldat.

« Non mais je rêve ! Il l'a fait ! Il a préparé du café ! » s'exclama Mustang.

Il se baissa pour récupérer la tasse. Le breuvage était bon. Il regarda le chien, qui s'était assis. Ce n'était .. pas … possible. Roy se redressa, tout en regardant l'animal. Il avait pourtant fait très exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Machinalement, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Il se mit ensuite à marcher de long en large. Non non non. On ne devait pas pouvoir … pas si facilement. Mais Hayate avait réussi. Correction : Mustang avait réussi à hypnotiser le chien. Il avait bien senti qu'il entrait dans son esprit. Et jamais, au grand jamais aussi bien dressé soit-il, Black Hayate n'aurait pu lui préparer du café. Parlant de lui, il venait de remarquer que la tasse du colonel devait être vide. Il repartit donc en remplir une nouvelle.

« Houlà ! Non Hayate ! Mince comment je le réveille ? » fit Mustang.

Il chercha ce qu'il avait lu à ce sujet. Le chien était en train de verser de la poudre dans la cafetière. Voyons voyons … euuuuh … ah oui ça y était. Roy ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Hayate. »

Le chien tourna la tête vers lui, pour se faire de nouveau happer par les obsidiennes à l'éclat envoûtant. Plus de café, intima Mustang. Il pouvait redevenir comme avant. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Le chien secoua la tête, puis descendit du meuble. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce comme si de rien n'était, laissant un colonel le cul par terre. Trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, Roy abrégea sa pause. Il revint au pas de course à son bureau, puis regagna sa chaise. Là, il resta le regard dans le vide pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Pris d'une impulsion, il se pinça. Non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien arrivé. Tout bonnement incroyable.

« _Mais alors … j'ai vraiment un don ? _» se dit-il.

Si c'était le cas, il devrait se pencher plus avant sur ce livre, en fin de compte. Son esprit scientifique lui conseillant la prudence, Roy ferait un ou deux essais de plus. Parce que franchement, c'était dingue cette histoire. Le reste de l'équipe revint, le tirant de ses réflexions. Roy se remit à travailler. Ses pensées étaient cependant tournée vers cet ouvrage. C'était surprenant que personne n'aie songé à apprendre cette technique. Quoique … avec la prédominance de l'alchimie. En fait, c'était très logique.

« Colonel, vous rêvassez. » lança Hawkeye.

Zut. Il devait se concentrer un minimum. Autrement il sortirait en retard et aurait moins de temps pour potasser son livre. Riza eut un infime sourire lorsqu'elle le vit s'atteler sérieusement à sa tâche. Il devait être motivé sans doute. Par un rendez-vous ? Non, elle n'avait rien entendu de tel ces jours-ci. Quoi que ce soit, ça le faisait travailler. Un détail qui avait son importance.

Le soir venu, Roy quitta assez vite le Q.G. De retour à son logis, il se jeta pratiquement sur le livre. Il tourna les pages, relisant le passage sur le pouvoir des yeux. Il reconnut l'état d'Hayate décrit là : un apaisement dû à l'affaiblissement de la volonté, le regard un peu vitreux. Mustang baissa un instant le livre, cherchant comment renouveler l'expérience. Chez lui ne se trouvaient que des objets. Il était le seul être vivant sous ce plafonds. Le livre parlait de tenter l'hypnotisme sur soi, avec des précautions. Pour l'instant, Roy désirait confirmer son pouvoir. Ce fut cet instant que choisit un oiseau pour se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » dit-il.

Concentration. Mustang vit le volatile jeter un œil à travers la vitre. Et se retrouver prisonnier de ceux de l'homme.

« _Fusion émotionnelle … oh quelle légèreté ! Quelle sensation de liberté c'est pas mal. _»

Doucement, Roy approcha de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution. L'oiseau, une mésange, ne bougea pas. Mustang tendit deux doigts, transmettant l'image de venir se percher. Ce que le petit animal s'empressa de faire.

« Et maintenant, chante un peu pour voir. » demanda Roy.

Une série de notes se répandirent immédiatement dans la pièce. Mustang observa, un grand sourire émerveillé au visage, la mésange lui donner un véritable concert. Il put même la caresser sans crainte. Le brun lui demanda ensuite le silence.

« Eh ben ça alors ! »

Il rendit sa liberté à l'oiseau. Mustang aperçut ensuite un chat plus bas. Tiens, voyons un peu quelle pouvait être sa portée de tir comme on dit. Le brun émit un sifflement pour attirer l'attention du félin. Et paf ! Droit dans les mirettes. Le chat resta là la tête en l'air. Puis brusquement, il se rendit au pied de la gouttière qu'il escalada prestement, rejoignant ainsi que le lui avait commandé le militaire.

« Et de trois animaux hypnotisés en une journée. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute : je suis devenu un hypnotiseur. » fit Mustang en caressant le chat.

Il raccompagna ensuite le chat jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Retrouvant son logement, Roy reprit le livre, pensif. Il y était parvenu. L'hypnose était dans ses cordes. Le colonel resta un moment le dos à sa porte, tentant de mettre au clair ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait du mal à y croire, pourtant ...

« WAHOU ! Alors là, si j'arrive à faire de même avec les gens, ce serait génial. Pouvoir soumettre tout le monde et n'importe qui à ma volonté, c'est la clé de toutes les portes ! » s'exclama-t-il heureux.

Enfin, il ne faudrait pas qu'on découvre son petit secret. S'il savait s'y prendre, tout irait bien. Roy dévora deux autres chapitres. Il sentait, non il était quasiment sûr qu'il tenait là une mine d'or. S'il cela marchait avec les gens … Mustang pourrait tout réussir. Y compris son rêve. Cependant, il lui faudrait jouer la carte de la prudence. Pas question d'arriver demain la bouche en cœur et d'hypnotiser le généralissime pour le faire démissionner. Non, il devait d'abord développer son pouvoir. L'affermir le plus possible, pour le rendre irrésistible au sens littéral. Que personne ne puisse se dérober à ses yeux. Ni à sa voix.

Ceci accompli, le monde serait à ses pieds. Il sourit en imaginant la scène. L'auteur de ce bouquin n'était pas si fou que ça en fin de compte. Durant la semaine qui suivit, Roy s'entraîna encore sur des animaux, de toute taille et de toute sorte : chiens et chats bien sûr, oiseaux mais également lézards, serpents, chevaux, hamsters, souris, rats. Aucun ne pouvait se soustraire à ses orbes brûlantes, ni passer outre sa voix veloutée et apaisante. Mustang commandait tout et n'importe quoi, les animaux obéissaient sans rechigner, exécutant ses ordres à la perfection. Il pensait maîtriser l'hypnose, et surtout … il était prêt à tester son pouvoir sur l'être humain. Ce serait certainement plus difficile, mais il se sentait confiant. Mustang désenvoûta son dernier cobaye, un corbeau, et ferma la fenêtre de son appartement.

L'heure était venue d'aller au lit. Demain, les choses sérieuses commenceraient.


	2. Vitesse supérieure

**Ça y est, notre Roy se lance dans l'hypnose humaine ... combien de personnes vont tomber sous le coup de ses yeux ? **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Excité par la perspective de passer à l'étape supérieure, Roy fit une courte nuit. Il se leva pourtant frais et dispos, afin d'arriver au bureau tôt et d'hypnotiser quelqu'un sans se faire remarquer. Le brun n'avait aucune idée de qui serait sa première victime. Sans doute celui qui se retrouverait seul à seul avec lui. L'important était de vérifier ses capacités. Pourvu qu'il y arrive … ce serait vraiment bête ne de parvenir à soumettre que les animaux.<p>

« _En ce cas, j'arrête immédiatement l'hypnose_. » se promit-il.

Arrivé dans ce qui serait bientôt le théâtre de sa célébrité accrue, Roy se concentra pour maîtriser son impatience et sa nervosité. Il n'arriverait à rien en étant hérissé comme un porc-épic. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Personne. Tant mieux, il pourrait se détendre et se préparer. Mustang s'assit donc derrière son bureau, entreprenant une série d'inspirations et expirations. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant ce qu'il attendait.

« Déjà là colonel ? » s'étonna Hawleye.

Roy rouvrit les yeux. Elle le salua puis se rendit à sa place. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du soldat. La voilà sa première victime. Elle serait parfaite : lui qui voulait justement régler un ou deux petits détails … c'était en plus l'occasion d'entrer dans l'esprit de sa subordonnée. Roy posa les mains sur le bois de son bureau. Il attendit que Riza le regarde à nouveau. Les orbes nuit prirent leur éclat hypnotique alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui apporter son travail.

« Bon-jour lieu-te-nant. » dit-il doucement.

Riza le regarda, et fut surprise par l'intensité de son regard. Il avait quelque chose de changé … mais quoi ? Un éclat plus intense … toujours est-il qu'elle se figea sur place sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Vous allez bien … très bien … fixez-moi … dans les yeux. Là et rien d'autre. » reprit Roy.

Muette, Hawkeye ne put que soutenir ces mirettes qu'elle trouvait étranges. Ce n'était pas normal. Qu'essayait-il de faire encore ? De son côté, Mustang percevait une résistance. Il décida donc de forcer sur le regard.

« Détendez vous. Vous êtes en sécurité. Écoutez bien ma voix … vous vous sentez légère, apaisée. Vous ne voyez que mes yeux et vous n'entendez que moi. »

Riza eut l'impression que les pupilles de son supérieur s'agrandissaient. Doucement mais sûrement, elle se sentait glisser, comme aspirée par ces puits sombres. Sa volonté s'estompait. Roy sentit qu'il était proche de la fusion émotionnelle. Encore quelques instants et elle serait soumise. Car Hawkeye avait beau être une militaire endurcie et compétente, jamais elle n'avait été soumise à l'hypnose.

« Tout va bien Riza … vous êtes maintenant totalement détendue. »

Làààà ! Ça y est il était ! Force, courage, détermination furent les premières émotions qu'il perçut. Loyauté, patience, générosité vinrent ensuite. Roy pouvait désormais conditionner sa subordonnée. Il décida tout de même de faire un essai. Savait-on jamais.

« Écoutez-moi bien Hawkeye. Vous allez faire le poirier. » dit-il.

Aussitôt, il vit son lieutenant basculer en avant, ses pieds remplaçant sa tête dans son champ de vision. Elle l'avait écouté. Roy retint un éclat de rire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer.

« Très bien. La roue maintenant. »

Et hop ! Riza exécuta une roue parfaite. Mustang ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation de triomphe muette. Il l'avait hypnotisée ! Son pouvoir marchait sur les humains. Il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Riza n'opposait pas la moindre résistance.

« _Allons. Réfléchissons : je dois lui inculquer un ordre utile. Voyons voyons ... _» pensa-t-il, ses yeux se promenant alentour.

Ils tombèrent alors sur la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait sur son bureau. Et bah voilà ! Tout sourire, il fixa sa subordonnée dont le regard était toujours vague.

« Riza, à partir de maintenant vous ferez la moitié de mon travail. Et vous me laisserez faire à mon rythme. » ordonna-t-il.

Il implanta bien cet ordre dans sa tête. Quand elle se réveillerait, elle ne souviendrait de rien. Mustang frappa dans ses mains, et le lieutenant sortit de sa transe.

« Votre travail colonel. » dit-elle aussitôt.

Roy l'observa prendre une partie seulement de ce qu'elle lui destinait, et la poser sur son bureau. Hawkeye paraissait parfaitement normale. Il jubila intérieurement. Phase deux, réussie. Riza s'installa à sa place et travailla. Roy le regarda un instant. Le reste de son équipe fit son entrée, salua puis prit place à son tour. Le colonel de son côté, prit un premier dossier histoire de ne pas paraître suspect, mais l'ouvrit simplement à la première page avant de partir dans ses rêveries. Qui tournaient autour de sa première hypnose avec un être humain. Cette fois, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Il se savait en mesure de soumettre des personnes : il pourrait donc réaliser tout ses désirs. Restait à définir un parcours, des objectifs.

De quelle manière pourrait-il se servir de cette technique sans se faire démasquer ? Il devrait la jouer fine … tout à coup, alors que Roy entrevoyait déjà un plan, une odeur désagréable parvint à son nez. Tournant la tête, il découvrit Havoc son éternelle clope au bec. Roy fronça le nez. Mais comment pouvait-on empester de la sorte et trouver cela normal ? Il avait beau lui dire de fumer en dehors du bureau, il n'y avait pas moyen. Dans ce cas ...

« _Oooh attends toi, je vais te soigner à ma façon tu vas voir_. » songea Mustang.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Voilà qui ne pouvait être que bénéfique, pour tous. Le colonel attendit sagement la pause pour passer à l'action. L'air de rien, il suivit ensuite ses subordonnés dans la salle de repos. Tiens, Jean décida d'aller prendre l'air. Sans doute pour y dénicher une fille ou deux. Roy bifurqua pour le suivre. Le soldat blond arriva dans la cours. Quelques autres soldats passaient de ci de là. Roy contourna le sous-lieutenant, puis lui fit face. Le mouvement attira l'œil de Jean, qui tourna la tête. Pour se prendre une décharge hypnotique de plein fouet. Le brun attendit le stade fusionnel.

Havoc pour sa part, se vit sombrer dans deux puits ébène sans fonds. Il baissa le briquet qu'il tenait, qui s'éteignit alors que la pression sur l'enclencheur se relâcha.

« Havoc, vous ne devez plus fumer. A partir de maintenant … vous allez détester les cigarettes. Vous vous débarrasserez de toutes celles que vous possédez, et jetterez votre briquet. Compris ? » ordonna Mustang de sa voix suave.

« Oui-j'ai-compris. » fit Havoc avec une voix d'automate.

Roy le sortit de sa transe d'un claquement de doigts après lui en avoir donné la permission orale. Havoc remarqua alors ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Affichant une grimace de dégoût, le grand blond alla jeter paquet et briquet dans la première poubelle venue. Le colonel sourit d'un air satisfait.

« _Et de deux ! Mon pouvoir s'affine_. » se dit Mustang.

Ce qui était une très bonne chose. Mieux valait consolider son don avant de se lancer dans un quelconque plan. Tout comme avec les animaux, il devait donc s'exercer. Qui pourrait bien être sa victime suivante ? Devant lui, nombre de ses collègues passaient. Ce qui le fit s'interroger sur le nombre de personnes qu'il pouvait happer d'un coup. L'hypnose marchait-elle sur un groupe, ou bien était-il plus efficace de ne soumettre qu'une personne à la fois ?

« _Je vais devoir me pencher là-dessus. Ce sera toujours intéressant et plus prudent à savoir. _» résolut Roy.

La pause se termina sur ces considérations. Chacun reprit son travail. Roy acheva un premier dossier, tandis que Riza attaqua le cinquième. Habitués à la voir bosser d'arrache-pied, personne ne trouva à y redire.

* * *

><p>Cela dura ainsi une bonne semaine. Havoc n'avait plus touché une seule cigarette, et Riza travaillait plus que d'habitude. Roy lui paressait, et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Youpi youpi. En revenant de la pause-déjeuner, le colonel perçut un hurlement provenant de son bureau. Il ne sursauta même pas, reconnaissant la voix de Breda. Et pour qu'il vocalise de la sorte, c'est qu'Hayate avait dû se trouver où il ne fallait pas. Dans la même pièce que lui en somme. Roy plissa les yeux. Depuis le temps il aurait pu apprendre à se contrôler tout de même.<p>

« Où est-il ? » demanda simplement Mustang en entrant.

« L-l-là ! Il m'a l … léché la m-main ! » répondit Heymans, blanc comme une feuille de papier.

Roy alla dénicher Hayate, puis le prit dans ses bras pour le faire sortir.

« Faudrait voir à soigner cette phobie sous-lieutenant. » fit Roy.

« Je sais, mais … j'ai essayé une thérapie mais ça n'a rien donné. Pourtant je donnerais cher pour m'en débarrassé, vu le nombre de chiens que je croise. » répondit le rouquin en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Roy songea que justement, il avait déjà donné cher avec sa thérapie. Il n'avait pas franchement les moyens de s'en payer plusieurs, c'était long en plus ces trucs-là.

« _Eh mais … moi j'ai les moyens de le soigner. Gratuitement et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive en plus. _» pensa le brun en arrondissant les yeux.

Il jeta un œil à Breda. Ça pouvait marcher. Non ça allait marcher.

« Sous-lieutenant ? »

« Oui colonel ? »

« Regardez-moi bien dans les yeux. »

Pas le choix, vu leur pouvoir. Breda se laissa captiver sans mal, et la voix douce de son supérieur le berça aussi aisément qu'on berce un enfant. Roy lui imprima l'ordre de ne plus craindre les chiens. D'oublier sa phobie. Heymans acquiesça d'un air vague. Mustang le tira de sa transe, pile au moment où les autres faisaient leur entrée. Juste à temps. Il aurait eu l'air fin s'ils l'avaient surpris en pleine séance d'hypnose. Roy observa la réaction de son subordonné lorsque le chien fit son entrée. D'ordinaire, Breda le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Là, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard, puis oublia totalement sa présence. Roy eut un mince sourire. Cette fois le rouquin était guéri, plus le moindre doute là-dessus.

Que c'était pratique cette hypnose décidément ! Il avait déjà réglé trois problèmes de la sorte cette semaine. Rassuré quand à l'efficacité de sa technique, Mustang ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Heureusement que pratiquement personne ne connaissait ce don. Il s'assurait une bonne discrétion, et pas de concurrence. Une bonne chose qu'il aie découvert ce bouquin. Excellente même. Roy poursuivit son travail sans trop se presser, au contraire de son lieutenant qui mettait les bouchées doubles. S'il s'écoutait il se mettrait à siffloter tiens. Au bout d'une heure toutefois, Roy décida d'une petite pause.

Dans les toilettes, la porte s'ouvrit sur une mauvaise rencontre alors qu'il se lavait les mains: Frank Archer. Tous deux se jetèrent un regard incendiaire. Ils étaient en mauvais termes depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souvenaient. Pourtant à l'origine, Roy n'avait jamais rien fait pour se le mettre à dos. Non, l'autre l'avait détesté dès le premier regard. Et on finit toujours par ne pas apprécier une personne qui ne vous aime pas. Archer passa la tête haute, Roy le suivit du regard dans le miroir.

« Encore en train de paresser Mustang ? » provoqua Frank.

« Ce qui signifie que j'ai dû travailler pour ça, moi. » rétorqua Roy.

« Tsssk, m'étonnerait que vous connaissiez le sens de ce mot. »

Roy prit une inspiration. Il allait lui répondre vertement, quand soudain il fixa son propre reflet. Ses yeux allèrent ensuite à celui de son rival, pour revenir au sien. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Héhéhé. Roy se retourna.

« Oh grand con ! » lança-t-il.

Outré, Archer se retourna. Grave erreur. Un instant plus tard, Mustang quittait les toilettes tout sourire. Le lieutenant-colonel partit de son côté. Tout à coup, il bascula en avant et fit la roue, sous le regard stupéfait que quelques soldats passant par là. Archer poursuivit sa route comme si de rien était. Roy jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour le voir effectuer sa cabriole. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il allait bien s'amuser.

Trois jours plus tard, tout le QG murmurait sur l'étrange habitude du lieutenant-colonel de faire la roue toutes les vingt minutes.

« _Et ils n'ont encore rien vu_. » songea Mustang en surprenant une conversation à ce sujet.

Il se trouvait dans la salle de repos, lisant tranquillement le journal. Archer entra à ce moment-là, sans oublier d'exécuter sa pirouette. Si ça continuait, il pourrait bientôt se présenter aux Jeux Olympiques.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, tagazou. » dit-il.<p>

Les militaires haussèrent un sourcil en entendant ce mot incongru. Roy pour sa part, esquissa un sourire tout en pensant que c'était là une charmante entrée en matière.

« Vous là, faites-moi un plonk café. » demanda Archer à un jeune soldat.

« Euh … tout de suite monsieur. Du sucre ? »

« Grouignf oui. Deux bzzzz. »

Le soldat prépara le breuvage en évitant de rire ou même sourire. Car la réputation de sadisme de cet homme n'était plus à faire.

« Qu'est-ce crac vous pataclop regardez ? » lança le gradé aux autres.

Les concernés se détournèrent aussitôt. Roy pour sa part, cachait son expression hilare derrière son journal. Il avait imprimé plusieurs ordres progressifs dans le cerveau du soldat. Il allait vérifier si tout se passait bien. Archer prit son café et but une gorgée. Visiblement, il ne se rendait pas compte de son nouveau tic.

« Qu'on m'amène agaga croc un journal vroum vroum. » demanda-t-il.

Sans rire s'il vous plaît. Archer ouvrit son papier. Roy jeta un œil à sa montre. Dans quinze minutes il referait la roue. La question était : avec ou sans la tasse dans la main ?

« Ah ces padagrouf feignants du plouf sud. » commenta Archer.

Cinq minutes … il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir terminé son café. Frank maugréa encore, et seules les onomatopées couac, paf, ssshhh et grouik furent audibles. Roy avait un mal fou à ne pas exploser de rire. Il était rouge comme une écrevisse derrière son journal dont il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tourné la page depuis l'arrivée d'Archer.

« _C'est l'heure ! _» pensa soudain Mustang.

Il abaissa doucement son Centralien. L'horloge du lieutenant-colonel sonna les douze coups de la roue. Pile à l'heure, Archer roula. La tasse qu'il tenait fit un vol magistral tandis qu'il basculait, s'écrasant sur le mur en face. En revenant sur ses pieds, le militaire la chercha, semblant ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il venait juste de l'envoyer valser.

« _Quel magnifique jet de tasse ! 20 sur 20. _» songea Roy, amusé.

« Un autre schkroungnf café ! » lança Archer.

C'est ça, et une muselière peut-être. Mustang pour sa part, quitta la salle de pause avant de n'en plus pouvoir. Il lui restait encore un détail à vérifier. Dans trois autres jours.

« Dites, il a coulé une bielle l'Archer. » lança Havoc en arrivant ce matin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? » s'enquit Breda.

« Bien il paraît que quand on lui parle il a une drôle de grimace. » annonça Jean.

« Genre ? » demanda Kain.

« Ben il secoue plusieurs fois les épaules et il tire la langue comme s'il lapait dans un bol. »

Les soldats échangèrent un regard. Ça devenait vraiment étrange cette histoire. D'aucuns disaient que la dernière mission du lieutenant-colonel dans le sud en était la cause. Une maladie sans doute. Roy pour sa part, nota simplement dans son esprit que sa petite vengeance était réussie. Et plus qu'il n'avait espéré. Au moment du repas, lui et son équipe croisèrent le chemin d'un général. Règlement oblige, ils s'arrêtèrent pour le saluer. Le hasard voulu qu'Archer aie pris sa pause en même temps qu'eux.

« Bonjour mon général prout. » fit Archer.

Roy et ses hommes serrèrent la mâchoire pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le général en question s'arrêta et fixa le lieutenant-colonel.

« Lieutentant-colonel Archer, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais oui clonk, je vais très bien warf. »

Pour couronner le tout, il fit sa fameuse grimace. Roy ferma les yeux. Allait-il tenir ?

« Je pense que vous avez besoin d'un peu de vacances, Archer. » reprit le général.

« Je vous assure tchak tchak général, que je ne suis pouac pas malade. »

Et histoire de confirmer ses dire, le voilà qui se met à faire la roue.

« Eh bien moi je vous dis le contraire. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre du repos, et de ne pas revenir tant que ça n'ira pas mieux. Exécution. »

Archer tira une sacrée tête, visiblement pas content d'être pratiquement mis à la porte. Il s'en alla toutefois la tête haute, devant l'équipe de Mustang qui le regarda passer. Une fois le général au loin, ils libérèrent leur fou rire.

« Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a, mais c'est à mourir de rire ! » commenta Jean en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Oh on va pas s'en plaindre. Moins on le voit mieux on se porte. » fit Kain.

Chacun calma son rire, puis ils reprirent le chemin du réfectoire.

Vers la fin de la journée, Roy fit un petit bilan de ses compétence d'hypnotiseur. Personne n'avait montré de résistance, et tous ceux qui étaient tombé sous son pouvoir avaient parfaitement accompli ses ordres. Plus particulièrement Archer. Mustang en était débarrassé pour un moment, ce qui lui ferait des vacances. Autrement, son hypnose avait été bénéfique à deux de ses subordonnés. Bref, tout allait bien.

« Quel jour on est demain ? Oh. »

Un jour spécial. Car demain … c'était le retour de mission du FullMetal. Un autre sourire étira les lèvres de Mustang.


	3. Personne ne me résiste

**Roy poursuit son expérience ... et affine son pouvoir. Quelqu'un est-il capable de résister à son pouvoir ? **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau, Roy terminait tranquillement un dossier. Et dans le couloir, Edward s'arrêta devant la porte close.<p>

« Reste là Al, je dépose le dossier et je décampe. Pas envie d'entendre ce bâtard m'insulter et me prendre la tête. » annonça le blond.

« D'accord. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, pensa le cadet. Éviter des hurlements à briser les vitres était de très loin préférable. Edward Elric frappa deux coups, entra en vitesse dès qu'il le put puis fonça au bureau déposer son rapport.

« Je dois vous laisser, suis pressé. » dit-il tout à trac.

Sans laisser le temps au colonel de répondre, Ed prit le chemin de la sortie. Roy de son côté, le regarda partir sans rien dire. Ce qui étonna quelque peu les autres soldats. Mais le jeune était parti si vite. Mustang lui, se contenta de repousser sa chaise, prendre le rapport et sortir sereinement. Il savait où les frères se rendaient : ils allaient toujours au même hôtel. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il sortit, Roy aperçut le manteau rouge de l'alchimiste aux prothèses à l'autre bout de la rue. Inutile de se presser, ils les rejoindrait bien assez vite.

« Alors il ne t'as rien dit ? » demanda Alphonse.

« Non, je lui ai pas laissé le temps. Ça a marché d'ailleurs. » répondit Ed, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

« Curieux. Habituellement il t'aurait retenu. » objecta Al.

« Ben j'ai juste été plus rapide. »

Mouais. L'armure n'était pas convaincue. Il connaissait Mustang et la joie qu'il avait à titiller son frère. Même débordé. Ce silence était pour le moins étrange. Ed ouvrit la porte de leur hôtel, puis alla réserver une chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il laissa choir sa valise avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Enfin de retour. Cette dernière mission avait été éreintante. Et encore une fois, il avait mis de côté son objectif principal. Ed soupira. Il s'y était attendu en s'engageant. Il ne pouvait pas faire uniquement des recherches. Les têtes pensantes ne l'accepteraient pas. Donc bon. Des coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions.

« C'est qui ? » lança Ed.

« Le colonel. »

Et merde pensa l'alchimiste. Il les avait suivi ou quoi ? Al pour sa part, se doutait bien que le soldat ne pouvait pas avoir lâché l'affaire si facilement. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

« Rebonjour. FullMetal, les règles habituelles veulent qu'on discute de son rapport avec son supérieur. » annonça Mustang en montrant ledit rapport.

« Ouais, mais vous savez bien que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde. Sans parler du fait que je n'ai aucune envie de vous entendre me rabaisser. » répliqua Edward.

« Soit. Comme je suis d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui, je vais donc faire court. Alphonse, si tu veux bien nous laisser seuls un instant je te prie. »

Al émit un son étonné. Puis après un bref moment, sortit de la chambre. Il s'adossa contre le mur. Bizarre. D'habitude il était présent quand son frère rendait compte de ses missions. Mustang ne leur cachait rien. Pourquoi donc voulait-il être seul avec son aîné ? Du reste, l'affaire ne dura qu'un bref moment. Roy sortit au bout de cinq minutes, et salua cordialement l'armure. Cette dernière rentra.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui très bien. »

Al fixa son frère. Il n'y avait pas eu de cris, pas de rire moqueur. Rien. Nada. Ed avait l'air normal, et lançait un regard interrogateur à son frère. Al referma la porte. Il trouvait un aspect étrange à cette situation.

« Mais … vous ne vous êtes même pas disputés, et ça a été court je trouve. » insista-t-il.

« Pour une fois, je vais pas m'en plaindre. »

C'était sûr, cependant Alphonse sentait que quelque chose clochait.

* * *

><p>De son coté, Roy rentrait au bureau. Il se remit au travail, enfin le peu qu'il avait sans un mot.<p>

« _Il devrait se tenir tranquille désormais. Par contre Alphonse … il est intelligent ce gosse, il va vite se poser des questions. C'est pas demain la veille qu'il va comprendre, mais je demande au cas où : est-ce qu'on peut hypnotiser une armure ? Il a certes un esprit, mais pas de cerveau_. _Ce qui ne_ _l'empêche pas de prendre des décisions_.» pensait Roy.

L'esprit devrait suffire. Par précaution, il ferait tout de même un essai. Et si les yeux ne marchaient pas, restait la voix. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce devait être possible. La journée se passa paisiblement. Riza termina relativement à l'heure, mais paraissait vraiment fatiguée. Roy ne s'en formalisa pas, et quitta le bureau content.

Le jour suivant, Edward vint voir le colonel pour savoir s'il n'aurait pas une piste.

« Bonjour colonel. »

« Bonjour mon petit. »

« Suis pas petit. »

Al tourna la tête vers son frère, de même que tous les autres. Son ton était bien calme, en dépit du mot tabou. Roy feignit la surprise.

« Tu vas bien ce matin ? »

« Oui pourquoi j'ai l'air malade ? »

« Hmmm. Que puis-je faire pour toi FullMetal ? »

« Me dire si une piste sur la pierre vous serait parvenue dernièrement. »

« Non. Mais tu peux prendre un peu de repos après ta mission. » suggéra Mustang.

« Nan. Je veux retrouver nos corps au plus vite. » objecta Ed.

« Je sais tu me le dis à chaque fois. Seulement tu n'es pas une machine, et la pierre on n'en entends pas parler tous les jours. »

« Grmph. Bon, vous savez où me trouvez en cas de besoin. » conclut l'adolescent.

Roy acquiesça, et le regarda partir. Il entendit ses hommes discuter sur le fait qu'Ed n'aie pas hurlé à la remarque de leur supérieur.

« _J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Après tout c'était évident qu'ils se douteraient de quelque chose. Mais ne plus risquer une crevaison de tympan et une source de stress en valait la peine._» pensa le brun.

Ai-je besoin de préciser que oui, Roy avait hypnotisé le FullMetal Alchemist ? Il lui avait demandé, enfin on se comprends, de ne plus s'énerver suite à une remarque sur sa taille ni de l'insulter à l'avenir. Ce qui donnerait du repos à tout le monde, le gamin y compris. Le téléphone sonna. Roy décrocha. A l'autre bout du fil, la police demandant des renforts. Ils avaient affaire à un alchimiste qui possédait plusieurs cambriolages à son actif.

« Très bien nous arrivons. »

Il raccrocha, puis fit signe à son équipe de le suivre. En chemin, il leur expliqua l'affaire.

« Et sa spécialité c'est quoi ? » questionna Havoc.

« Une qui ne me plaît pas du tout : l'eau. »

Des sourires se dessinèrent. En effet, de l'eau contre le feu … cependant ils ignoraient que Mustang avait un atout de taille dans sa manche. Et qu'il comptait bien s'en servir. Une demi-heure plus tard, les militaires étaient dans la place. On percevait des coups de feu et des cris de temps à autre. Un policier vint à la rencontre des men in blue.

* * *

><p>« Mes respects colonel. »<p>

« Expliquez-moi de quoi il s'agit. » répondit Roy après le salut.

« C'est alchimiste du nom de Ted Hathaway. Un cambrioleur de haut vol, son alchimie lui facilite bien la tâche. Nous lui avons tendu un piège dans lequel il est tombé, et nous essayons actuellement de le coincer. »

Roy acquiesça. Il donna ensuite ses instructions à son équipe, annonçant qu'ils tenteraient de le prendre en tenaille. Le brun partit ensuite dans une direction, suivit de Riza. Premier problème : comment agir sans qu'elle ne le voie ? Il y avait l'option de la semer, et prendre un bon viron par la suite. Mmh, non, pas envisageable. L'hypnotiser à nouveau ? Éventuellement, mais il devait pouvoir agir plus subtilement.

« Bien Hawkeye, vous irez d'un côté et moi de l'autre. De cette manière nous aurons l'effet de surprise. » dit-il à mi-voix.

« A vos ordres. »

Eh ben voilà ! Il devrait être tranquille à présent. Roy la regarda s'éloigner un instant. Il partit ensuite de son côté, sens aux aguets. Il se concentra également pour rassembler son pouvoir, ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Au fut et à mesure, il entendit des bruits de combats. Il n'était plus très loin du ring. Mustang se cala contre un mur, et jeta un œil à un angle de couloir. Il voyait des gerbes d'eau claquer comme des fouets, désarmant les soldats, les soulevant puis les projetant telles des quilles. Effectivement, il maîtrisait bien son élément. Il aperçut également le fameux Ted. Les soldats de Mustang étaient entrés en action, et l'obligeaient à fuir. Pile dans la direction du colonel. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Hathaway disparut derrière un angle. Il courut dix bons mètres puis bifurqua une seconde fois. La sortie ne devait plus être très loin … il aurait bien berné les militaires après ça. Un sourire de victoire se dessina sur ses lèvres, quand tout à coup un homme surgit devant lui. Ted pensa s'en débarrasser d'un coup d'épaule, n'ayant pas le temps de se servir de son alchimie. Oui, ç'aurait pu marcher si seulement l'autre n'avait pas un regard si … si … captivant. Ted se sentit plonger tête baissée dans ces orbes sans fonds, si attrayantes.

« Bonjour. Arrêtez vous immédiatement. » ordonna Mustang.

Ted ralentit, puis stoppa à un mètre devant le brun. Roy avait atteint la fusion rapidement, avec une bonne décharge hypnotique. Il sentit que son adversaire était facile à hypnotiser.

« Écoutez-moi, écoutez bien ma voix. Regardez mes yeux et uniquement eux. Parfait. Vous allez vous rendre sans plus de résistance. Vous serez jugé et vous purgerez votre peine jusqu'au bout. Plus aucune évasion. Sorti de là, vous vous rangerez. Vous allez vous lancer dans … le jardinage. Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour. Suis-je clair ? »

« Très clair. » répondit Ted avec une voix d'automate.

« Vous oublierez totalement cette conversation. Si on vous interroge, je vous ai eu par surprise en vous assommant. D'ailleurs, vous allez perdre connaissance jusqu'à ce que je vous signifie de vous réveiller. »

Juste après, Hathaway sombra dans l'inconscience. Mustang en profita pour lui passer les menottes.

« Colonel ! » entendit-il.

Riza. La voici qui accourait.

« _Je devrais peut-être lui inculquer d'avoir un peu moins de timing. _» songea Mustang.

Elle était arriver tout juste après qu'il aie dicté ses ordres. Quelques secondes plus tôt et elle l'aurait surpris en pleine séance d'hypnotisme. Le lieutenant rangea son arme, puis aida son supérieur à porter leur prisonnier jusqu'au dehors,

« Bien joué, colonel ! Comment l'avez-vous eu ? » demanda le chef de la police.

« Par surprise. Et avec pas mal de chance et l'aide de vos troupes. » répondit Mustang.

Il releva l'alchimiste de l'eau, et murmura discrètement une phrase à son oreille. Deux minutes plus tard, Ted Hathaway se réveillait dans un fourgon policier. Ce détail réglé, il fallut aider les autres à évacuer les blessés. Mustang pour sa part, constatait qu'il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son pouvoir. Hypnotiser le criminel avait été un jeu d'enfant. Et il y était parvenu plus rapidement que pour ses précédents sujets. Grâce à cette technique, il pourrait accomplir ses missions en un clin d'œil. Littéralement.

« _Il me reste encore des expériences à faire. Notamment pour connaître mes limites_. » pensa-t-il sur le chemin du retour.

Le soldat avait une idée de cobaye déjà, qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la journée. Il la mettrait en pratique dès que possible. En attendant, il laissa Hawkeye rédiger son rapport.

Trois jours plus tard, le hasard voulut qu'il croise les frères Elric. Roy les salua courtoisement, et seul Alphonse répondit avec la même politesse. Edward se contenta d'un grognement d'ours des cavernes. Ce qui donnait à penser au militaire qu'il pourrait également y mettre bon ordre.

« _Seulement, ça ferait drôle qu'il se comporte soudainement comme un gentleman. Trop bizarre. _»

Roy imagina son subordonné en smoking, l'air guindé. Ouais, vraiment trop bizarre. Alphonse indiqua à son aîné qu'il l'attendait à la sortie de la caserne. Roy sortit juste avant. L'armure fit donc route vers l'autre bout de l'endroit. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les couloirs à cette heure.

« Hm ? Colonel ? » dit-il en remarquant Mustang dans un couloir désert.

Les yeux noirs de l'homme prirent un éclat particuliers.

« _J'avais jamais fait attention à son regard. Quelle .. quelle intensité! Pas étonnant qu'il charme __tant de femmes. _» pensa Al.

D'ailleurs, il trouva ce regard un peu trop prenant.

« Mon cher Alphonse, comment te portes-tu ? » fit Roy.

Ow ! Mais sa voix était diaboliquement tentante ! Apaisante, tranquillisante, si suave et douce.

« _Hmm pas facile comme je l'avais pressentit. _»

Al restait bêtement planté à regarder Mustang droit dans les mirettes. Roy força la dose, surprenant Alphonse qui se sentit vaciller.

« _Il se passe … un truc bizarre. _» pensa l'armure.

« Tu sembles tendu. Tout va bien Alphonse, relaxe-toi. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis ton ami, tout va bien. » sussurra Roy.

« Oui je … je sais. Tout … va … bien. »

« Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre. Tout n'est que sécurité, tranquillité. Je t'inspire une pleine et totale confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ces mots s'imprimaient doucement mais sûrement dans l'esprit du jeune. Peu à peu, il sentit sa méfiance s'évanouir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était-il méfié ? Pour une histoire d'yeux captivants ? Ridicule.

« Voilà. Tu es détendu, très calme. Pour me le prouver, je veux que tu marches sur les mains. »

Sans plus hésiter, Al s'exécuta. Roy sourit victorieusement : il pouvait même hypnotiser une armure. Une question de résolue. Il n'avait pas besoin de procéder comme avec Edward, qui lui en revanche avait bien besoin d'être maté.

« Très bien Alphonse. Remets-toi dans le bon sens. »

L'armure bascula, retrouva sa verticalité naturelle.

« A présent, reviens à ta place. Là. Oublie tout ce que tu as entendu et fait. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu croiras m'avoir raconté ton voyage. »

Roy tira le garçon métallique de sa transe hypnotique. Alphonse s'éveilla, et termina ce qu'il croyait être un récit débuté depuis cinq minutes déjà.

« Ah mais voilà mon frère. Au revoir colonel. » dit-il.

« Au revoir Alphonse. »

Roy lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Il avait franchi une étape de plus dans son affaire, et pas des moindres : il était à même de soumettre n'importe qui. Maintenant, il projetait de découvrir combien de gens pourraient succomber à son pouvoir. Ce problème-ci serait plus complexe et plus risqué. De quelle manière procéder ? Pas avec des bandits, si jamais un seul lui résistait il était fichu.

« _Voyons … mon équipe ? Nah, je ne vais quand même pas m'en servir constamment. D'autres soldats ? Moui, mais je risque de me faire repérer ici. Des … civils ?_ » réfléchit-il.

Le commun des gens, ça passait mieux. Il n'aurait qu'à prendre des gens complètement au hasard, ni vu ni connu. Enfin, il faudrait qu'il soit vu. La question était de trouver la raison pour rassembler des gens. Et quelle quantité ? Dix, vingt, trente ? Cela méritait qu'il s'y penche sérieusement. La journée s'acheva, lui permettant de rentrer pour étudier la question.

* * *

><p>Roy se laissa choir sur un fauteuil de son salon. Le jeune homme fit un bilan. Il avait un plan pour obtenir des promotions, grâce à ce don qu'il venait de se découvrir. Il était déjà passé plus ou moins à l'action, affinant sa technique. Il pouvait hypnotiser les humains comme les animaux. Hommes, femmes, et enfants. Les armures entraient visiblement dans son champ d'action. Tout ce qui voyait et entendait était susceptible d'être en son pouvoir. Mustang devait toutefois pousser plus avant ses recherches sur ses capacités. Plus il en saurait mieux ce serait. Le colonel attrapa son manuel du parfait hypnotiseur pour savoir où il en était.<p>

Le pouvoir des yeux, ça c'était acquis et c'était même sa meilleure arme. La voix était bonne aussi. Peut-être à approfondir, car elle permettait de se passer de son regard, ce qui pouvait être utile si le nombre de sujet était grand, ou pour de l'hypnose à distance. Ou sans risque également. Les victimes pouvaient se boucher les oreilles, à condition d'avoir conscience qu'elles se faisaient hypnotiser. Risque minime donc. Ensuite ….

« _Hypnotiser sans parler … mmmh, transmettre son désir par la fusion émotionnelle. A voir, permets une bonne discrétion. _» lut Roy.

Notamment sur un sujet méfiant ou résistant. Il garda donc cette option en tête. Il repensa à sa prochaine étape : le nombre de personnes pouvant être soumises en même temps.

« Je peux développer la persuasion de ma voix. C'est l'occasion. Mais que se passe-t-il dans le cas où je me trouve dans un endroit bruyant ? » fit-il à voix haute.

Réponse : il avait ses yeux. Autre problème : c'était restreint. Sauf si plus de monde pouvait apercevoir ses yeux. De quelle manière ça ….

« _Il me faut les rendre plus … visibles donc plus grands. Comment puis-je agrandir mon regard ?_ »

Levant la tête de son livre, il parcourut son salon des yeux, pensant peut-être que la réponse s'y trouvait. Un objet qui permettait d'agrandir les choses. De les rendre plus visibles. Plus grosses qu'elles ne l'étaient. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

« Une loupe ! » s'exclama Mustang.

Se levant d'un bond, il se mit à farfouiller frénétiquement dans ses tiroirs. Au bout de cinq minutes, il en ressortit la solution de son problème. Roy examina l'objet rond.

« _Si je parvenais à agrandir suffisamment mon regard grâce à une loupe, je pourrais soumettre plus de gens. _» se dit-il en faisant tourner la loupe entre ses mains.

Il se mit à marcher dans toute la pièce. Ce n'était que le début de la solution. Il fallait un test pour être sûr. Ce qui le ramenait à sa problématique de la journée : quels cobayes et en quelle quantité. Tout en réfléchissant, ses yeux accrochèrent une enseigne au-dehors, la rue d'en face. Celle … d'un théâtre. Roy garda les yeux fixé dessus un instant. Ce devait être l'heure d'une représentation, car la foule y affluait. Une pièce connue certainement. Les gens ressortiraient de là contents, heureux de leur sortie et distraits. L'esprit du brun qui fonctionnait à plein régime depuis la découvert de son don, lui fournit une autre réponse. Et s'il hypnotisait les gens qui venaient assister à une pièce ?

« _Mais oui. Je saurais si je peux hypnotiser plusieurs personnes à la fois. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. _» pensa-t-il.

L'excitation le gagna. Roy était décidé à explorer toutes les facettes de son pouvoir, en bon scientifique qu'il était censé être, devant un nouveau sujet d'expérimentation. Il savait déjà comment s'y prendre.

« Je vais déjà aller m'acheter du matériel, ce sera ça de fait. » résolut-il.

Il passa des habits civils, et sortit rapidement de son appartement. Roy se rendit dans une papeterie où il fit l'acquisition de quatre loupes de la même taille. Le vendeur encaissa sans broncher, quoiqu'un brin étonné. Mustang sortit, et se mit en quête d'une autre boutique. Pas la peine de se faire remarquer en achetant trop d'accessoires au même endroit. Il passa ainsi sa soirée à acheter des loupes. En tout et pour tout, il se retrouva avec pas moins de quarante de ces objets.

« Voilà. Je les transporterais comme ça et je mettrais le tout en place au dernier moment. » déclara-t-il en contemplant son sac plein de loupes.

* * *

><p><strong>Navrée, mais si vous lisez Molly Moon qui m'a servi d'inspiration, vous verrez que personne n'arrive à résister à son pouvoir. Vu également dans une émission, les gens qui ont du mal à lâcher prise ne sont pas courants.<strong>

**Maintenant la question est : jusqu'où va le mener son pouvoir ? Vous croyez savoir ? Eh bien c'est ce qu'on verra ; ).**


	4. Tests

**Mustang teste son pouvoir pour voir jusqu'où il peut aller. Quelle est l'étendue de son pouvoir ?**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, et bon chapitre ^^**

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Roy se rendit comme à son ordinaire à la caserne. Il reçut quelques félicitations pour sa capture de la veille. Ensuite, avec son flegme habituel il se mit au travail.<p>

« _Tiens, Hawkeye n'est pas encore là ? _» remarqua-t-il.

La jeune femme fit toutefois son apparition une minute après son supérieur. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air fatigué. Cependant, il ne fit pas le rapprochement avec la somme de travail que la blonde devait désormais abattre. Pour lui, son lieutenant était un véritable roc, capable de tout supporter, un bourreau de travail. Elle ne pouvait donc que très bien se sortir de son job. Mustang avait allégé de moitié le sien comme on le sait, Riza prenant en charge l'autre moitié et pas la plus légère. Sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, il se mit à remplir quelques dossiers. Mine de rien, il fit un tour d'horizon des sujets hypnotisés. Jean Havoc n'avait plus touché une seule cigarette depuis près de quinze jours. Son humeur était cependant un peu agressive, dû au manque de nicotine. Mais ça, ça finirait bien par passer.

Breda lui, n'avait plus peur des chiens et caressait même Hayate de temps à autre. Il va sans dire que ces deux comportements nouveaux avaient étonné le reste de l'équipe. Cependant, les concernés étaient fort incapables de donner une explication rationnelle. Ils pensaient simplement avoir pris le dessus sur leur problème respectif. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et les autres soldats furent bien obligés d'accepter cette réponse, attendu que c'était la seule qu'on pouvait leur fournir. Edward pour sa part, n'avait plus joué le ténor depuis belle lurette et ça, personne ne s'en plaignait. Comme toute chose dont on est satisfait, aucune explication ne fut demandée. Pourvu que ça dure en somme. Seul Alphonse avait trouvé ce manque de réaction vraiment curieux, pour ne pas dire anormal et en avait interrogé son frère.

Celui-ci avait trouvé l'affaire étonnante, toutefois le fait qu'il s'emportait sur tout autre personne que Mustang prouvait qu'il restait lui-même malgré tout. Ed en concluait qu'il avait dû décider de ne plus se laisser impressionner par ce colonel de pacotille. Al n'était qu'à moitié convaincu, connaissant le caractère de son frère sur le bout des doigts. La chose étant étonnante mais non pas grave, et somme toute plutôt bénéfique, l'armure relégua ce point d'interrogation dans un recoin de son esprit. Ce qui arrangea bien le colonel, qui s'était dit qu'il devrait peut-être faire en sorte qu'Al ne s'interroge plus. Il venait en effet de mentionner la maîtrise de son aîné ce matin-là. Que le jeune décide par lui-même de ne plus s'en mêler était une bonne chose.

Enfin, concernant une autre victime, pour qui ma foi c'était bien plus amusant, cela ne s'arrangeait évidemment pas. Archer pirouettait toujours, des bruits bizarres agrémentaient toujours sa conversation, sans parler de sa grimace. Mustang l'avait du reste complètement oublié, emporté par ses recherches. Il profita d'une pause pour savoir quelle pièce serait donnée ce soir, afin d'estimer le nombre de gens à hypnotiser.

« _Soixante personnes attendues. Eh bien, en voilà un challenge. _» songea-t-il.

Il devrait mettre la gomme. Il se demanda s'il avait prévu suffisamment de loupes. Peut-être qu'une dizaine en plus ne serait pas de trop. Mustang convint d'en racheter le soir après son service. On n'était jamais assez prudent.

La journée se passa sereinement. Roy se changea chez lui, puis sortit afin de compléter son stratagème. Il se rendit assez loin de son domicile dénicher ses autres loupes, et finalement en ramena une vingtaine supplémentaires. Avec soixante loupes, il devrait être paré. Le colonel dîna chez lui. Un quart d'heure après la fin de son repas, il quitta son logis son sac sous le bras. Le militaire jeta un œil à sa montre. Il aurait exactement une heure pour entrer et installer son dispositif. Pour commencer, il fit le tour pour entrer par la porte de service. Mustang marcha un instant dans un couloir. Tout le monde s'affairait.

* * *

><p>« Qui êtes-vous ?" entendit-il.<p>

Eh bien, au premier de ces messieurs. Roy se tourna tranquillement vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller, en mode hypnotique.

« Personne. Je ne fais que passer et vous ne me dérangerez pas. Ensuite, vous m'oublierez complètement. »

« D'accord-allez-y-monsieur. »

Roy lui sourit aimablement et poursuivit son chemin. Pour être sûr que son expérience se déroule sans encombre, il devait en effet hypnotiser tout le personnel. Roy entra dans les loges, donna ses instructions aux comédiens qui s'y trouvaient. Il se renseigna également pour savoir où trouver les accessoiristes, les machinistes, les souffleurs, l'orchestre. Mustang pensa à planquer ses loupes dans un recoin de la scène, à l'abri sous un rideau. Le militaire fit tout le tour du théâtre. Même les vigiles à l'entrée passèrent sous le faisceau de ses yeux.

Il trouva les musiciens, leur intimant l'ordre de ne pas jouer pendant qu'il opérait. Les gens chargés du décor resteraient immobiles, aucun comédien ne ferait son entrée. Le balayeur resterait à sa place, le régisseur inactif, l'éclairage seul ferait son office. En tout, Roy mit bien trois quarts d'heures à s'occuper de tout le monde, à vérifier qu'il n'oubliait personne.

« Pouh ! Voilà qui commence à devenir fatiguant. » dit-il en revenant à la scène.

Là, il attrapa ses loupes qu'il déversa sur la scène. Après ses achats, Mustang avait pris soin de libérer le verre de ses carquois de bois et de fer. Il rassembla donc tous les cercles devant lui. Il sortit ensuite un bâton de craie, et dessina un cercle de transmutation. Ceci fait, il en disposa la matière dessus. Usant ensuite d'alchimie, Roy les fusionna pour obtenir un seul carreau, une énorme loupe qui lui arrivait presque au cou. Grâce à ceci, il pourrait englober les spectateurs.

« Oh venez m'aider ! » demanda-t-il à deux accessoiristes.

Deux hommes vinrent lui prêter main forte pour redresser le rond de verre. Il fallut ensuite le caler sur la scène, pour le moment toujours cachée par un rideau rouge.

« Dites moi si vous voyez bien mon visage. » demanda Roy.

« Oui-on-ne-voit-que-lui. » assura un technicien.

Roy transmuta un pied pour sa loupe, qui serait ainsi surélevée. On fit rouler le cercle dans la fente prévue pour le recevoir, et l'immobiliser. Mustang s'assit derrière, sur un coussin dûment fourni. Il congédia ensuite les deux hommes, puis demanda à ce que l'on débute la représentation. Derrière le rideau, les gens finissaient de s'asseoir. Un léger brouhaha indiquaient qu'ils bavardaient détendus, entre gens de bonne société. Roy pour sa part, ressentait un certain trac. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à hypnotiser tout les gens présents ? Ils en parleraient autour d'eux, il serait démasqué. Il devait vraiment réussir. Le soldat avait déjà prévu ce qu'il leur montrerait. Ils étaient là pour un spectacle non ? Il se concentra pour passer en mode hypnotique, pour rassembler ses forces. Les trois coups annonçant le début de la représentation résonnèrent. Le silence se fit.

Le rideau se leva lentement, dévoilant la loupe. Les gens furent intrigués. Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent devant deux énormes billes noires et brillantes. L'éclat de l'hypnose les surprit et les prit de plein fouet. Personne ne pipa mot, subjugué par ces mirettes.

« Regardez-moi tous dans les yeux. Tous sans exception. » résonna la voix suave du colonel.

Aucune tête ne se détourna de ces puits sans fonds. Roy sentit un flot d'émotions le traverser avec force, telle une cascade sauvage. Tant d'états d'esprits différents affluaient, de pensées, de désirs, préjugés, ambitions. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas succomber à cet afflux. Cela avait été un véritable torrent sous lequel il se sentait vaciller, comme emporté par le courant. Il devait pourtant tenir, s'imposer lui au-dessus de tout les autres. Mustang inspira, poussant le cran presque jusqu'au maximum. Surtout rester concentré.

« Détendez-vous. Ne pensez à rien. »

Petit à petit, Roy sentit le flot diminuer. Signe qu'il était en train de soumettre tout le monde. Il parlait doucement, pour que les mots s'imprègnent bien dans leur tête. Là. Tout devint calme. Attentif. Le courant s'était apaisé. Et il les tenait. Soixante personnes prêtes à exécuter le moindre de ses ordres. Sans s'en rendre compte et sans songer une seule seconde à protester. Roy retint un cri de victoire. Il avait réussi. Maintenant, place au show.

Les images défilèrent alors devant les yeux des spectateurs. Ils virent des couleurs éblouissantes, des comédiens au niveau exceptionnel, un décor criant de vérité. Des chansons magnifiques, envoûtantes. Des _oooh_ et _aaah_ d'admiration fusaient de temps à autres. Les gens pensaient assister à quelque chose d'incroyable, d'unique. Un témoin extérieur n'aurait vu qu'un type assis derrière un gros cercle de verre, et des gens béats d'admiration. Tous pensaient pourtant voir une divine représentation, comme on n'en voyait à la limite que pour les têtes couronnées. Et encore. Roy les subjugua totalement. Tout était parfaitement orchestré, pas un couac ne retentit. Les décors étaient plus beaux les uns que les autres, les costumes brillaient de mille feux, le texte récité avec perfection. Mustang inclut de l'émotion dans son spectacle virtuel, et nombre de spectateurs écrasèrent une larme. L'action les emporta, les scotchant à leur fauteuil, les captivant et les emprisonnant mieux qu'une toile ou une corde. Vint ensuite le frisson de la peur, et un son caractéristique résonna. Les échines se hérissèrent. La victoire du héros fut acclamée, la tendresse et l'amour partagés avec joie, le cœur battant.

Tout était présent pour faire cette soirée un moment absolument inoubliable. Finalement, Roy décida la fin du spectacle. Le rideau s'abaissa le temps que la loupe soit évacuée. Ensuite … ensuite, ce fut le tonnerre. L'explosion brute. Les spectateurs s'étaient levés et applaudissaient à s'en exploser les mains. Il y eu des sifflements d'admirations, des bravos criés de toute part. Roy se permit un rire. Cette ovation lui était destinée, et il prit le temps de la savourer. Elle dura un moment. Les gens sortirent du théâtre en commentant avec force ce qu'ils avaient cru voir. Mustang de son côté, hypnotisa le personnel du théâtre avec sa loupe, en leur faisant croire que la représentation avait eu lieu comme prévu et qu'elle avait été un succès.

Ce qui était relativement vrai. Pendant que chacun se félicitait de cette performance, croyant s'être surpassé, Roy dématérialisa sa grosse loupe pour mieux la transporter. Ceci fait, il disparut comme une ombre. Il regagna son domicile tranquillement. Là, il rangea son sac de loupes dans un placard.

* * *

><p>« Woouuuuh j'ai réussi j'ai réussi ! Je les ai tous hypnotiséééés ! » s'exclama-t-il en opérant trois tours.<p>

Il se laissa tomber dans son divan au dernier tour. L'expérience avait une fois de plus été un succès. Il n'en revenait pas du nombre de gens qui était tombé dans son pouvoir. Soixante, ce n'était pas rien. Ce qui signifiait deux choses : d'une il était capable d'hypnotiser tout autant de personnes, et la deuxième qu'avec une plus grosse loupe il pourrait certainement battre ce record.

« Et quand je dis soixante, c'est sans compter le personnel. » réalisa-t-il.

Mais eux avaient été pris un par un, donc bon. Roy était plus que satisfait de sa performance : il en était fier. Il avait poussé plus avant son don, qui s'avérait exceptionnel.

« Je devrais refaire un test, mais juste avec la voix. Ça doit agrandir encore les possibilités ça. » pensa-t-il tout haut.

Toujours est-il que c'était bon pour son plan. Si jamais il devait soumettre un grand nombre, il saurait quoi faire.

«_ Je vais maintenant travailler ma voix. Et je conclurais par un autre test de ce genre_. » décida-t-il.

Sa résolution prise, Roy décida d'aller se coucher.

«_ Voyons, comment faire pour vérifier le pouvoir de ma voix ?_ » se demanda-t-il deux jours après.

C'était un poil moins discret que les yeux tout de même. Roy était cependant déterminé à développer aussi cette facette. Le tout était de trouver l'occasion, se disait-il en arpentant un couloir. Ce faisant, il arrivait près des cabines téléphoniques où quelques soldats s'y trouvaient. Mustang pila. Un grand sourire orna un instant son visage ici habituellement taciturne. La chance venait une fois encore de lui adresser un clin d'œil, il allait donc se faire un plaisir d'y répondre. Le colonel approcha donc des appareils, et en choisit un isolé. Là, il sortit un petit calepin, tourna les pages un instant. Glissant ensuite quelques piécettes, il composa un numéro.

« Bonjour Ketty, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il, mode vous-savez-quoi on.

« Roy ! Eh bien pour une surprise. Je vais bien, je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais. » répondit une voix féminine.

« Il ne faut pas douter. Je suis moi aussi content de t'avoir au bout du fil, et de savoir que tu vas bien. C'est bien le cas ? »

Il avait posé cette question volontairement, pour renforcer son pouvoir.

« Oui, je vais bien. » répéta Ketty.

Le timbre de voix du colonel était particulier aujourd'hui. Mais pas désagréable du tout.

« Je le sens Ketty. Tu es détendue, très détendue. Totalement relaxée, sans la moindre inquiétude. Comme si tu te trouvais sur un nuage. » reprit Mustang.

Ketty opina. Roy entendit que la femme au bout était maintenant prête à recevoir son ordre.

« Retrouve-moi ce soir dans le parc. Tu portera un vêtement rouge. A 19h30. »

« J'y serais. »

« Colonel ! » fit une voix.

Roy sursauta, son pouvoir hypnotique se rompit. Il tourna un regard agacé vers celle qui avait osé l'interrompre en pleine séance.

« Quoi, Hawkeye ? »

« La pause est terminée, or vous traînez encore. » accusa-t-elle.

Mustang se retint pour ne pas lui décocher un regard qui l'aurait envoyée dans les pommes.

« J'arrive, permettez que je termine ? »

Riza croisa les bras, semblant décidée à l'attendre.

« Seul. » ordonna Mustang.

Elle s'éloigna. Roy reprit la conversation, et tâcha de savoir où en était Ketty.

« Gueeeeuuuh. » lui répondit-on.

« Ketty ça va ? » s'étonna Mustang.

Gueuh n'était certainement pas dans le vocabulaire de sa conquête d'un soir. Ni chez aucune autre d'ailleurs. Roy chercha ce qui avait cloché. Ah oui, le sursaut. Cela avait coupé le contact hypnotique. Ketty devait toujours se trouver en état de transe. Roy inspira, pour reprendre la voix appropriée. Il commença par demander à la jeune femme de reprendre un peu contenance. Il lui fit répéter sa demande concernant leur rendez-vous, et enfin la sortit de son état vaseux. Il raccrocha et rejoignit Riza qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il lui retourna un regard agacé.

« _Oh bon ça va ! T'avais qu'à regarder l'heure. Pfff, en plus pour parler à une pintade non mais je te jure ! _» pensa la blonde en le suivant à un pas de distance.

Elle avait entendu la manière dont il s'était adressé à cette femme. D'un ton que Riza ne lui avait jamais connu. Doux, suave, rassurant et captivant à la fois. Elle n'avait pas saisi ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, Roy ayant parlé à mi-voix et elle ayant tâché de ne pas entendre. Pourtant, cela la troublait. Elle savait que souvent ses indicateurs étaient féminins, mais cette fois … cette manière de parler … la blonde aurait bien voulu qu'il s'exprime ainsi pour elle. Riza s'était sentit comme possédée par son timbre. Sans le savoir, elle avait presque succombé à l'hypnose de Mustang. Le fait qu'elle y aie échappé résidait dans la distance et le son amoindri. Autrement, elle se rendrait elle aussi au rendez-vous avec un habit rouge.

Roy de son côté, avait appris qu'il ne valait pas mieux rompre brutalement le contact quand on était en séance. Il en résultait un état quasi végétal pour le sujet. Et si jamais l'hypnotiseur ne reprenait pas, que se passait-il ?

« _L'état pourrait bien être permanent. Quelle horreur, en être réduit à un légume. _» songea-t-il en s'asseyant.

La transe durait aussi longtemps que nécessaire à l'hypnotiseur. Ce qui pouvait être long.

A 19h30, réglé pour une fois comme un coucou, Mustang se trouvait dans le parc, à l'endroit qu'il avait demandé à Ketty. Un rien après qu'il soit parvenu, il la vit s'avancer portant un chemisier vermeil. Excellent, songea le brun. Le jeune homme accueillit galamment Ketty, lui faisant un compliment qui la fit rougir. Le brun la conduisit ensuite à un restaurant tout près d'ici.

« Roy, je trouve que tu es encore plus charmant que d'habitude. Se passerait-il quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Ketty avec un regard appuyé.

Ouhlà, terrain glissant. On vire de bord illico.

« Non, je me contente de t'offrir une bonne soirée. » répondit le brun avec un sourire séducteur.

« Oh oui c'est merveilleux. Jamais je ne me suis sentie si bien.»

« _Mais j'espère bien ma poule. _»

Roy changea de sujet, et Ketty le suivit sans plus se poser de question. Finalement, le dîner s'acheva et tous deux se promenaient dans le parc. Ketty était aux anges, convaincue qu'elle vivait le plus beau jour de sa vie. Roy la ramena chez elle à vingt-deux heures. Il laissa une Ketty à cent mètres au-dessus des nuages. Mustang la salua, puis s'en alla.

« _Eh bien il semblerait que je me débrouille pas trop mal rien qu'avec la voix. _» songea-t-il.

Il pouvait passer à un test plus vaste. S'il était concluant, il débuterait alors son plan.

* * *

><p>Le week-end venu, Mustang se rendit sur la place publique. Où se tenait habituellement le marché, et où durant la nuit de la veille il avait mis en place un réseau de haut-parleurs. Trouver de la matière et la transmuter lui avait pris tout le restant de la semaine. La foule était bien présente, chacun se pressant autour des étalages pour avoir les produits les plus frais, marchander les prix. Il était certes tôt, mais le brun constata que malgré cela il y avait du peuple. Il se mêla aux citadins, se rendant dans le coin où il opèrerait. Les hauts-parleurs diffusaient un petit fond musical, auxquels marchands et clients s'était déjà habitués et ne prêtaient plus guère attention, concentrés qu'ils étaient les uns sur la vente, les autres sur les achats.<p>

Mustang gagna sa petite cachette, un peu à l'extérieur du marché. Il dégagea quelques cageots, sous lesquels se dissimulaient une radio pour le fonds sonore, et un micro. Roy s'empara du micro. Il vérifia les alentours.

« _En avant ! _»

Doucement, la voix de Roy se mêla à celle du chanteur passant sur les ondes. Roy surveillait la foule du coin de l'œil. Comme prévu au début, personne ne parut remarquer d'une voix s'était superposée à celle du chanteur. Mustang baissa ensuite le son de la radio, le coupant presque. Deux minutes passèrent, au bout desquelles le brouhaha de la foule s'estompa. Il finit par cesser complètement. Tout le monde dans le marché avait les bras ballants, un air endormi sur le visage.

« Ensem-ble, levons notre bas gau-che ! » chantonna Mustang.

Et hop ! Voilà marchands et citoyens un bras en l'air. Roy leur fit lever l'autre bras. Ensuite, la foule tourna sur elle-même, plia les genoux, agita les bras. Mustang créa ainsi une petite chorégraphie, que la foule exécuta parfaitement synchronisée, au rythme de la chanson. Ils sautèrent même en l'air.

« Maintenant, tous avec moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

La foule se mit à chanter tout en continuant à danser. Roy démarra alors une autre phase de son test, à savoir laisser faire sans rien dire. Il voulait avoir une idée du temps durant laquelle la masse pouvait rester en transe. Il leur avait enseigné la choré, le chant, à eux de jouer. Le brun jeta un œil à sa montre. Trois minutes … quatre … cinq … dix … quinze … les gens répétaient en boucle ce qu'ils avaient appris, même si la chanson était terminée depuis belle lurette. Conclusion : autant de temps qu'il le désirait. Ou plus logiquement, que le corps des citadins pouvaient tenir. Mustang décida de terminer son test, car un tel mouvement de foule commençait à piquer la curiosité des riverains.

Reprenant son micro, il demanda à tout le monde de s'arrêter et de se remettre en place. Personne ne se rappellerait de tout ceci, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Et comme si quelqu'un remettait un film en route, les gens reprirent leur marché. Le son de la négociation reprit ses droits. Chacun était peu un essoufflé, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ni même en le voulant. Mustang lui, détruisit son micro et le fil jusqu'au premier haut-parleur auquel il était relié. Test deux réussi. Sa voix marchait bien, beaucoup de gens y avaient succombé. En un mot comme en cent, il était prêt à passer à l'étape suivante.


	5. Le plan est en marche

**A présent hypnotiseur confirmé, Roy se décide à se servir de son don plus avant. Cependant, il fera une expérience douloureuse.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>En début de semaine, Roy avait rendez-vous avec un général, du nom de Murray âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait une mission à lui confier. C'était la première fois que Mustang avait affaire à lui, et il entendait bien que ce ne soit pas la dernière. Son plan était maintenant en marche.<p>

« Bonjour, général Murray. » lança Roy en entrant.

« Bonjour-colonel-Mustang. »

Roy vint tranquillement s'asseoir en face de son désormais sujet.

« Bien. Vous allez me confier plusieurs missions, toujours à intervalle régulier. Ce que vous voulez, vous avez quartier libre quant au choix. Il va de soi que vous ferez mes éloges, la première fois au bout de trois missions, puis à chacune. Pas trop d'enthousiasme, juste que vous êtes content de m'avoir choisi. » fit Roy.

« Entendu. » répondit Murray.

Roy le sortit de sa transe, puis l'écouta lui confier sa première mission. De simples trafiquants à démanteler. Du reste, Roy pensait progresser comme à l'accoutumée, usant toutefois d'hypnose pour obtenir des renseignements plus aisés, et naturellement pour procéder à l'arrestation ensuite. Roy prit congé du général pour informer son équipe.

La mission se passa comme toutes les autres : il dispatcha ses hommes sur divers points. Lui par contre, enquêtait dans l'ombre. Il retrouvait ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu parler pour les obliger à avouer par la suite. Jouant la carte de la prudence, il leur demandait des dénonciations anonymes, renvoyait ses hommes les interroger à nouveau, les faisaient laisser des indices. Bref, il dirigeait sa mission de main de maître. Lors de l'assaut final, il s'arrangea pour fausser compagnie à ses subordonnés. Le plus dur étant Hawkeye chargée de le protéger. Roy avait dû lui imprimer l'ordre de rester à l'abri ou avec les autres à un signal donné. Une fois seul, il usait autant de son regard que de sa voix pour désarmer et obtenir une capitulation.

Comme promis, Murray félicita Mustang et son équipe en privé. Il ajouta qu'il reviendrait vers lui en cas de besoin. Ce qui eut naturellement lieu. Il lui confia une autre mission, où cette fois Roy usa d'une autre technique vu dans son livre : hypnotiser en silence. Par la fusion émotionnelle il contraignait les interrogés à jouer cartes sur table. Infiltrant également les milieux louches, en prenant soin de se camoufler, Roy soumit également quelques voyous à son pouvoir. Le tout pour un autre succès, et les autres à venir. Ainsi paré, il pouvait enquêter vite et bien.

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais les enquêtes avancent plutôt pas mal. » fit Fuery un jour.

« Ouais, on est ptêt devenu plus performants. » hasarda Jean avec amusement.

« J'espère, c'est tant mieux pour nous toujours. »

Roy ne perdait jamais une miette de ce genre de conversation anodine. Cela le renseignait sur sa manière de procéder, vérifiant qu'il était bien prudent. De temps à autre, il laissait un irréductible ou deux, histoire que tout ne soit pas trop facile. C'était temporaire et la cible craquait toujours. Mustang remplissait donc parfaitement les missions qu'on lui confiait, satisfaisant son supérieur qui vantait ses mérites auprès des autres gradés. Et fatalement, l'un d'eux finissait par le mettre à l'épreuve. Il conquérait ainsi chaque haut gradé, devenant rapidement un de leurs favoris.

Tout ceci n'était pas exempts d'inconvénients : tant de succès rendaient ses collègues jaloux, et quelques uns tentèrent de lui faire des crasses, toutes plus ou moins importantes. Roy réglait le problème à sa manière : un bon regard bien placé, une humiliation suivait accompagnée de l'ordre de l'oublier.

Roy vogua donc de victoires en succès pendant quelques mois, accroissant sa côte et consolidant sa carrière. Les promotions ne devaient plus tarder. Il en distribua d'abord aux siens: les sous-lieutenants devinrent lieutenants, les adjudants adjudants-chefs, les sergents adjudants, et les lieutenants passèrent capitaines. Roy obtint la sienne peu de temps après : général de brigade. Son plan se déroulaient jusque là sans anicroches, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait effacer celles qui se présentaient.

* * *

><p>« Eh bien mon cher Mustang, je ne regrette décidément pas de m'être associé à vous. Vous étiez déjà un bon élément, vous voilà devenu un élément précieux. » déclara ce matin-là Murray.<p>

« Je vous remercie mon général. » répondit simplement le concerné.

« Il nous reste toutefois une affaire délicate à régler, et qui n'a que trop traîné. » annonça Murray.

Mustang était au courant : c'était lui qui avait « demandé » à ses supérieurs de refiler le cas Scar à d'autres. Maintenant, il était temps de finaliser la chose. Roy écouta donc le général lui rappeler les tenants de l'affaire, faussement attentif. Il accepta la mission.

« Je suis sûr que vous y mettrez un terme. » assura Murray.

« Je tâcherais, mon général. »

« Toujours aussi modeste, vous êtes décidément un brillant garçon. » sourit l'homme mûr.

« _Surtout prudent. _» répondit Mustang en son for intérieur.

Il avait jusqu'à présent fort bien mené sa barque, et comptait négocier cet écueil avec la même maîtrise. De retour dans son bureau, Mustang exposa donc ce qui les attendaient. Cette formalité réglée, chacun partit où il savait. Débuter les recherches ne fut pas compliqué : vu le nombre d'alchimistes d'état présent dans la capital, il y était resté. Le bouche à oreille fonctionnant comme on le sait, et surtout de la manière dont Roy y avait mis la sienne, l'Ishbal ne fut pas long à savoir que le Flame Alchemist le recherchait. Or … Mustang était également connu pour son action sur cette terre. Scar n'allait pas se faire prier pour répondre à pareille invitation.

Roy pour sa part, était plus tranquille qu'autrefois. Quoi que tente Scar, il ne pourrait échapper au général. Son arme secrète était prête à entrer en action une fois encore et il n'y avait pas de parade. C'est donc relativement serein qu'il se rendit à l'endroit où on lui avait signalé la présence de l'Ishbal. Un coin plutôt désert.

« _Combien on parie qu'il va m'isoler pour m'attaquer seul ? _» songea Roy en inspectant les lieux.

Il fit celui qui ne savait rien, dispersant son équipe. Scar ne fut pas long à se montrer, encore moins à attaquer. Son alchimie éparpilla les militaires, créant un mur de poussière empêchant tout tir.

« _Qu'est-ce que je disais ? _»

Roy écouta tout de même avec attention, ce serait bête d'être pris au piège. Il perçut les cris de douleurs des soldats surpris par l'Ishbal. Il demanda à son équipe de se mettre à couvert, de préférence en protégeant leur dos. Ce cas-là, mieux valait le voir arriver en face. Mustang le vit justement à travers la poussière qui commençait à retomber. Scar lança une nouvelle attaque, destinée à l'éloigner de toute protection. Roy laissa faire, partant dans une ruelle. Il courut un moment, zigzaguant entre les attaques et bifurquant partout. Tout à coup, un mur se dressa devant lui. Le moment était venu.

« Tu ne fuira plus, Flame Alchemist. » lança Scar derrière lui.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » rétorqua Roy.

Scar fronça légèrement les sourcils face à pareille réplique. Roy n'avait pas l'air effrayé le moins du monde, contrairement aux autres fois où ils s'étaient croisés. On aurait même dit qu'il l'attendait.

« _Il mijote quelque chose je le sens. _» pensa Scar.

Pour le moment, ils se faisaient face en silence. L'Ishbal fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Il est temps pour toi de payer pour tes crimes à Ishbal. Tu va recevoir le jugement dernier. »

Scar fit un pas en avant, sa main meurtrière brandie.

« C'est là où tu te trompes. De nous deux ce n'est pas moi qui va tomber sous le coup de la justice aujourd'hui. » fit calmement Mustang.

Cette tranquille assurance éveilla grandement la méfiance de l'Ishbal, qui s'arrêta. Était-il tombé dans un piège ? Pourtant la rue était déserte, les soldats y avaient veillé pour éviter toute perte innocente.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je te fais peur ou quoi ? » provoqua Roy.

« Tu rêves Mustang. Sache que si tu attends des renforts c'est peine perdue. Nous avons trop erré pour qu'ils nous retrouvent à temps. »

« Mais je n'ai nul besoin de renfort. »

Bien au contraire, il espérait être seul avec Scar.

« Assez parlé ! J'ignore ce que tu manigances, mais je ne te laisserais pas gagner plus de temps. Pas même celui de prier. » annonça l'Ishbal, les yeux flamboyants de haine.

* * *

><p>Il tenait enfin à sa merci un des plus grands meurtriers de cette guerre d'extermination. Scar fit craquer ses phalanges, prêt à s'élancer. Hélas pour lui, Roy fut plus rapide. Ses yeux devinrent hypnotiques, capturant ceux rubis de son interlocuteur. Scar resta bêtement immobile, en prise à ces prunelles impérieuses. Toutefois, Roy ne s'attendait pas à la suite : le flot qui entra en lui ne fut que haine, douleur, désespoir, chagrin. Les blessures d'Ishbal qu'il refoulait. C'était puissant, plus que ce que lui avait ressenti. Car il n'avait pas été du côté des victimes. Là, il en avait une sous la main, avec tout son traumatisme.<p>

Cet épisode des plus traumatisants se rappela à Mustang avec la force d'un barrage qui explose. Sa première réaction fut de repousser violemment ce flot. Scar vacilla sous le choc de ce renvoi mental, et mis un genou à terre. Que se passait-il ? L'homme avait l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon négatif, d'être aspiré vers une douleur sans nom.

« _Merde ! J'avais oublié ce qu'il avait vécu ! Comment ai-je pu j'en sais rien … mais c'est affreux._ » pensa Roy.

La transe hypnotique n'étant pas rompue, ils étaient encore reliés émotionnellement. Mustang répugnait à tenter d'aller plus avant. Pourtant, l'hypnotiser restait la seule chose à faire s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Cela impliquait de passer la barrière sentimentale, ce qui ne se ferait pas sans la ressentir un minimum. Roy déglutit. Tout son être tendait vers l'opposition, le refus. Il avait l'impression que son esprit cherchait à écraser cette violente attaque. D'ailleurs l'état de l'Ishbal tendait à corroborer cette théorie : le général le voyait chanceler comme s'il prenait des coups.

«_ Il faut en finir. Allez on respire un grand coup, et ça ira tout seul. _»

Certes ils ne pouvaient rester ainsi indéfiniment. Roy prit bonne inspiration, ayant l'air de s'apprêter à plonger dans une piscine. Il happa de nouveau les mirettes vermeil de Scar puis s'élança. Il supporta cet afflux immonde, et enfin … tout cessa. Il avait réussi. Toutefois, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il en voulait à Scar pour ce rappel brutal. Ce dernier le regardait sans le voir, un air neutre sur le visage demeurant à genoux. Roy le fixa pendant un moment. Il sentait le flots d'émotions tenter de l'atteindre à nouveau, de percer la barrière protectrice derrière laquelle il s'était réfugiée. Figurez-vous une porte qui gondole en retenant un raz-de-marée, et vous aurez une bonne idée de ce que Mustang endurait.

« Toi … écoute-moi bien. Tu vas aller te terrer au fin fond d'un ghetto Ishbal et ne plus en ressortir. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Oublie-moi cette foutue haine, elle a failli te perdre aujourd'hui. Et pendant que tu y es, oublie-moi aussi. » souffla Roy.

Il relâcha la prise. Scar secoua la tête puis s'en alla. Une fois qu'il fut loin, Roy tomba à genoux. Il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qui était remonté à la surface. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour se remettre.

« Bon. Je vais devoir maquiller l'endroit avant de rendre mon histoire de fuite crédible. » dit-il.

Roy parsema donc quelques fissures de ci de là sur les murs, ravagea le sol avec et sans ses flammes. Il ôta ensuite sa veste qu'il frotta sur le sol pour la salir un peu, la râper même. Il alla aussi jusqu'à se trainer sur le goudron pour que son pantalon ne démente pas du combat qu'il avait eu. Il vérifia sa mise en scène, puis tâcha de regagner ses troupes.

Riza le vit arriver avec un visage très pâle. Visiblement, il s'était battu et cela ne s'était pas bien terminé. Elle l'interrogea du regard lorsqu'il fut prêt d'elle. Roy hocha la tête, indiquant que cela allait. Il ordonna ensuite un repli. Tout le monde compris que l'arrestation n'était pas pour maintenant. Les soldats se regroupèrent donc pour rentrer à la base. Mustang garda le silence durant le tout le trajet. Une fois de retour au QG, il se contenta de s'asseoir à son bureau puis de rédiger son rapport sur cette mission. Ses subordonnés échangèrent un regard.

« Général, que s'est-il passé avec Scar ? » osa questionner Riza.

« Rien. »

Stupeur. Comment cela, rien ? Il avait forcément dû se passer quelque chose ! Ou devaient-ils comprendre que l'Ishbal lui avait échappé ? Connaissant la haine aveugle de ce dernier pour tout ce qui était alchimiste, c'était fort peu probable.

« Mais enfin ... » reprit la jeune femme.

« J'ai dit. Contentez-vous de reprendre votre travail. » coupa Mustang d'un ton sans réplique.

Et bon gré mal gré, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Roy alla remettre son rapport. Murray trouva dommage qu'il n'aie pas réussi, mais au vu de toutes ses réussites consentit à lui passer cet échec. Et c'était préférable, autrement Roy aurait usé de son pouvoir avec agressivité. Il ne fut pas mécontent de quitter le général. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Mustang travailla en automate. Il prit même la part de travail qu'il avait délégué à Riza. La fin du service venue, il partit d'un pas pressé.

Une fois chez lui en revanche …. il se laissa tomber dans un coin de sa chambre.

* * *

><p>« <em>Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu l'enfermer. Tout cette douleur … c'était insupportable. Tant de souvenirs ..<em>. » se dit-il.

Voilà bien son premier échec depuis qu'il avait décidé d'user de son don. Enfin échec, pas complètement. Scar avait bien été hypnotisé, Roy n'avait juste pas pu atteindre son objectif final. Comment aurait-il pu en découvrant réellement ce qu'avait vécu son sujet ? Déjà qu'il avait cru succomber à la fusion émotionnelle.

« _La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on ne devrait plus entendre parler de lui maintenant. _»

Roy se décida à se lever pour se changer. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans son uniforme. En temps ordinaire il le trouvait déjà lourd, étant donné ce qu'il avait traversé avec. Si en plus il en devenait phobique, surtout maintenant. Le brun concocta son dîner, tâchant de chasser les émotions issues de cette rencontre qui revenaient de temps à autre. Or étant reliées aux siennes, enfouies sous une fragile couche de son esprit, ce n'était pas simple.

« _Je pourrais peut-être m'hypnotiser. Pour ne plus y penser. L'oubli. _» songea-t-il devant le miroir de sa salle de bain.

C'était tentant. Ne plus risquer de cauchemar, ne plus ressentir de peine, de désespoir. Le rêve de tout soldat ayant vécu cette guerre. Il l'avait là, en lui. Mais …

« _Si moi j'oublie, les autres eux n'oublieront rien, et surtout pas moi. Et de quel droit oserais-je effacer ces souvenirs ? Ce serait lâche. Ça ne changera rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Pire encore cela pourrait se reproduire. Non, je dois assumer mes actes, comme un adulte. Je l'ai fait, je suis responsable que ça me plaise ou non. _»

Roy ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et se détourna du miroir tentateur. Il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Cela lui ferait du bien. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber. Le militaire déambula dans les rues sans but précis, sans vraiment prêter attention à la foule. Il repensa au chemin parcouru ces derniers mois. Tout lui avait souri à partir du moment où il avait découvert son don inné pour l'hypnose. Maes en aurait été épaté. Oh, naturellement beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur cette montée quasi soudaine. Il n'avait mis que quelques mois là où d'autres mettaient des années. Encore que, on le savait brillant. Roy avait atteint le grade de colonel relativement jeune. Le plus jeune de l'histoire du pays.

Donc, cela répondait en partie aux questions que ses collègues se posaient. De toute manière, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'ils sauraient la vérité. Y croiraient-ils en plus ? Possible, car cela expliquait tout. Roy leva les yeux du sol qu'il contemplait depuis un moment déjà. Son regard croisa à ce moment-là celui d'un homme mûr, aux prunelles émeraude. Son regard était perçant. Trop même. Rapidement, Mustang perçut une sorte d'intrusion. Il s'arrêta. L'inconnu était dans la rue d'en face, en diagonale par rapport à sa position.

« …. »

Mustang comprit rapidement ce qui se passait. L'homme en face l'hypnotisait. Aussitôt, il répliqua par une décharge, et pas des moindres : il rappela ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'après-midi pour l'envoyer à son opposant. L'autre eut l'air de recevoir un coup à la tête. Le souffle de Roy se raccourcit. L'homme avait le don … il était capable d'hypnotiser lui aussi. Mais comment … s'il voulait le savoir, il devait aller à sa rencontre. Jetant un regard à gauche puis à droite, le général traversa la rue. L'inconnu le vit venir, et prit peur.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Juste comprendre. » lança aussitôt le brun, de peur qu'il ne s'enfuie.

Il s'arrêta à distance, espérant le rassurer par ce geste.

L'homme du reste, cheveux châtains courts qui se dégarnissaient, une tenue sobre, le regarda avec méfiance. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une pareille riposte, et semblait à peine s'en remettre.

« Vous êtes … vous pouvez … hypnotiser ? » demanda Roy.

« Oui, tout comme vous. »

« Pourquoi vouloir me soumettre à votre don ? »

L'inconnu garda le silence.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je veux juste comprendre. Vous êtes le premier que je rencontre qui possède ce don. Seulement, je me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontré, donc je ne vois pas le motif qui vous pousse à vouloir m'hypnotiser. » rappela Roy.

L'homme se redressa, ayant visiblement réussi à passer outre l'attaque royesque. Il examina attentivement le militaire en face de lui. Roy le laissa procéder, serein.

« Hmmm, suivez-moi au parc, nous y serons plus tranquilles. »

* * *

><p>Roy le regarda tourner le dos, puis décida de lui emboîter le pas. Il avait son don pour le protéger, et par un réflexe heureux ses gants sur lui. Jouant de prudence depuis des semaines, il avait pris certaines habitudes, plus qu'autrefois. L'homme devant lui n'était pas armé, cela se voyait très nettement à ses vêtements, impropres à dissimuler une arme. Le duo arriva en vue de leur destination. L'inconnu choisit un banc, puis s'y assit en invitant le général à faire de même.<p>

« Avant tout, dites-moi comment vous avez eu connaissance de l'hypnose. » demanda-t-il.

« Je crois que ceci devrait être ma question. C'est vous qui m'avez attaqué après tout.» répliqua Mustang.

L'homme le fixa une fois encore.

« Vous avez raison. Pour commencer, présentons-nous. Je m'appelle Dave Sullivan. Je sais qui vous êtes, le général de brigade Roy Mustang. »

Roy acquiesça, puis attendit que Dave commence son explication.

« Voilà un petit moment déjà que j'observe vos faits et gestes à travers les journaux. J'ai eut la puce à l'oreille lorsque j'ai vu les critiques sur la pièce du _Chevalier d'opale_. J'ai moi-même assisté à cette représentation, et bien que je l'ai appréciée je ne l'ai pas trouvée si sublime que l'on disait. A ce stade, cela m'apparaissait simplement curieux. Ensuite, j'ai entendu parler par ouïe-dire d'un étrange événement au marché. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. Quand on a l'expérience dans le domaine de l'hypnose, on reconnaît facilement les symptômes. Des évènements curieux, puis quelqu'un qui sort de l'ombre pour une montée fulgurante et encensé de partout … quoique vous étiez déjà connu vous, en tant que colonel. On sait que ce genre de chose n'arrivent pas par les moyens ordinaires. J'ai donc voulu vérifier ce soir quelles étaient vos intentions, mais vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps. Vous avez d'ailleurs un sacré potentiel, pour avoir hypnotisé tout un théâtre et un marché. Sans parler de cette réplique mentale. » raconta Dave.

« Merci, mais comme vous dites on reconnaît un hypnotiseur quand on est de la partie. Où avez-vous eu connaissance de cet art ? » fit Mustang.

« Par ma famille. Mon père a initié ma mère, qui me l'a apprise à son tour. Cette technique existe depuis fort longtemps, elle était utilisée par des mages à l'époque antique. Nous avons simplement retrouvé des écritures à ce sujet. Et vous ? »

« Par un livre dans une bibliothèque. »

« J'en étais sûr. Vous vous souvenez de son auteur ? » demanda Dave, un brin de sourire dans la voix.

« Oui c'était un certain ... »

Roy s'interrompit. Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

« Dave Sullivan. C'est donc vous qui avez écrit ce bouquin. » comprit-il;

« Exact. Malheureusement. » fit Dave amer.

« Pourquoi cela ? » s'étonna Mustang.

« Bien qu'il aie été tiré à peu d'exemplaires, pratiquement ignoré du grand public, il s'en est bien trouvé un autre que vous pour l'étudier. Et pour s'en servir. »

« A votre air et au son de votre voix, je devine que ce n'est pas en bien. »

« Non, en effet. »

Dave était maintenant bien sombre. Cela n'avait vraiment pas dû être un bon usage. Sullivan se leva brusquement, et planta son regard vert dans celui ébène de Roy.

« Sachez que je vous surveille toujours monsieur Mustang. Vous êtes peut-être haut placé, mais je sais louvoyer entre les obstacles. Je vous déconseille de faire un pas de travers. » avertit-il.

L'homme s'éloigna sans plus de manière, laissant un général perplexe.


	6. Un monde caché

**La rencontre de Roy avec Sullivan va l'inciter à remettre son attitude en cause ... va-t-il comprendre qu'il ne faut pas hypnotiser n'importe qui ? **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Ainsi donc, Roy n'était pas le seul à posséder le don d'hypnose. Il s'en doutait bien, car il le fallait ne serait-ce que pour avoir écrit le livre dont il s'était servi. Et qu'il allait devoir rendre à nouveau. Car jusque-là, il s'était contenté de le réemprunter. A présent, le retour serait définitif sans doute. Il maîtrisait suffisamment sa technique. Pour en revenir à Dave, Roy n'aurait jamais pensé rencontré l'auteur de l'ouvrage. Encore moins qu'il le surveillait, prêt à le frapper tel un Hawkeye masculin et plus vieux. Pour sa part, Dave craignait d'être tombé sur son maître en matière d'hypnose. Mustang était capable de répondre à une attaque. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Son dernier adversaire avait été coriace, mais il avait été à peine capable de se protéger. Le général possédait un don exceptionnel. Dave comptait sur le fait qu'il était l'auteur du livre pour l'impressionner un tant soit peu, pour ressembler au maître et lui l'élève. Cela ne durerait pas, mais il devait l'avertir.<p>

« _Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer avant moi. Il est évident qu'il a connu la personne dont il me parlait hier soir, et que ça n'a pas été une charmante relation. _» s'interrogea Roy le lendemain.

Toujours est-il qu'il devait craindre que l'histoire ne se répète. Bon, il fallait bien avouer que le soldat s'était largement servi. Cependant, ses intentions n'étaient pas pour nuire, mais bien pour réparer. Un bon coup de pouce pour réaliser son objectif final. Donc il n'avait aucun remords.

« _N'empêche, ce type-là doit s'y connaître mieux que moi pour avoir rédigé un livre. Non attends une seconde. Il n'a montré que les bases et différentes possibilités. Quand j'ai répliqué hier soir, ça l'a clairement atteint. Soit parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, soit parce qu'il n'est pas si fort qu'il tente de le faire croire_. » réfléchit le général.

L'intimidation pouvait se montrer efficace tant que l'adversaire y croyait. Or Roy commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes, par conséquent il était prêt à prendre des risques, à tenter des contre-attaques. Comment savoir si Dave était réellement une menace ? Certes, il pouvait tout dévoiler et prouver ses dires. Roy lui, pouvait répliquer en effaçant tout ceci, puis en se chargeant ensuite du responsable. Or il avait le bras plus long que Dave.

« _Ouais, mais il pourra toujours me glisser entre les doigts avec l'hypnose. Et je sais à quel point c'est aisé. Avant de le déclarer ennemi royesque n°1, je devrais enquêter un peu. Mieux vaudrait que l'on s'entende_. » résolut-il.

Roy devait comprendre pour quelles raisons précises Sullivan le gardait à l'œil. Lui montrer ensuite qu'il restait droit malgré ses succès. Comment procéder était la question. En attendant, on colla une nouvelle mission à Mustang : la capture d'une jeune femme, cambrioleuse de haut niveau qui selon les dires aurait une méthode pour le moins orthodoxe. Le brun s'y colla donc, avec sa prudence habituelle. Les militaires interrogèrent leurs indics.

« C'est com' je vous dis : personne n'arrive à l'approcher, ils se font tous repousser par une espèce de champ de force. » répéta l'un d'eux à des soldats incrédules.

Jean et Heymans échangèrent un regard pas très convaincu. Néanmoins, ils prirent note. D'informations en indications, ils mirent en place un filet.

« Un champ de force ? » fit Roy lorsque ses hommes lui firent part de leur détail.

« Ouais, à mon avis il avait un sérieux coup dans le nez. » sourit Jean.

Sans doute … toujours est-il qu'il fallait maintenant se mettre en position. L'appât était un bijou de collection chez un couple riche. Les militaires se dissimulaient dans un salon qui tenait plus de la salle de bal. La nuit était tombé depuis une bonne heure déjà. Leur invitée ne devrait plus tarder. Les hommes observaient toutes les entrées possibles, évaluaient leurs chances. Soudain, un bruit léger se fit entendre. Bientôt, une fine silhouette se profila.

« _La voilà. _» songea Mustang.

La voleuse approcha du bijou, puis s'arrêta. Alors que les soldats s'apprêtaient à intervenir, ils la virent pirouetter en arrière et disparaître dans l'ombre. Roy fronça les sourcils : que manigançait-elle ? La réponse vint en même temps qu'un cri de surprise étouffé. Un soldat venait tout bonnement de voltiger en l'air. Il fut suivi par un collègue, et par un autre. Rapidement, les militaires se retrouvaient expulsés au loin sans savoir comment.

« _Mais que ..._ »

Roy entendit tout près de lui. Faisant volte-face, il lança une décharge hypnotique. Si son adversaire fut atteint, lui aussi. Il se retrouva à glisser sur le sol jusqu'à buter un mur. Se redressant un peu après le choc, il la vit lever un bras et balayer devant elle. Roy valdingua au même instant, retombant lourdement sur le sol. Quand il regarda à nouveau, la voleuse tenait le bijou qu'elle glissait dans une petite bourse à sa ceinture. Elle décampa sitôt son forfait accompli.

« _Ce n'est pas possible. _» pensa Mustang, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre que la voleuse venait d'utiliser.

Les hommes derrière et autour se relevaient en geignant. Personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient été joués. Roy lui, n'avait qu'un nom en tête : Dave Sullivan. Le général se remit sur pieds, s'enquit de l'état de chacun et ordonna le repli.

* * *

><p>Le soir, Dave découvrit le général sur le pas de sa porte.<p>

« Monsieur Sullivan, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. » annonça Roy.

Si l'homme fut surpris, il accéda néanmoins à la requête du général. L'amenant à son salon, il lui demanda la raison de sa visite.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu à appréhender une cambrioleuse. Elle était spéciale m'a-t-on dit, particulièrement insaisissable. J'ai compris pourquoi une fois face à elle : il semblerait qu'elle soit capable de … comment dire … déplacer les gens par la pensée. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un de ce type ? » exposa le brun.

« Hm. Croyez-vous que nous soyons les seuls au monde à posséder un don ? Bien sûr que non. Cependant, c'est encore plus rare que l'hypnose, qui elle peut s'apprendre. Ce genre de don, on naît avec. Dans votre cas, cela s'appelle de la télékinésie. La capacité de mouvoir les choses par la pensée. » expliqua Dave.

« C'était donc ça. Un indicateur nous avait parlé d'un champ de force. » comprit Mustang.

« Ses ennemis se heurtent tout simplement à son pouvoir. Il faut un contact visuel avec ce pouvoir. De deux choses l'une : ou vos yeux prennent le dessus, ou alors il faudra utiliser votre voix. Le problème sera de la garder sous clé ensuite. » fit Sullivan.

« C'est sûr, avec un pouvoir pareil elle doit pouvoir tordre des barreaux. Rien de plus simple pour se frayer un passage ensuite. » convint Roy.

« A moins que vous n'arriviez à bloquer son don grâce au vôtre. » suggéra le quinquagénaire.

« C'est possible ça ? »

Dave ne répondit pas, et le brun comprit que la réponse était oui. Restait à savoir comment.

« Bien, je ne vous ennuierais pas plus longtemps. Merci beaucoup pour vos explications. » dit-il.

« Un verrou mental. » répondit Dave.

Qué ? Roy haussa un sourcil. Un verrou mental ?

« Vous voulez dire … pour bloquer son don ? »

« Oui. Il est possible de verrouiller plus profondément un esprit qu'en temps ordinaire. C'est cependant de la haute hypnose, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous expliquer le procédé. Mon grand-père y parvenait, mais ni moi ni ma mère ne sommes arrivés à reproduire ce phénomène. » révéla Dave.

Effectivement, enfermer ce don serait la seule manière efficace pour neutraliser cette femme une fois pour toutes.

« Pourquoi m'avoir révélé un tel secret ? Je croyais que vous surveilliez ? » demanda Mustang.

« Parce je vous en juge digne. Votre regard est droit, franc, honnête et teinté d'une grande détermination. Je vais vous expliquer les raisons de ma méfiance première. »

Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, Sullivan avait toute l'attention du général.

« Connaissez-vous un général du nom de McFarlow ? »

Roy réfléchit. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais sur le moment rien ne lui revenait.

« Il était comme vous et moi. Un hypnotiseur. Le premier que j'ai rencontré en dehors de ma famille qui aie voulu apprendre cette technique. J'étais plus jeune que vous à l'époque, c'était il y a trente ans déjà. Je lui ai enseigné mon art, et il ne s'est pas gêné pour l'utiliser à des fins personnelles, pour gravir les échelons. Quand je l'ai connu, ce n'était qu'un simple sergent. »

McFarlow a ensuite soumis chaque personne qui pouvait lui servir : ses collègues, ses supérieurs, ses subordonnés, les criminels …

« Il les poussaient à commettre divers méfaits. Il a été jusqu'à provoqué des rixes entre gangs, et une guerre a failli éclater entre notre pays et Creta. Si elle n'a pas eu lieu c'est parce que je suis intervenu. Nous sommes battus à coup d'hypnose. » raconta Sullivan.

« Je me souviens … c'est le général qui a mystérieusement disparu et qu'on a jamais retrouvé. » dit Mustang.

« En réalité, moi seul sait où il se trouve. Et personne ne l'a retrouvé, car j'ai fait en sorte que les recherches cessent. »

Roy comprit très bien par quel moyen.

« Le général McFarlow ne peut plus hypnotiser ? » questionna Mustang.

« Non. Ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il est privé de volonté à jamais. » répondit sombrement Dave.

A ces mots, Roy sentit son échine se hérisser. L'hypnose pouvait mener loin très loin, mais c'était la dernière phrase qui provoquait chez lui un malaise. Priver de volonté. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait avec chaque personne qu'il avait hypnotisée ? En particulier ses subordonnés. C'était … c'était … comme une forme d'esclavage.

« Vous vous sentez bien général ? » demanda Dave.

Roy était pâle.

« Oui euh … pour en revenir à cette femme, comment puis-je l'arrêter ? » interrogea Mustang.

« Vous devez réussir à l'hypnotiser avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Puis lui imposer un verrou afin qu'elle ne puisse plus utiliser son don à l'avenir. » conseilla Sullivan.

Roy acquiesça. Ce ne serait pas évident à accomplir. Il décida qu'il en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Il remercia Sullivan pour sa franchise, puis quitta son domicile.

* * *

><p>Chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses cheveux obsidienne retombant devant les yeux. Tout ceci tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Roy se demanda comment mettre de l'ordre, tant tout cherchait à se faire entendre en priorité. Son équipe, les indics, le général Murray, cette voleuse télékinésique … tiens en parlant d'elle, combien d'autres possédait un don ? De quelle nature ? Un véritable monde caché se dévoilait à lui.<p>

« _Bon. Je vais d'abord m'occuper de cette bonne femme, après quoi je … je libèrerais mes subordonnés de leur état. Ils m'en voudront à mort, mais au moins je me sentirais mieux. _» résolut Mustang.

Sur ce, à table. Le brun ne mangea pas grand-chose, préoccupé par la réaction qu'aurait ses hommes. Il réveillerait aussi Edward, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'occasionner un festival. Tant pis, il l'aurait cherché. Le jour suivant, il lança les recherches sur la déplaceuse d'objet. Il fallut bien deux semaines pour la localiser. Le lieu confirmé, toute l'équipe se précipita pour la coincer. L'endroit était une maison banale, dans un quartier de condition moyenne. Riza entra par la porte du jardin, aux commandes d'une unité. L'endroit était silencieux. Les soldats progressaient arme au poing, sens en éveil. Vu la façon dont la femme s'était débarrassé d'eux la première fois, chacun se demandait ce qui allait se passer.

Tout à coup, les militaires se sentirent paralysés. Leur tête menaça d'exploser. Ils tombèrent à terre. Un homme entra alors dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient.

« Vous venez pour arrêter ma sœur n'est-ce pas ? Et certainement pour la flanquer en laboratoire pendant qu'on y est. Attendez, je vais m'occuper de votre cas. » annonça-t-il.

Il recommença son emprise, faisant gémir les militaires. Riza se courba puis son corps son cambra. La douleur cessa. Elle rouvrit les yeux, pour croiser une paire d'yeux noisette, un sourire peu engageant. Hawkeye sentit qu'on l'empoignait. Elle se débattit, réussissant à atteindre son adversaire puis à se libérer. La blonde s'éloigna et se releva. Elle devait donner l'alerte, ce qu'elle fit en appelant. L'homme revint brutalement à la charge. Hawkeye ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Le type n'eut plus qu'à la charger comme un sac et à la traîner dans une autre pièce.

Il la lâcha sur le sol, s'assura qu'elle reste tranquille en usant de son pouvoir. Ce détail réglé, il allait pouvoir lui donner une leçon tout en joignant l'utile à l'agréable. Mais alors qu'il s'occupait à lui retirer ses habits, la porte explosa. Roy entra dans la pièce, et d'un coup jugea la situation : sa précieuse subordonnée à terre, la veste défaite, le haut remonté sur le ventre et une expression de terreur sur le visage.

« Comment oses-tu ? » lança Roy entre ses dents.

Le type se retourna pour calmer cet excité. Il se prit de plein fouet le regard du brun.

« Je vais te réduire l'esprit en bouillie. » menaça le général.

Riza elle, glissa sur le côté pour se mettre à l'abri. Les yeux flamboyants de Mustang avaient happé ceux de l'adversaire. Il entra rapidement en fusion, mais cette fois fut différente. Il était si furieux de ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire à Riza que son esprit entra violemment dans celui de sa victime. L'homme au sol eut l'impression que son souffle se coupait. La décharge hypnotique était très puissante. C'était comme si on lui écrasait la cervelle contre un mur. Roy lui, avait trouvé la partie de l'esprit contenant le pouvoir : la possibilité d'infliger des chocs au système nerveux, par la voie mentale. Il se concentra là-dessus.

Hawkeye de son côté, regardait la scène interloquée. Mais que diable se passait-il ? Son supérieur semblait infliger des dommages à celui qui avait tenté d'abuser d'elle. Tout à coup, le type se cambra sur le sol, en proie à ce qu'il avait fait subir aux soldats. Mustang était partagé entre l'envie de réduire cette ordure en cendres et celle de lui bousiller la cervelle. Sa colère était intense, très intense.

« Ça … brûle ... » articula l'homme au sol.

Dans les prunelles du brun venait en effet se dessiner en fines lignes rouges le symbole alchimique qu'il utilisait pour ses flammes. Hésitant sur la sentence à appliquer, l'hypnose se combinait à l'alchimie mais aussi au pouvoir mental. Le type fut pris de convulsions affreuses.

« Petite ordure ! » grogna le général, qui ne paraissait pas réaliser ce qui se produisait.

« Général ... » intervint Riza.

« Je vais t'apprendre à poser tes sales pattes sur elle ! »

Le concerné se cambra d'une étrange manière, comme si on le soulevait par la ceinture avant de retomber inerte.

« Général Mustang ! » reprit Hawkeye.

Roy sursauta, relâchant son emprise. Il se tourna vers Riza, toujours au sol mais avec une expression choquée sur le visage. Mustang regarda l'homme qu'il avait mentalement attaqué. Marchant vers lui, il posa deux doigts sur son cou.

* * *

><p>« Il est mort. » souffla-t-il.<p>

Mais comment … Roy ne l'avait pas touché. A moins que … sa colère … l'hypnose … Roy recula.

« Généraaaal ! » entendit le brun.

La voix de Jean. Mustang se précipita. La voleuse était là, balayant les soldats comme la fois précédente.

« Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver vous ! » fit Mustang.

La jeune femme, une rouquine, fit volte-face. Inconsciemment, Roy lui lança le don que possédait son frère. La voleuse se plia aussitôt en deux. Elle voulut riposter. Le militaire la plaqua contre le mur avec un regard flamboyant … et actif. Il ne fut pas long à entrer dans sa tête. Encore sous le coup de la colère, il ne fit pas dans la dentelle et sa victime échappa un gémissement. De nouveau le cercle au lézard apparut dans les yeux obsidienne. Roy se concentra sur le siège de la télékinésie. Toutefois, au lieu de poser un verrou dessus il détruisit totalement la zone. Quand il la relâcha elle avait perdu connaissance. Le tout avait pris moins d'une minute.

« Embarquez-moi ça. » ordonna-t-il.

Les soldats accoururent pour ramasser la voleuse. Roy sortit le premier de la maison. Riza le regarda passer, pensive. Son général avait agit d'une étrange manière. De retour au QG, le corps du frère de la voleuse fut autopsié. Il en résulta que son système nerveux était très endommagé, ayant subi une violente et mortelle hausse de température. Ce diagnostique laissa Roy pantois. Une hausse de température … comme s'il avait brûlé de l'intérieur.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Et surtout comment ? _» se demanda-t-il.

« Général ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air étrange. » intervint Hawkeye.

Roy lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle avait remarqué, elle ne pouvait que remarquer. Roy ferma les yeux.

« Rassemblez tout le monde, y compris les frères Elric. » répondit-il.

Intriguée, Riza obtempéra néanmoins. Tout le monde fut réuni dans le bureau du général, Edward seul grognant. Roy entra le dernier, puis les invita à s'asseoir.

« Si je vous convoque maintenant, c'est parce que j'ai des révélations à vous faire. » annonça-t-il.

Il leva la tête vers ses hommes, qui affichaient un point d'interrogation sur le visage.

« Cela va vous paraître incroyable, mais soyez tranquille je peux prouver mes dires. »

Il leur raconta tout : sa découverte d'un livre au curieux titre dans la bibliothèque nationale, son emprunt par curiosité, le contenu de cet ouvrage et son premier essai. Roy exprima qu'il ne pensait pas que cela marcherait, et pourtant. Il était capable d'hypnotiser tout et n'importe quoi. Ainsi, il avait soumis le général Murray, les indics, les voyous possédant des informations, ceux qu'ils devaient arrêter. Voilà comment il avait gravi un échelon de plus, pourquoi il avait du succès, Son équipe l'écouta avec un étonnement croissant. Edward fit signe à son frère que le général avait pété son câble.

« Puisque vous ne semblez pas le croire, et oui Edward je t'ai vu, posez-vous ces quelques questions. Breda, vous qui aviez peur des chiens, comment croyez-vous que cette peur aie disparu ? Et vous Havoc, ça combien de temps que vous n'avez plus fumé, alors qu'avant vous aviez constamment la cigarette à la bouche ? Vous Hawkeye, vous êtes fatiguée parce que vous faites la moitié de mon travail à ma place. Toi Edward, tu ne trouves pas étrange d'être si patient avec moi ? Le tout du jour au lendemain pour chacun de vous ? » conclut Roy.

Touché. Vu sous cet angle il y avait de quoi s'interroger. Toutefois, le brun sentait qu'il leur fallait une preuve concrète. Aussi se pencha-t-il vers Hayate. Il se mit à sa hauteur et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal.

« Hayate … va me chercher un livre à la couverture bleue, troisième étagère en partant de la gauche. Aide-toi d'une chaise. »

Eberlués, les militaires et ados virent le petit chien partir derrière un bureau, pousser une chaise avec les pattes avant jusque vers la bibliothèque au fond du bureau. Il grimpa dessus puis sur le dossier pour atteindre la troisième étagère. Là, il appuya sur un livre bleu, qu'il saisit dans la gueule avant de redescendre et de l'apporter à Mustang. Ce dernier libéra le chien.

« Vous nous avez vraiment ... » fit Riza ahurie.

« Privé de votre volonté oui, et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, et je me suis ensuite laissé grisé. Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça, et pour ceux qui le souhaite je les déshypnotiserais. Si vous désirez être mutés, j'appuierais votre demande avec les meilleures recommandations. » annonça Roy.

Il sortit alors prendre l'air, laissant ses hommes digérer tout cela.


	7. Autre face de l'hypnose

**Les réactions de l'équipe face aux révélations de Mustang. Alors, ça fait quoi d'être hypnotisés ? Roy va-t-il s'arrêter pour autant ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>« C'était donc ça. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Pour qu'Edward ne s'énerve plus d'un coup. » dit Alphonse.<p>

« J'en reviens pas. Je ne me souviens de rien, et m'en suis même pas aperçu. » déclara Havoc.

« Il a dû effacer ce moment de notre esprit. » lança Vato Falman.

« Le bâtard ! Prendre possession de mon esprit pour y imposer ses ordres ! Il ne manque pas d'air ! » lança Edward.

« En tout cas tout s'explique maintenant. » dit Riza, toujours sous le choc des révélations.

Elle était un peu de l'avis d'Ed, Mustang avait abusé de son don et elle lui en voulait un peu.

« Franchement, est-ce si terrible ? » dit Fuery.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, le faisant rougir un peu.

« Ben oui. Vous lieutenant Havoc, vous ne détruisez plus votre santé et avouez que vous respirez mieux depuis. » reprit le sergent-chef.

« C'est vrai, je le vois lors des courses à pieds je dure plus longtemps. Puis ça me fait des économies en plus. »

« Et vous lieutenant Breda, est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux de ne plus craindre les chiens ? » continua Kaïn.

« Non, répondit le roux après un haussement d'épaule. Je suis débarrassé d'une phobie gênante, je vais pas m'en plaindre.

« Le sergent-chef Fuery a raison. Sur le coup ça choque un peu, mais au final le général aurait pu faire bien pire. » approuva Alphonse.

« Ouais ben moi je trouve que c'est pas correct. Il n'a pas le droit de m'empêcher de m'exprimer. » s'entêta Edward.

« Moi je trouve qu'il a eu raison, au risque de te décevoir. Plus d'une fois il aurait pu t'envoyer au trou pour insubordination ou manque de respect. Je suis sûr que d'autres l'auraient fait. Le général Mustang a eu beaucoup de patience avec toi Ed. Et honnêtement, ça a dû arranger tout le monde de ne plus t'entendre hurler comme un putois. Même toi tu es moins stressé en venant ici. » lança Alphonse.

Ed grommela. Son frère avait raison, mais il refusait de l'admettre tout haut.

« Par contre en ce qui vous concerne lieutenant-colonel ... » reprit Fuery.

« Eh bien … c'est vrai que c'était de l'abus de me refiler la moitié de son travail. Malgré tout c'était prévisible. D'un autre côté, il m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Donc je peux pas lui en vouloir. » répondit Hawkeye.

« Donc on est tous d'accord ? » demanda Kaïn.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Le brun alla donc chercher le général, quand ce dernier s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.

« Ah vous tombez bien général, nous avons fini de délibérer. » annonça-t-il.

« Ah … très bien. »

Roy entra la tête haute, quoique pétri d'angoisse. Sans ses hommes où irait-il ? Il se mit face à eux, aussi digne que possible. Il les dévisagea un à un, tentant de deviner leur pensée. Mais ses hommes étaient de marbre.

« Je parlerais au nom de l'équipe général. » annonça Kaïn.

Roy hocha la tête en assentiment.

« On vous dira franchement que ce n'était pas très correct de votre part d'avoir pris possession de notre esprit de la sorte, attendu que c'est un domaine privé et même intime. »

« Je comprends très bien. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas percé votre plus profonds secret. Juste votre état d'esprit. » dit-il.

« Tant mieux. Cependant, vous n'avez rien fait de répréhensible et vous avez même aidé certains, on a décidé qu'on ne vous en tiendrait pas rigueur. »

Roy arrondit les yeux, puis s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement et un sourire. Son équipe fut touchée : il montrait qu'il tenait à eux en leur avouant tout puis en étant soulagé de leur réaction.

« Je vous remercie. Souhaitez-vous toutefois que je vous libère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Juste le lieutenant-colonel. »

« Oui je comprends. Et toi Edward ? » sourit Roy.

« Mggrmnon. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Maintenant que j'ai compris, j'ai remarqué que vous me preniez moins la tête. Alors continuons. »

Roy acquiesça, puis s'approcha d'Hawkeye. Cette dernière se sentit un peu nerveuse. Dieu que son regard était envoûtant ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit doué pour l'hypnose.

* * *

><p>« Prête ? » s'enquit-il doucement.<p>

Elle répondit par un signe de tête. Les autres observaient avec intérêt, même Edward dont l'esprit scientifique s'éveillait. Roy activa son mode hypnotique.

« Détendez-vous Riza. Ne regardez que mes yeux, vous n'entendez que ma voix. » dit-il.

Riza succomba à nouveau à cette emprise. Son regard se vida, elle parut amorphe.

« Désormais, vous ne vous occuperez que de votre travail comme autrefois. Tout redevient normal, comme d'habitude. Entendu Riza ? » continua Roy.

« Oui-j'ai-compris. » répondit-elle.

« Parfait. A présent éveillez-vous. » termina-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Les yeux d'Hawkeye papillonnèrent, et elle sortit de sa transe.

« Alors ? » demanda Jean curieux.

« Eh bien … je me sens bien. Comme avant. » dit Riza.

« L'hypnose ne laisse pas de traces physiques, en dehors du cas de l'homme que j'ai …. enfin vous me comprenez. » expliqua Roy.

« Et il suffit qu'un claquement de doigt pour être réveillé ? » interrogea Ed.

« Uniquement si l'hypnotiseur le décide. Tu penses bien qu'autrement n'importe quel claquement annulerait les effets. Ce qui rendrait l'hypnose inefficace à la longue. »

« Et tout le monde peut apprendre ? » fit Breda.

« Oui et non. D'après l'auteur du livre - que j'ai rencontré au passage -, il est préférable d'avoir du magnétisme. Cela facilite l'apprentissage mais aussi la puissance de l'hypnose. »

« J'y pense : le lieutenant-colonel Archer, c'était votre oeuvre ? » fit Alphonse.

« Houlà ! Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là ! » s'exclama Roy en se frappant le front.

« Ben c'est pas dommage ! Je serais d'avis de l'oublier encore un moment celui-là ! » lança Havoc.

« En tout cas c'est impressionnant ce que l'hypnose peut réaliser. Durablement en plus. » dit Falman.

« C'est ce qui fait sa dangerosité aussi. » souligna Roy.

Il repensa notamment au général McFarlow. Celui-là, il avait réellement abusé de son don. Toujours est-il que l'équipe aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler cette nouvelle. Hypnotisés. Qui aurait pu imaginer un truc pareil ? (_ndla : bah moi_.) Riza prit toutefois soin de rappeler à son supérieur qu'il devait effectuer son travail SEUL. Ce qui occasionna une rafale de balles autour de sa silhouette.

Lentement mais sûrement, chacun se remit au travail. Les militaires jetèrent de fréquents coups d'œil à leur supérieur. Oseraient-ils le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux après ça ? Il n'avait plus de raison de les hypnotiser, cependant … cette méfiance les gênait. Elle ne durerait probablement que le temps qu'ils s'habituent.

Plus loin dans la journée, Roy allait découvrit une facette de plus de son pouvoir. Une qu'il ne serait jamais attendue à posséder.

* * *

><p>« Hawkeye, savez-vous où nous avons classé les dossiers du début de l'année ? » questionna Roy.<p>

« Sur le haut de l'armoire au fond. » répondit Riza.

Le brun chercha des yeux, avant de s'y rendre. La boîte était contre le mur, hors de portée de Mustang. Il pesta tout en tendant la main. Jusqu'à ce que … cette dernière vienne d'elle-même vers le soldat.

« Ouah ! » s'exclama Roy.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » demanda Riza.

« La … la boîte ! Elle s'est déplacée … toute seule ! » répondit Roy ahuri.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle est venue vers moi. »

Le général redescendit avec son carton. Riza paraissait sceptique. D'après les explications du brun, l'hypnose s'utilisait uniquement sur les êtres vivants. Elle le regarda poser le carton d'archives sur son bureau. Le brun l'observait cherchant l'explication à cet étrange phénomène. Au bout de cinq minutes, il contourna son bureau pour se placer à l'opposé. Incertain, il tendit les mains vers le carton. Hawkeye suivait, relativement curieuse. Pendant un instant, rien ne se produisit. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à renvoyer son supérieur au travail, quand elle vit la boîte parcourir la courte distance qui la séparait de l'homme.

« Là ! Vous avez vu ? » demanda Roy.

« Oui … comment avez-vous fait ? » répondit Riza stupéfaite.

« Si je le savais. »

« Recommencez ? »

Roy se déplaça de nouveau, leva ses mimines et se concentra. Le carton se promena de nouveau sur le bureau.

« Incroyable. » souffla Mustang.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Où et quand avait-il pu acquérir ce nouveau don ? Les deux militaires s'observèrent mutuellement, ne sachant que dire ni que faire. L'hypnose ne passait pas encore que déjà il manifestait un autre pouvoir. Roy finit par s'asseoir précautionneusement sur son siège, les yeux rivés sur la boîte. Il allait devoir éclaircir ce nouveau mystère.

Toutefois, lorsque la fin de service fut venue, Riza le devança. Il avait mentionné l'auteur du livre avec lequel il avait étudié l'hypnose, un certain Dave Sullivan. Après quelques courtes recherches, elle avait découvert qu'il habitait la capitale. Aussi Riza avait-elle décidé de lui parler des récents évènements.

« Oui ? » demanda Dave en la découvrant sur son pallier.

« Monsieur Sullivan ? Bonsoir, je m'appelle Riza Hawkeye, lieutenant-colonel. Je suis sous les ordres du général Mustang, et c'est à son sujet que je viens. » se présenta la jeune femme.

Dave s'écarta pour lui signifier d'entrer. Il la conduisit au salon.

« Pour quelle raison venir me parler de lui ? » demanda-t-il.

Il craignait que le jeune homme aie perdu la tête avec son don.

« Eh bien, il nous a tout raconté au sujet de l'hypnose. Et par conséquent de vous. Moi qu'il avait envoûtée il m'a libérée. Mais ce n'est pas le vrai problème. » commença Riza.

Dave s'avoua un instant soulagé, cependant il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Il se trouve qu'à présent il a acquis un pouvoir supplémentaire. Celui de déplacer les objets par la pensée. » révéla Riza.

Sullivan écarquilla les yeux. Comment diable …

« Que s'est-il passé avant qu'il en arrive là ? Y a-t-il eu des évènements particuliers ? Graves ? »

Hawkeye réfléchit. La seule chose marquante avant ceci, c'était cette mission où elle l'avait vu se focaliser sur l'homme qui avait manqué de la violer. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était assez étonnant. La blonde décida de s'en ouvrir à Sullivan. Elle lui narra la scène en détail, les yeux flamboyants de Roy, et cette impression d'y avoir discerné du rouge. L'homme qui gémissait que cela brûlait, puis qui retombait inerte. Et les résultats de l'autopsie. Dave écouta tout avec une grande attention.

* * *

><p>« Que pensez-vous que cela signifie, Monsieur Sullivan ? » conclut Riza.<p>

« Cela veut dire, que votre supérieur va plus loin que n'importe qui dans l'hypnose. Il a trouvé le moyen d'écraser un esprit, mais de manière plus drastique que la méthode de ma connaissance. Je sais qu'il pratique l'alchimie du feu. Ce rouge dans ses yeux … je suis prêt à parier qu'il est responsable de ce coup de chaud mortel. Une alliance entre son alchimie et son hypnose. »

« Mais … d'où vient ce pouvoir ? » reprit Riza.

« De son hypnose tout simplement. En opérant la fusion émotionnelle avec ces personnes possédant tout comme lui un don, il a inconsciemment copié ce don. Car il a dû essayer de l'anéantir chez son adversaire, ce qui a exigé un rapprochement plus intense. Il est en train de devenir plus puissant qu'il ne devrait. »

Sullivan ne savait quoi penser de cette prouesse. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'hypnotiser quelqu'un avec un pouvoir pouvait conduire à se l'approprier. Riza elle, pensait à autre chose. Ce jour-là ils avaient affronté un frère et sa sœur, chacun avec son propre don. Chacun avait subi l'hypnose de Roy. Fatalement, il avait récupéré un autre pouvoir. Les objets qui bougeaient seuls venaient de la sœur. Le frère lui, infligeait des chocs nerveux. Elle ferait mieux de l'en avertir avant qu'il ne lâche involontairement une attaque sur une personne innocente.

« Je vous remercie pour ses renseignements, monsieur Sullivan. » fit Riza en se levant.

Le maître des lieux la raccompagna, pensif. Il avait appréhendé que le militaire ne dérape, seulement si à présent il possédait d'autres dons, il ne ferait pas le poids si jamais il devait le neutraliser. Mustang semblait déjà plus fort que Sullivan avec la seule hypnose. Que se passerait-il en cas de dérive ? Qui serait à même de l'arrêter ? Surtout si par la suite il acquérait encore d'autres pouvoirs. Combien étaient-ils à vivre dans le silence ? Combien de capacités nouvelles se trouvaient là, à sa portée ?

« _Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il garde la tête froide. _» pensa Sullivan.

De son côté, Hawkeye était parvenue chez son général. Surpris de la voir à cette heure, il l'avait néanmoins faite entrer et installée au salon. Là, sa subordonnée lui raconta son entrevue avec l'auteur du livre d'hypnose.

« Je vois. C'est donc ça. J'y suis effectivement allé fort avec ces deux-là. Je pensais leur poser un verrou mental, du moins pour l'un, et au lieu de ça c'est mon propre esprit que j'ai déverrouillé. » fit Roy.

« Que pensez-vous faire maintenant ? » interrogea la blonde.

« Apprendre à me servir de la télékinésie me paraît un bon début. Cela évitera des situations hasardeuses et compliquées. Pour l'autre pouvoir en revanche, je n'aie guère envie de l'utiliser. Ce que ce type était capable d'infliger me hérisse. » exposa Mustang.

« Je comprends. »

« A l'avenir, je vérifierais si la personne que j'hypnotise possède un don elle aussi. Je garderais ainsi mes distances comme on dit. Qui sait ce que je pourrais ramasser. Et l'hypnose me suffit largement. Rien qu'avec ça, je pourrais occasionner beaucoup de dégâts. Limitons donc la casse. » continua le brun.

Riza fut soulagée. Elle avait beau savoir que son supérieur avait les pieds sur terre et ne cherchait pas le pouvoir, ce qui lui arrivait pouvait faire perdre la tête à n'importe qui. Il s'était après tout plus ou moins laissé griser au début.

« Il est tard, je vous offre le dîner ? » proposa Roy.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Riza avant de porter une main à sa bouche, confuse.

Roy sourit devant la gêne de sa soldate.

« Je pense que je vous dois bien ça, après ces semaines harassantes. » reprit le brun avec une expression de douceur.

Hawkeye avait toujours les joues rouges d'embarras. Toutefois, elle accepta bien volontiers. Un dîner avec lui … elle ne l'avait jamais espéré. Leur relation était très claire : professionnelle avant tout. Un lien solide s'était établi entre grâce à leur rencontre jeune, puis aux épreuves traversées. Mais voilà. Pas de rapprochement plus que nécessaire. Toujours, de la distance. Riza s'en était accommodée. Elle aida son supérieur à mettre le couvert en dépit de ses protestations, puis le contempla en train de cuisiner. Que c'était bizarre de se retrouver ici … le brun apporta le dîner qu'il servit à la jeune femme.

« Hmm c'est délicieux. » commenta Riza à la première bouchée.

« Merci. Je suis content que ça vous plaise. Et encore une fois, mes excuses pour vous avoir hypnotisée. » sourit Roy.

« Je vous ai pardonné vous savez. Même si vous connaissant je sais que cela aurait été inévitable. » reprit Hawkeye avec malice.

S'il avait pu baisser les oreilles, elles seraient déjà à ses épaules.

« Enfin cela vous a permis de gravir un échelon de plus. »

« Oui … probablement encore avec l'affaire Scar, mais tant pis. »

Riza darda ses yeux vers lui. Une ombre était passée sur le visage de son supérieur. Un bref instant, mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

« A propos, que s'est-il passé ? Votre hypnose n'a pas fonctionné sur lui ? » interrogea la blonde.

« Oh que si, je ne serais plus là sinon. Le problème c'est que … tout ce qu'ont pu ressentir les Ishbals durant la guerre a jailli. J'ai tout ressenti, avec une telle force que j'ai cru tomber dans les pommes. La guerre vue de leur côté. A cause de ça, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Je lui ai donc conseillé d'aller vivre parmi les siens, en oubliant sa haine et en m'oubliant moi par la même occasion. » raconta Mustang.

Riza l'écoutait bouche bée. Elle qui avait vécu ce conflit et qui en connaissait toute l'horreur, ne pouvait pourtant pas imaginer ce que les victimes avaient subi. Car elle avait été du côté des vainqueurs. Toute cette peur, ce désespoir, cette incompréhension, cette haine et ce désir de vengeance ... or Roy l'avait pris de plein fouet. Cela avait dû être atroce comme expérience. Elle reposa sa fourchette.

« D'une certaine manière, vous avez résolu l'affaire. Il ne devrait plus s'en prendre à qui que ce soit. » dit-elle.

« Je l'espère. Car malgré l'hypnose, cette guerre ne s'efface pas. Les autres seront là pour lui rappeler, et qui sait il pourrait retrouver ses envies de vengeance. » contredit Roy.

Il lui avait pourtant bien intimé de ne plus y songer. Seulement on ne savait jamais. Enfin. Le brun reprit son repas, suivit par Riza.

« Autrement, que pensez-vous faire à présent ? »

« Continuer à grimper j'imagine. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber avec un si bon atout dans la manche. J'en ai fait la promesse bien avant de connaître l'existence de cette technique. L'hypnose est simplement un meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. » avoua Mustang.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était convaincre les autres qu'il était taillé pour le sommet de la hiérarchie. Pour cela, il pouvait les hypnotiser pour qu'il travaille avec eux et ainsi acquérir expérience et crédibilité. Hawkeye acquiesça. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il se serve de ce pouvoir tant qu'il ne perdait pas la tête. Et elle était là pour y veiller.


	8. Visite du monde caché

**Roy mène sa barque le plus efficacement possible. Cependant, il va faire une rencontre étrange, qui le conduira dans un monde caché.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture**.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, Roy et son équipe continuaient leurs missions avec autant d'efficacité. L'hypnose de Mustang, surtout, était d'une aide des plus précieuses : elle permettait d'éviter les blessés, les morts et également une rédemption garantie des criminels. Car à présent, le général incluait l'ordre à ses prises de se réhabiliter. Il avait demandé conseil à Sullivan pour apposer des verrous mentaux, afin de prévenir des rechutes de la part des repris de justice. Ceci avait achevé de convaincre Dave de la justesse d'esprit de Mustang. Il se servait de ce don à bon escient. Aussi lui avait-il donné des cours avec plaisir, ayant retrouvé des notes de son grand-père, seul capable de poser des verrous.<p>

« Le secret réside dans la force de votre propre esprit. Vous devez le calibrer afin qu'il n'écrase pas celui de votre sujet, tout en étant suffisamment fort pour s'imposer et ne pas s'imprégner de son vécu. Autrement, cela pourrait vous nuire gravement. » avait expliqué Sullivan.

Roy avait alors découvert la complexité de l'esprit humain. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une boîte qu'on pouvait ouvrir et refermer à sa guise. Plusieurs portes existaient, menant toutes à une émotion, un état précis. Il devait atteindre un point de concentration absolue pour cheminer entre ses portes, trouver ce qui avait mené le sujet à déraper, atténuer ces états et imposer son ordre. Venait ensuite le verrou mental, cadenassé dans l'esprit au milieu des couches les plus profondes. Mais pourtant si présent, comme une obsession. Roy avait étudié les obsessions, et découvert qu'elles résultaient d'un trouble mental bien souvent.

Et là, il se servait de son autre pouvoir relié à ce domaine. Celui prélevé sur l'homme qui avait failli violenter Riza. Combiné à son hypnose il donnait un verrou efficace et très présent. Ce développement psychique rendait le général plus sensible, dans le sens où il percevait ce que son entourage ressentait. Ce n'était que des vibrations, cependant suffisantes pour qu'il sache de quoi il retournait. Un autre atout selon lui. C'était pratiquement comme lire dans les pensées. Un excellent moyen de s'adapter. Au passage, il avait obtenu une nouvelle promotion et était passé général de division. Naturellement, il fit également monter en grade son équipe pour la garder proche de lui.

D'ailleurs, chacun commençait à considérer ce don comme une véritable bénédiction.

Pour l'heure, Roy n'avait plus recroisé de personne spéciale comme lui. Cela lui était égal, car il ne les cherchait nullement. Il gardait pour le moment les yeux rivés sur son objectif. Pour ce faire, il poursuivait les missions en dépit de son grade. Durant l'une d'elles pourtant, le monde caché comme il nommait ceux possédant un don comme lui se rappela à son bon souvenir. Le brun se détendait dans son bar préféré, quand il fut abordé par une femme.

« Bonsoir. » dit-elle.

Roy lui coula un regard. Brune, yeux noisettes, peau mate, vêtue d'une robe rouge.

« Bonsoir. » répondit poliment le militaire.

« Vous permettez que je vous offre un verre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non merci. »

Bien aimable, mais elle n'était pas son genre.

« Vous devriez accepter, car ce que j'ai à vous dire vous intéressera grandement. » reprit la brune avec un demi-sourire.

« Tiens donc. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une boisson pour être attentif. »

« En ce cas. Je m'appelle Meredith Brook. Et je sais que vous êtes spécial. »

Roy fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cette entrée en matière avait néanmoins piqué sa curiosité.

« C'est-à-dire ? » questionna le brun.

« Vous possédez un don. Qui vous a sans doute permis d'arriver là où vous en êtes. » continua Meredith en sirotant une boisson verte.

Cette fois, le général lui fit face. Il ne sentait aucune menace venant de cette femme, pas plus qu'il ne percevait de la peur ou autre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit. Mais je pense que votre question signifie plutôt que suis-je. Je suis comme vous, je possède un don. » expliqua Meredith.

Voyez-vous ça. Le brun se concentra sur son psychisme, tentant de deviner ce que cette femme lui voulait. Du chantage ? Discuter ?

« Je crois savoir que vous … hypnotisez les gens. » reprit Brook en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous a conduit à cette hypothèse ? »

« J'ai eu connaissance de ce don par ma mère. Elle a connu quelqu'un comme ça, un militaire comme vous. »

Roy sut immédiatement de qui elle parlait.

« Bien. Que me voulez-vous ? » continua Roy.

« Vous faire savoir qu'il existe une communauté de gens comme vous. Vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre quand bon vous semblera. Nul besoin de vous cacher parmi nous. »

« C'est bien aimable de votre part, seulement je n'ai pour le moment pas besoin de me retrouver parmi d'autres comme moi. » répondit Roy en se tournant.

« Comme vous le souhaitez. Notre porte vous sera toujours ouverte. » conclut Meredith.

Roy eut comme une drôle d'impression alors qu'elle partait. Il n'y pensa plus et décida qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer au bercail.

* * *

><p>Durant les jours suivants cependant, il repensa plus que de raison à cette femme rencontrée dans un bar. Il s'interrogeait dessus, et finit par aller en discuter avec celui qui devenait son maître à penser en matière de paranormal.<p>

« Hmmm …. non cette Meredith Brook ne me dit rien, pas plus que cette soi-disant communauté. Peut-être devriez-vous enquêter. » répondit Sullivan.

« Je doute de pouvoir dénicher quelque chose. Ce genre de rassemblement doit être très secret. » objecta Roy.

« Allons, un hypnotiseur de talent comme vous doit bien pouvoir dénicher des informations. » sourit Dave.

« Si encore je savais où chercher. Elle ne m'a rien dit sur l'endroit où pourrait se tenir cette communauté. »

« Dans ce cas, voyez si elle revient dans votre bar. » conseilla Dave.

« Bonne idée. Je l'interrogeais à ce moment-là. »

Mustang remercia le quinquagénaire, puis prit congé. Dès le lendemain, il irait voir si cette Brook repointait le bout de son nez. Toutefois, pas de Meredith le soir ni le lendemain. Roy retourna pendant une semaine espérant la voir. Car désormais, elle ne quittait plus ses pensées. Le brun pressentait que ce n'était pas normal. Il voulait la retrouver et plus le temps passait, plus ce désir s'accroissait. Cela avait tendance à le distraire, le frustrer même le rendant quelque peu agressif.

« Général ! On nous signale une prise d'otage dans le quartier de Wallstone ! » s'exclama un soldat cet après-midi là.

Le brun se leva et avec lui toute son équipe. Les militaires furent conduits dans l'immeuble où se tenait ladite prise. D'après la synthèse qu'on lui fit, la situation était classique : un homme qui demandait la libération d'un chef de gang. Les otages, des employés d'une société commerciale.

« _Bon … va falloir que j'ai ce gars dans mon champ de vision, ou à portée de voix. Avant cela, tentons une négociation. _» pensa le général.

Il demanda un téléphone, afin d'être en contact avec le preneur d'otage. On lui apporta, ainsi que le numéro de la ligne donnant dans le bureau où tout le monde était rassemblé. Un négociateur arriva pour prendre la température de l'eau. Roy écouta en même temps. De ce qu'il perçut, l'homme était très énervé et prêt à tout.

« Essayez un peu d'approcher et je vous carre une balle dans le lard ! »

Sur ce, la communication fut coupée. Roy s'éloigna pour prendre des nouvelles des snipers.

« Hawkeye où en sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il s'est bien planqué l'animal. Pas moyen de l'avoir en visée. » répondit la blonde, embusquée sur un toit.

Et … crotte. Il allait donc devoir utiliser son don. La question serait d'y aller discrètement. Le revers de médaille du grade, il ne pouvait plus prendre de risque comme avant. Comment faire ?

« _Ce serait bien qu'il entende ma voix … je vais tenter le coup_. » songea le brun.

Parce que pour les yeux, il risquait d'en avoir un troisième. Il avait bien développé sa télékinésie, mais de là à arrêter une balle ou plusieurs. Le général demanda le téléphone.

« Je vais réessayer, sait-on jamais. » dit-il au soldat qui portait l'appareil servant pour téléphoner sur le dos.

Il entendit la sonnerie trois fois.

« Quoi encore ? » répondit une voix abrupte.

« Allons, calmez-vous. Nous sommes tous là pour éviter que ça se termine mal. Vous inclus. » répondit le général de sa voix chaude.

« Je vous ai dit que ... » répondit le terroriste, d'une voix moins agressive déjà.

« Je sais, j'ai entendu vos revendications. Mais je n'ai nulle garantie de votre part. Relâchez donc quelques otages. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux. »

L'effet hypnotique fit son petit effet. Roy insista sur la notion de sécurité. Depuis sa lunette de visée, Riza vit un bras indiquer la sortie. Des employés se levèrent et s'en allèrent.

* * *

><p>« Bien joué général. » sourit-elle.<p>

« C'est très bien, je vous remercie de votre confiance. Restez calme, soyez détendu. » reprit Roy.

Il agita le bras pour envoyer une équipe. Il devrait arriver à endormir suffisamment son sujet pour qu'il ne se méfie pas.

« Vous m'entendez toujours n'est-ce pas ? Continuez à écouter ma voix, je suis votre seul interlocuteur. Je comprends votre colère, vous êtes loyal à votre chef. Mais cette loyauté a sa limite. Vous n'êtes plus obligé d'obéir. »

« Plus obligé d'obéir. » répondit mécaniquement le terroriste.

« Tout à fait. Vous êtes libre. Oubliez votre colère, ne songez plus à la violence. Si vous tenez une arme, il est temps de la poser. »

Il tenait l'homme, il le savait. Le danger était maintenant écarté. D'ailleurs, le brun entendit un grand vacarme, signe que les militaires étaient dans la place. Ils étaient même en train de capturer le terroriste. Roy profita d'une fenêtre avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent pour le sortir de sa transe. Le type eut à peine l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Tout à coup, le regard de Mustang accrocha une silhouette particulière. Meredith Brook.

« _La revoilà. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. _» pensa Roy.

Pendant que les militaires et les civils remballaient, le général avança lui vers la jeune femme qui le regardait avec bienveillance. Une fois face à elle, Mustang la salua courtoisement.

« Comment allez-vous général ? » demanda Meredith.

« Bien. Je me demandais si j'allais vous revoir un jour. » sourit le brun.

« Oh vous aurais-je donc manqué ? » répondit la brune avec une voix joyeuse.

« Disons que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à votre proposition ces derniers temps. »

« Aaah. Et quel est donc le fruit de votre réflexion ? »

Roy sourit un peu plus.

« Je serais assez curieux de voir cette communauté. » dit-il.

« Dans ce cas je vous y conduirais avec plaisir. Retrouvons-nous ce soir au lieu de notre rencontre. À vingt heures. »

Meredith lui adressa un regard charmeur avant de quitter les lieux. Roy de son côté retourna auprès de son équipe.

« C'est qui la jolie brunette ? » demanda Havoc.

« J'espère bientôt le comprendre, capitaine. » répondit Mustang, énigmatique.

Jean lui retourna d'ailleurs une expression d'incompréhension. Roy monta dans la voiture conduite par Riza. Elle démarra sitôt qu'il eut fermé la porte. Roy lui adressa quelques mots qui la firent sourire légèrement.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, le général était le premier arrivé au bar. Habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, il patientait au comptoir. Dix minutes après son arrivée, il sentit une main sur son épaule.<p>

« Vous êtes en avance. » fit Meredith.

« J'ai du mal à contenir mon impatience. » avoua Roy non sans sourire.

« Dans ce cas ne traînons pas plus. Vous êtes élégant ce soir. » sourit Brook.

« Je vous retourne le compliment. Vous êtes encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. »

Meredith sourit, flattée, puis pris le bras du général. Ils sortirent et prirent la voiture de la demoiselle. Elle l'amena hors du centre ville, dans un quartier peu fréquenté, près d'un parc. Tout au bout, Roy aperçut ce qui ressemblait fort à un manoir. Aucune expression ne passa sur son visage. Meredith le conduisit dans cette bâtisse. Sur le trajet, Roy nota la présence d'un adolescent assis sur l'herbe.

« C'est Andy. Son don à lui est des sens sur-développés. Il égale nombre d'animaux. » confia Meredith.

« Impressionnant. » commenta Roy.

L'intérieur du manoir respirait la richesse : sol en marbre, toiles de maîtres, tentures et tapisseries de grande taille, lustres en cristal et vastes pièces. Brook l'amena au salon où quatre personnes discutaient, deux hommes et deux femmes.

« Chers membres de la confrérie, je vous amène un nouveau venu parmi nous. Voici Roy Mustang, général de division. » présenta la maîtresse des lieux.

Les gens présents, du reste du même âge que lui échangèrent un regard.

« Il possède un don tout comme nous. L'hypnose. Roy, voici de gauche à droite Joshua, qui lit dans les pensées, Emily qui elle voit le futur, Emma peut quant à elle détecter un danger, et enfin Nathan est spécialiste de la vitesse. C'est notre guépard. » reprit Meredith.

Roy regarda successivement les membres de la communauté, pour retenir noms et visages : Joshua, posé sur un divan, brun aux cheveux mi-longs, possédait un air aristocratique. Emily, rousse aux yeux bleus paraissait taciturne. Elle était assise sur une commode. Emma, assise aux côtés de Joshua petite femme châtain semblait amicale. Nathan pour sa part était blond, en face de Joshua et Emma et affichait un air d'indifférence.

« Je vous fais visiter ? » reprit Meredith.

« Volontiers. »

Elle l'emmena faire le tour du propriétaire. Mustang afficha un air intéressé, posant quelques questions sur la vie de la communauté, sur les membres. Meredith répondit à tout, sans détour. Elle le convia à revenir ici aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait.

« J'en serais vraiment ravi. » répondit Roy avec charme.

« Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'un apéritif avec le reste de la communauté ? »

« Mais avec plaisir. »

Meredith le ramena au salon, et demanda que quelqu'un aille chercher Andy. Emma se dévoua, pendant qu'une domestique que Roy n'avait pas remarqué amena le thé. Il s'assit sur le divan, Meredith à ses côtés. Elle attendit qu'Andy soit de retour avant de faire le service et de babiller. Roy répondait de temps à autre, souriant, séduisant l'hôtesse. Les cinq membres de la confrérie eux, parlèrent peu. La visite se termina aux alentours de vingt-deux heures. Brook reconduisit son invité au bar, puis repartit avec la promesse du général de revenir en fin de semaine. Il la regarda s'éloigner, le visage sombre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, Roy rendit visite à Dave Sullivan.<p>

« Eh bien ! Qu'a donc donné votre visite chez cette miss Brook ? » demanda-t-il en installant son invité.

« Ce fut très instructif, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » répondit Roy.

« Vous m'en direz tant. » sourit Dave.

« C'est exactement ce que je pensais et que je vous ai confié. Je dois d'abord me livrer à de plus amples investigations. Voici également de la part de ma subordonnée. » annonça Mustang en donnant un dossier à Sullivan.

« Hm hm. Je vois … sous un angle officieux et sans doute plus proche de la vérité, elle n'est pas arrivée au point où elle en est par un simple coup de chance. Vos soupçons doivent être fondés. » fit Dave en parcourant les feuilles.

« Oui. La partie ne va pas être facile. Vous êtes toujours sûr de vouloir en être ? » questionna Roy.

« Général Mustang. Lorsque que j'ai réglé le cas McFarlow, je me suis juré deux choses : la première est de surveiller quiconque aurait le don d'hypnose et d'empêcher les dérives. La deuxième, que si jamais quelqu'un possédait un autre pouvoir de ne pas le laisser non plus être une nuisance. Je sais très bien où l'abus de pouvoir peut mener et je lutterais contre tant que je le pourrais. » répliqua Sullivan le visage et la voix grave.

« Parfait, je vous remercie de votre soutien en ce cas. » sourit Roy.

« Et moi du vôtre et tout ce que vous faites. Je pressens toutefois que vous vous en sortirez très bien seul. »

« Je l'espère. Quoi qu'il en soit, la partie est lancée. »

Dave acquiesça. Plus question de reculer désormais. Mustang salua le quinquagénaire et quitta son domicile. De retour chez lui, il tomba sur son livre d'hypnose, qu'il avait fini par acheter à la bibliothèque. Achat facilité d'une part par son grade, et de l'autre grâce au peu d'emprunts - nul en temps ordinaire - dont cet ouvrage bénéficiait. Roy le prit. Qui aurait cru qu'il le mènerait jusqu'ici ? Roy rangea le livre sur une étagère parmi d'autres. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre pour passer la nuit.


	9. Exploration

**La visite de cette étrange communauté se poursuit. Qui est réellement Meredith ? Quel intérêt porte-t-elle à Mustang ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Comme promis, Roy revint le samedi au manoir. Meredith le laissa libre de faire connaissance avec les autres. Ce qui convint amplement à Mustang. Il papota donc un peu avec chacun, tâchant de lier connaissance. Puis vers midi, il fut convié à déjeuner. Brook présida le repas, sur la véranda. La conversation fut cette fois plus détendue que lors de sa première visite. Roy parla avec raffinement, contant quelques anecdotes de la caserne, les affaires sur lesquelles il avait travaillé, les personnes qu'il fréquentait. Il complimenta le repas, l'endroit et l'accueil qu'on lui faisait. Chacun reçut ces louanges avec plaisir. Le brun aida ensuite à débarrasser.<p>

Les membres furent libres pour le reste de l'après-midi. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Roy y compris. Le général alla du reste flâner au-dehors aux côtés d'Andy. L'adolescent parla un peu de sa vie avant le manoir et sa rencontre avec Brook. A ses dires, elle l'avait recueilli alors qu'il faisait partie d'un gang de petits voyous. Il avait tenté de la voler à l'époque.

« Elle a fini par me proposer une chance de m'en sortir. Et c'est vrai que depuis tout va pour le mieux. » conclut Andy avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Tu m'en diras tant, Andy. » répondit Mustang.

Son ton intrigua l'ado, qui leva la tête vers lui. Pour rencontrer le désormais célèbre regard hypnotique du général.

« _Comme je le soupçonnais, une proie facile. _» pensa Roy.

Il le fit continuer à marcher d'un air naturel. Là, il interrogea copieusement le jeune homme. La balade s'acheva ainsi. Les deux hommes revinrent au manoir. Roy resta deux hures de plus, avant de déclarer qu'il devait regagner ses quartiers. Brook lui demanda s'il avait passé un agréable après-midi.

« Très. J'ai hâte de revenir. » sourit le général.

Meredith lui rendit son sourire avant de le laisser partir. Elle affichait une joie malsaine en le regardant s'éloigner. Du reste, le brun revint un mercredi soir après son service, pour le dîner. La soirée fut agréable, tel un repas entre amis. Comme la première fois, il aida ses hôtes à débarrasser.

« On vous apporte le dessert, ne bougez pas. » annonça Nathan.

« Allons, j'ai des domestiques il faut bien qu'ils servent. » lança Brook.

« Oui mais nous ne sommes pas paresseux. » répliqua Nathan avec un léger sourire.

Meredith laissa faire, amusée. Il revint à la cuisine suivi de Roy. Ce dernier était légèrement en retrait.

« A nous deux, mon cher Nathan. » lança Roy alors que son camarade ouvrait le frigo.

La voix suave du brun eut tôt fait d'endormir la volonté de l'homme, et ses yeux de le faire parler comme un moulin. La séance ne dura que deux minutes. Lorsque tous deux revinrent, personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Roy quitta la société à vingt-et-une heures, rappelant qu'il devait se lever tôt le lendemain. Il téléphona à Sullivan, qui l'attendait.

« Alors ? » questionna l'hypnotiseur après les salutation d'usage.

« L'affaire se précise. J'ai eu les plus faciles pour le moment, mais il va falloir sérieusement se préparer pour les autres. Je crains de manquer de temps. » répondit Roy.

« Qui visez-vous par la suite ? »

« Emma, celle qui sent le danger. Je procède du simple au plus compliqué. »

« Bien. Je vous retrouverais les autres soirs, que l'on puisse vous blinder autant que possible. » annonça Sullivan.

« Parfait, ce sera tout je vous remercie. »

« A votre service général. »

* * *

><p>Quelques jours s'écoulèrent avant la nouvelle visite du brun. Il se demanda si Emma allait se laisser hypnotiser aussi facilement qu'Andy et Nathan. Percevrait-elle sa tentative comme une menace ? Possible. En tout cas, il allait procéder avec méthode, comme toujours. Toutefois en passant près de Joshua, l'état d'esprit de ce dernier l'alerta.<p>

« _Oh oh. Monsieur est bien nerveux. Aurait-il compris ce que je fais ? _» se demanda Mustang.

Roy devrait normalement sentir une intrusion avec ses pouvoirs, ou du moins deviner ce que l'on allait lui faire. Sans doute serait-il avisé d'interroger Emma sur d'éventuelles confidences que lui aurait fait Joshua. Brook vint vers Roy alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Mon cher Roy, raconte-moi donc une de tes histoires. » demanda-t-elle en le prenant par le bras.

Le brun perçut la froideur de cette femme en dépit de son ton suave.

« Tout de suite ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir. » répondit le concerné avec tact.

« N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire. » dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« _Attention danger. _» souffla l'instinct du militaire.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux et détourna le regard. Mustang sentit la légère pression sur son bras, et comprit qu'elle était contrariée.

« Que dirais-tu d'une petite marche ? Je raconterais cette histoire chemin faisant. » proposa-t-il de sa voix chaude.

« Hmmm … entendu. »

Ils se rendirent dehors, sous le regards des autres membres de la confrérie. Emily se rua vers Joshua.

« Toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » l'agressa-t-elle.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Joshua.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je n'ai pas besoin de télépathie pour comprendre quand il y a un problème ! » répliqua Emily.

« Emily a raison Joshua. Nous avons une mission avec ce militaire. Ne va pas tout faire rater. » ajouta Emma.

« Bon d'accord, j'avoue avoir un peu … dévié du chemin. Mais vous savez tous ce qui nous attends si jamais on échoue à le rallier ! » se défendit Joshua.

« Il n'y aura pas de problème si tu ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu dois nous faire confiance ! On sait ce qu'on fait. » rappela Emily.

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? » demanda Joshua.

« Ce sera entièrement de ta faute Joshua. Et je t'assure que tu le regrettera profondément. » déclara Nathan d'un ton calme.

Joshua dévisagea ses amis. Il avait peur. Emma se rapprocha de lui pour l'étreindre, le rassurer.

« Tout se passera bien si tu y crois Joshua. Roy sera bientôt des nôtres. Tiens bon. » dit-elle à son oreille.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le couple pour revenir de sa balade. Emma s'écarta assez prestement de Joshua quand Andy signala leur retour. Lorsque Mustang fut plus près, ils notèrent qu'il était ébranlé.

« Tu restes dîner ce soir ? » questionna innocemment Meredith.

Roy se retint de lui administrer son attaque la plus dévastatrice. Il se recomposa un visage, puis répondit :

« Mais avec plaisir. »

Les autres membres se dispersèrent. Brook était pour le moment satisfaite. Elle le laissa donc en paix. Roy se rendit au salon pour se reposer. Elle n'avait pas été tendre tout à l'heure. Il lui faudrait un moment pour récupérer. Visiblement, personne ne le dérangea. Brook était il ne savait où et pour le moment il s'en fichait. Il sortit sa montre d'argent. Il était l'heure de passer à un autre stade. Roy se leva donc, et se rendit près d'un angle de couloir, menant non loin des chambres. Un instant après, il vit Emma venir à lui, le regard vitreux.

« Approche, n'aie pas peur. » dit-il gentiment.

La jeune femme obéit et se planta face à lui. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés, signe qu'elle sortait de la douche. Roy lui sourit doucement. En avant.

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, dans son bureau.<p>

« On nous a signalé du mouvement dans une des banques que l'on surveille. » annonça Riza en approchant de son supérieur.

« Oui ? »

« C'est bien le compte en banque de Violette Flyn, alias Meredith Brook. »

« Le banquier a parlé sans détour ? » demanda Roy.

« Oui grâce à l'enregistrement que je lui ai fait écouter. J'ignorais que vous étiez capable d'hypnotiser avec la voix. » annonça Hawkeye.

« Si fait, c'est une des possibilités. Et qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« L'argent qui arrive sur ce compte est toujours par grosses sommes. Des hommes, chaque fois différents. Il a malgré tout donné la description de trois d'entre eux. »

Riza lui tendit un dossier contenant les photos et commentaires des hommes en question.

« Il a dû s'en rappeler grâce à l'hypnose. » avança Mustang.

« Je suppose. En tout cas, ce ne sont pas d'honnêtes citoyens. Comme vous le voyez ils appartiennent à un groupe de trafiquants de drogue. »

« Hm hm. Et Meredith est la tête du groupe, et d'autres aussi. » ajouta Roy.

« Vous … vous pensez vraiment pouvoir lutter contre une femme de ce genre ? » interrogea Hawkeye.

Le ton de sa voix fit lever les yeux de Mustang. Il eut un léger sourire.

« On s'inquiète pour moi commandant Hawkeye ? »

Riza rosit, et nia. Le sourire du général de division augmenta.

« Tout ira bien Riza. Je suis le seul capable de lutter contre elle. Alors je dois le faire. »

N'empêche, la jeune femme n'était pas rassurée. Ils jouaient dans une autre cours cette fois. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre, cette Meredith Brook était machiavélique. Dotée d'un pouvoir psychique qui lui assurait le contrôle de l'esprit des gens, elle les obligeait à accomplir ses quatre volontés. Nul doute que posséder un général de division sur son échiquier l'intéressait grandement. Elle l'avait donc convié à explorer son monde, certainement pour injecter sa volonté dans l'esprit du général. Il serait certainement son trophée, la porte sur le contrôle du pays.

Cette femme utiliserait le don de Mustang pour évincer le généralissime, et être seule au sommet. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien forcer l'alchimiste à l'épouser, pour le garder prisonnier. Riza en frissonna : l'imaginer elle et lui, elle surtout agrippant le général, cramponnée comme une sangsue, ou plutôt un vampire. C'était répugnant. Comment un être pareil pouvait-il exister ? Tout à sa réflexion, Riza ne remarqua pas que Mustang la regardait avec une expression mi-étonnée mi-amusée.

« Eh bien quelle belle palette de sentiments, commandant ! » déclara-t-il, la tête appuyée dans sa main gauche.

« Pardon ? » répondit Hawkeye, surprise.

« Vous êtes passée successivement de la peur à la colère pour finir par le dégoût. Vous ne portez décidément pas Meredith dans votre cœur. » expliqua Roy, espiègle.

« Comment … comment savez-vous ... » bredouilla Riza.

« Ce que vous ressentez ? Tout simplement parce que ça se répercute sur moi. Une autre facette du pouvoir mental de l'homme que j'ai tué. Je m'en sers pour verrouiller un ordre dans un subconscient. Du coup, ça me rends limite empathe. » dévoila le brun.

Il ressentait … ce qu'elle ressentait ? Mais alors … il pouvait deviner ses pensées ! C'était tout comme. Riza le fixa, ahurie et désemparée. Roy était capable de deviner ce qu'elle cachait au tréfonds de son cœur. Encore que elle n'était pas sûr que le tréfonds soit assez. Peut-être devrait-elle passer au quadrifonds, ou au quintefonds. Voire le trente-sixième dessous.

« Oooh ! Eh ben qu'est-ce qui vous affole de la sorte ? » reprit Roy.

Aïe non ! Ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas penser à … Riza le vit plisser les yeux.

« _A quoi pense-t-elle ? Elle a peur … peur de moi. C'est nouveau ça ! Et … cette émotion … mince, encore un éventail de sentiments. Misère ! Comme quoi elle cache bien son jeu. _» se dit-il.

Alors voyons, petite analyse. Il sentit un gros interdit mêlé de crainte, de la gêne, une envie de fuir. Surprenant. Qu'avait donc à lui cacher Riza ?

« _Elle essaie de tout enfouir à nouveau. Seulement ma chère, ne pas laisser paraître une émotion c'est une chose, ne pas la ressentir c'en est une autre. _»

Riza pour sa part, en arrivait à trembler tellement elle craignait qu'il ne comprenne. Tout un tas de sentiments se succédaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête : elle voulait fuir, elle avait en même temps envie qu'il devine, qu'il sache enfin, tout en s'effrayant qu'il sache la vérité et les conséquences que cela entraînerait. Hawkeye lui en voulait aussi de voir si on peut dire, aussi facilement en elle. Se comprendre d'un regard c'est très bien, mais là ça frisait le manque d'intimité. Les sentiments et pensées relevaient du domaine le plus intime qui soit. De la liberté de penser même.

Soudain, elle vit qu'il détournait la tête. Avait-il cessé de ressentir ses émotions ? Pourtant, tout à l'heure il avait détecté celles portant sur Brook. Comment savoir ?

« Tout va bien Hawkeye ? J'ai pris l'habitude de dresser une barrière mentale, pour éviter d'être constamment dérangé par les autres. Je viens de la mettre en place. » annonça Roy.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que cela dépends de l'endroit et avec qui je me trouve. Si c'est dans un couloir bondé, elle y sera. Tandis qu'avec une personne, de confiance qui plus est, ce n'est pas nécessaire selon moi. Je pense tout de même faire une exception dans votre cas. » expliqua-t-il.

Oooouf. Riza laissa le soulagement la submerger. Elle était donc à l'abri. Roy de son côté, songea que Joshua n'avait pas un don facile à gérer. Il ignorait son fonctionnement, mais parfois il valait mieux laisser les pensées des autres hors d'atteinte. Cela pouvait s'avérer déroutant de les connaître. Et où était le mystère, l'imprévu ?

« _Maintenant que j'y pense, les pensées sont différentes des émotions. Ces dernières sont plus fortes, touchent plus profondément. Je crois que c'est peut-être bien moi qui suit à plaindre. _» pensa Mustang.

* * *

><p>Bref, laissons ce détail de côté pour revenir à la mission principale. Roy avait rendu compte à ses subordonnés des confessions qu'il avait obtenu de chacun des membres jusque là tombés en son pouvoir. Il avait contourné celui d'Emma en utilisant une de ses habitudes contre elle. Passant du temps au manoir, siège de cette confrérie, il avait fini par apprendre les us et coutumes de la bande. Ainsi, Emma adorait prendre des bains et s'en offrait trois par semaine. Roy avait donc enregistré sa voix en mode hypnotique, puis avait glissé le tout dans la salle de bain, camouflé dans la radio. Emma avait donc entendu la voix de Mustang sur un fonds sonore, puis était tombée dans le piège.<p>

Restait Emily et Joshua. Tout deux pouvaient deviner ce qu'il projetait.

« Je dois encore tirer des infos de deux personnes là-bas. Et je me demandais par lequel passer ensuite. » raconta Roy.

« Ce Joshua et Emily c'est ça ? » reprit Riza.

« Exact. L'un est télépathe et l'autre voyante. Délicats, en un mot. »

« Je penche pour Joshua. Vous pouvez l'atteindre grâce à votre voix. » fit Hawkeye.

« C'est une idée. De tous c'est le plus nerveux. J'en profiterais pour le calmer un peu. »

Hawkeye fixa un instant son supérieur. Ce qu'il venait de dire ne la tranquillisait guère. Si jamais il ratait son coup … mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Deux jours après, Roy se trouvait à nouveau au manoir. Joshua n'était pas à son aise, Mustang arrivait à le sentir de loin. Pire encore, il l'évitait. Le général lança un œil en direction de Meredith. Cette dernière observait Joshua d'un regard noir.

« _Le crétin. Elle se doute de quelque chose. Je vais devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour calmer le jeu. Au risque de me faire griller. _» pensa Roy.

Le tout serait d'arriver à coincer Joshua le temps de l'hypnotiser. De préférence avant que Brook ne l'interroge.

« Dites les garçons ! J'aurais besoin d'aide pour le jardin ! » lança soudain Emma.

Les seuls présents étaient le général et Joshua. Le militaire bénit mentalement la jeune femme qui lui fournissait cette occasion.

« Roy t'aidera. Je dois parler à Joshua. » fit Meredith, le nez dans un livre.

Le général de division vit le brun pâlir affreusement. Emma non plus n'était pas tranquille. Il fallait trouver une échappatoire et vite … Mustang réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Emma pour sa part, se rendit près de la porte-fenêtre menant au jardin, comme pour attendre le brun. Le soldat tourna la tête vers Joshua. Le tout pour le tout. Le civil agrandit les yeux en croisant les prunelles sombres.

« Très bien je viens. » déclara Roy en se levant.

Joshua baissa la tête. Le militaire suivit Emma au dehors. La femme avait grise mine, d'après ce que constata Mustang en lui coulant un regard.

« Eh bien Joshua, que t'arrive-t-il ces temps-ci ? Je te sens … nerveux. » commença Meredith en fermant son livre.

« Je … je suis juste fatigué. » tenta le brun.

« Vraiment ? »

Meredith se leva, et approcha de Joshua. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Cela n'aurait-il pas plutôt un rapport avec Roy ? As-tu détecté quelque chose ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix calme, mais qui terrifiait pourtant l'homme assis devant elle.

« C'est … un militaire. J'ai du mal à lui faire confiance. » avoua Joshua.

Brook fronça les sourcils. Elle fixa le brun en silence pendant un long moment.

« Hmmm … très bien je te crois. Tu as raison d'être méfiant, mais sois tranquille, il sera bientôt des nôtres. » annonça-t-elle.

Elle tourna le dos et repartit à sa lecture. Joshua, ne supportant plus cette tension regagna sa chambre. Au-dehors, Mustang cherchait comment approcher sa cible sans se faire remarquer. Il venait de jouer une carte, et ses fruits ne lui laisserait pas une grande marge de manœuvre. Il tira discrètement sa montre.

« _Dans deux minutes … je dois y aller. _» pensa-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Emma, puis annonça un peu embarrassé qu'il devait s'isoler un moment. La jeune femme n'y vit aucune objection. Roy partit d'un pas tranquille. Une fois qu'il jugea être assez loin, il jeta un œil aux alentours, avant de lever la tête. Il se trouvait sous un balcon. Joshua s'avança jusqu'au bord.

« _Impeccable. C'est parti pour l'escalade. _»

Roy s'agrippa à une glycine, puis rejoignit le brun au balcon.

« Tu as failli me faire griller toi. Je vais la faire courte et bonne. Primo : Meredith a-t-elle découvert quelque chose à mon sujet. »

« Pas du tout. » répondit l'hypnotisé.

Roy s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement. Sa carte avait marché. Mustang continua donc l'interrogatoire pendant trois minutes. Ceci fait, il redescendit pour rejoindre Emma. Sa prochaine cible : Emily.


	10. Dernière cible et attaque

**L'enquête progresse et l'assaut est pour bientôt. Hélas, Roy doit aussi gérer les effets des pouvoirs qu'il possède. Et ceux-ci vont lui montrer une chose déplaisante.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>Le soir, Roy papota longuement avec Meredith. Cette dernière se détendait sensiblement. Le stress semblait avoir déserté Joshua. Le dîner se déroula donc agréablement. Roy sentait cependant une certaine perplexité chez les autres membres de cette communauté cachée. Il savait, depuis qu'il avait hypnotisé Joshua, que ces derniers avaient craint que Meredith ne lui fasse du mal. Fort heureusement, le brun était parvenu à calmer l'un et l'autre, de sorte que le stress était considérablement amoindri. Il abandonna sa conversation avec Brook pour se concentrer sur son repas, et accessoirement sur la manière d'être en tête à tête avec Emily. Parlant d'elle, comment se sentait-elle ? Sur ses gardes ? Détendue ? Le général centra son empathie vers elle. Et à sa surprise, elle était sereine.<p>

Roy eut du mal à croire qu'avec son don de voyance elle n'aie pas eu ne serait-ce que des bribes de ce qu'il comptait faire. Ou alors, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Mouais, c'était possible. Après tout ce n'était pas si terrible. Le brun se focalisa à nouveau sur les conversations alentour. Il ne resta pas cette fois, ayant une journée chargée le lendemain. Il quitta donc le manoir de bonne heure, sans réellement avoir trouvé comment approcher Emily.

« _Peut-être que je devrais y aller franco. Il me suffit d'effacer ma présence de sa mémoire ensuite. _» songea-t-il.

Mais si le voyant venir c'était le cas de le dire, elle alertait Meredith ? C'était le principal problème. Dans ce cas, elle l'aurait déjà fait … raaah ça devenait compliqué. Il devait pourtant réagir vite, car il sentait poindre une impatience chez Brook. Elle avait envie de le tenir à sa merci et comptait probablement lui infliger le coup de grâce incessamment sous peu. Roy soupira. Demain. Il s'occuperait du cas d'Emily demain.

Le jour suivant, Mustang profita donc de sa pause déjeuner pour se rendre au manoir. Il savait qu'à cette heure Meredith n'y serait pas, occupée à contrôler et consolider son royaume. L'alchimiste escalada un arbre près du mur ceignant la bâtisse, et retomba de l'autre côté après avoir vérifié que personne n'était présent. Passant d'un arbre à un autre, il se rapprocha du manoir. Voyons, où pouvait-elle être ? L'endroit était vaste, Emily pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Et peut-être pas seule de surcroît. Roy arriva près du mur face à lui. Tout à coup il perçut des bruits de pas. Vite il plongea derrière un gros pot.

« Je t'attendais Roy. »

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux. Puis se sachant découvert, il se montra. Emily lui adressa un gentil sourire.

« Tu es venu m'hypnotiser comme les autres ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je savais bien que tu serais au courant. Depuis quand par contre ? » répondit Mustang, les mains dans les poches.

« Je connaissais ta venue avant que tu n'arrive ici. Je rêvais d'un homme en uniforme, avec des galons. Mais ce que je voyais surtout, c'était tes yeux. Ils sont magnifiques au passage. Je me doutais que ton don devait être en rapport avec, je n'ai cependant compris qu'avec les explications de Meredith. » raconta Emily en tripotant une fleur dans un arbuste.

« Je vois. Je n'avais aucune chance de t'approcher si tu étais au courant de mes plans. Mais bon, si tu es là c'est parce que tu le veux bien, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Roy en se grattant la tête.

« Tu l'as très bien compris non ? » sourit Emily.

« En effet. Je n'aurais pas utilisé mon pouvoir sur vous sinon. »

« C'est vrai. Alors ne traîne plus. Meredith reviens parfois à l'improviste. » avertit Emily.

« Entendu. Une dernière chose : aimes-tu ton pouvoir ? »

« Il me pèse. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de tout savoir d'avance. C'est utile mais cela enlève une partie de la saveur de la vie. »

« Souhaites-tu en être débarrassée ? » continua Mustang.

« C'est une chose qui ne me déplairait pas. En es-tu capable ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Oui. Ce ne sera peut-être pas agréable en revanche. Alors, veux-tu m'offrir ton don ? » proposa le général.

« J'imagine que pour un militaire, connaître les plans de l'ennemi est plus qu'utile. Très Roy Mustang, prends mon don de voyance, et tout ce dont tu auras besoin. » répondit Emily.

Elle leva un peu les bras, comme un signe d'offrande. Roy sourit en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour entrer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il lui fallut forcer la dose, pour aller là où nichait le pouvoir. Emily serra les mâchoires face à cette intrusion. Roy devait s'imposer, autrement l'esprit de son sujet lutterait contre l'intrusion, ce qui pouvait occasionner des dommages. Il fit donc appel à son pouvoir mental. Après quelques instants, il sentit qu'il avait atteint l'endroit qui l'intéressait.

Avec le temps, Roy avait réfléchi à la manière dont il avait bien pu recopier un pouvoir. Revivant alors la situation, il s'était rendu compte que cela avait fonctionné à la manière d'un tampon. Le don s'était imprimé dans l'esprit qui le compressait. A présent, Roy devait détruire ce don chez Emily. Le cercle rouge se dessina autour des prunelles. Mustang se focalisa sur le point qu'il ressentait.

« Chaud … » fit Emilly d'une petite voix.

Le côté inévitable de l'opération. Roy centrait son alchimie tel un laser. L'opération prit bien cinq minutes avant que le siège du don d'Emily ne soit détruit. Roy relâcha tout doucement la pression, afin de ne pas désorienter son sujet. Sullivan lui avait bien recommandé de ne pas lâcher d'un coup, au risque d'endommager l'esprit d'une personne, comme lorsqu'on réveille un somnambule. Roy passa maintenant à l'interrogatoire. Chacun des membres connaissait des informations sur les activités de Meredith. Une fois qu'il eut obtenu tout ce qu'il désirait, Roy sortit Emily de sa transe.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien. Je n'ai rien senti si ce n'est d'avoir un peu eu chaud à la tête. » répondit-elle en portant une main à son front.

« C'est normal, c'est lorsque j'ai pris ton pouvoir et l'ai détruit chez toi. »

« Incroyable. »

« Merci de ton aide, Emily. »

« Non, merci à toi Roy. Et bonne chance pour la suite. »

Mustang inclina la tête. D'un mouvement synchronisé, chacun tourna le dos pour retourner de là où il venait.

* * *

><p>De retour au QG, le général relata tout ce qu'Emily lui avait révélé. Chaque fois qu'il obtenait des informations, il envoyait ses hommes vérifier. Bientôt, il pourrait tenter un coup de filet des plus massifs. Riza approcha alors que les soldats désignés partaient.<p>

« Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à l'hypnotiser ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Non. En réalité Emily m'attendait. Elle m'a même offert son don de voyance. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Hawkeye.

« Oui, ce me sera plus utile qu'à elle. »

Riza considéra la chose. Elle, elle pensait que ce serait surtout pesant. Utile, mais pesant. Enfin. Mustang pour sa part s'étira. Tout ceci était bien fatiguant, et son mental était mis à rude épreuve avec toute cette concentration. Se tournant vers son bureau, il y découvrit la splendide collection de dossiers qui l'attendaient, tous d'époque. Les épaules du général s'affaissèrent. Il tourna les yeux vers sa subordonnée.

« N'y pensez même pas général. » avertit la blonde.

« Et quand bien même, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de m'en empêcher savez-vous. » répliqua Roy amusé.

Riza cilla. Elle n'avait en effet aucune parade efficace contre l'hypnose de son supérieur. Il pouvait l'envoûter n'importe quand, par la voix ou les yeux. Néanmoins, Mustang s'assit derrière son bureau, soulageant Riza. Il se mettait tout de même au travail comme tout un chacun. Cependant, plus les minutes avançaient et plus le soldat sentait ses paupières s'alourdir. Sa tête dodelina. Il lutta contre le sommeil durant un instant. Hélas, celui-ci finit par avoir raison de lui. Roy s'affaissa lentement mais sûrement sur son dossier, occasionnant un grand trait en guise de signature. Il sombra dans le sommeil.

Des images se formèrent devant ses yeux. Il voyait un intérieur familier, dans lequel il progressait. Sa main poussa une porte. Meredith Brook était là. La pièce était une chambre, avec un lit en baldaquin. Brook lui parla. Elle avait un air satisfait sur le visage, triomphant même. Roy se sentit en colère. Il répliqua vertement, et vit le visage de la brune se décomposer pour ne devenir qu'un masque de fureur. La seconde d'après, le général bascula en arrière. Elle utilisait son pouvoir sur lui, cherchant à le mater. Le brun répliqua. Le combat dura un moment.

Soudain, Roy tourna la tête. Il découvrit Riza dans la pièce. Elle braqua soudain son arme sous son propre menton. La jeune femme avait peur. Elle tentait d'éloigner l'arme, en vint. Roy se tourna vers Meredith, qui lui adressa un regard et un sourire ironique. Le général tourna à nouveau son regard vers sa subordonnée. Un coup de feu retentit, elle bascula en arrière. Roy entendit son propre hurlement. Il se précipita vers Riza, dont le visage avait subit les dégâts d'un tir à bout portant. Il l'appela plusieurs fois en vain.

« RIZA ! » s'écria-t-il en se réveillant.

La concernée sursauta et releva la tête. Elle découvrit un général au souffle saccadé, le visage très pâle et marqué par de la peur. Plus incroyable, Riza aperçut deux larmes dévaler les joues du général. Elle interrogea Havoc du regard, qui lui en retourna un d'incompréhension.

« Général ? » appela-t-elle.

Roy tourna la tête vers elle, et fronça les sourcils. Il finit par réaliser qu'il se trouvait toujours dans son bureau, et que ce qu'il avait cru vivre n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Roy bascula en arrière avec un léger soupir. Yeux clos, il s'employa à calmer cette panique qui l'avait prise. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un affreux cauchemar. Pfffouuuuh.

« Général Mustang ? » reprit Hawkeye.

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien. » répondit Roy en levant une main.

Il s'en passa une autre dans les cheveux, et rouvrit les yeux. Ce cauchemar avait malgré tout été d'un réalisme étonnant. Son esprit scientifique le poussa à analyser ce qu'il venait de vivre. Pourquoi avoir rêvé de Meredith et surtout que Riza se tuait ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« _Sauf si on prends en compte le pouvoir de Brook. A tout les coups elle aurait forcé Riza à se tuer. La garce_. » songea Roy.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte dangereuse. Riza de son côté, se leva pour aller chercher les dossiers terminés, prétexte pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu effrayer le beau général au point de le faire pleurer. Roy se redressa au moment où elle approchait. Hawkeye l'interrogea du regard. La réponse qu'elle reçut la surprit : un regard inquiet, implorant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Riza à voix basse.

« Juste ... »

Il hésita. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il racontait avoir été effrayé par un simple rêve ? Roy détourna le regard. Il découvrit la rature qu'il avait faite sur le dossier avant de s'endormir et soupira. En se frottant une joue, il réalisa qu'elle était humide. Mustang écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur se compressa en repensant à ce qu'il avait cru être vrai. La mort de Riza. Nul doute qu'il ne pourrait pas dissimuler ses larmes cette fois. Roy ferma sa main. Hawkeye, devinant qu'elle n'aurait pas le fin de l'histoire, retourna à sa place. Elle jeta un regard à son supérieur tout en s'asseyant. Quoi qu'il ai rêvé, car il s'était visiblement endormi, cela lui avait causé une frousse de tous les diables. Et elle était concernée.

«_ Il n'a pas dû m'arriver quelque chose d'agréable dans son cauchemar. _» se dit-elle.

Roy devait donc beaucoup tenir à elle, pour en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentit rougir. Riza secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre là-dedans. Elle aurait tout le loisir d'y repenser chez elle après le service.

* * *

><p>Justement, Roy rentra chez lui l'esprit tourneboulé. Les images de son cauchemar étaient toujours imprimées sur ses rétines. Et plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu que ses images avaient un sens. Allongé sur son lit, il y réfléchissait encore. Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne le chercher. Le même endroit. La même pièce, les mêmes personnes. Tout recommence. L'affrontement, l'arrivée de Riza. Elle pointe son arme. Le coup de feu part. Et Roy se précipite à nouveau.<p>

« NOOON ! » hurla-t-il en se réveillant.

Son lit, il était dans son lit. Mustang alluma sa lampe de chevet. Mais bon sang c'était quoi ces images ? Cherchait-on à l'avertir ?

« _Avertir ?_ » pensa-t-il interdit.

Mais … il repensa à Emily. Son don.

« _Je rêvais d'un homme en uniforme_. » avait-elle dit.

Emily avait rêvé de son arrivée. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait juste avant de l'hypnotiser ? Exactement. Il avait recopié son pouvoir.

« C'est donc ça. » dit-il à voix haute.

Il fallait bien que ce pouvoir se manifeste. Roy rejeta sa couverture, puis se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Au salon, il fit les cents pas. Il avait vu l'avenir. Cet après-midi et à l'instant. En analysant la scène, il devina qu'il avait vu le moment où il tombait le masque face à Meredith. Et que cette dernière, furieuse de s'être fait berner avait attaqué. Pour écourter l'affrontement, elle s'était servie de Riza, avant de l'exécuter froidement. Rien de que repenser à ça, Mustang se sentait des envies de meurtre.

« _Une petite minute. Comment Meredith savait que Riza était là ? Je me souviens qu'on a parlé, mais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que je lui dévoile la présence de mon point faible. _»

Roy stoppa.

« Qu'est-ce j'ai dit là ? »

Pensé plutôt. Riza. Il sourit. Oui elle était bien son point faible, elle et toute son équipe. Elle surtout. Il savait qu'il perdrait les pédales s'il lui arrivait malheur. Alors il ferait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas exposée. Meredith, c'était son affaire. Quitte à hypnotiser Riza. Après, elle serait libre de lui hurler dessus et dessiner sa silhouette sur le mur si bon lui semblait. Tant que la jeune femme restait en vie c'était l'essentiel. Fort de cette résolution, Mustang se décida à retourner se coucher. L'acte final était pour dans deux jours.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » questionna Riza le jour J.

« Vous restez ici, Hawkeye. Je me charge de l'arrestation de cette femme. » répondit Roy.

« Général Mustang, je suis toujours chargée de votre protection en dépit de vos nouvelles capacités. Par conséquent je dois être présente pour mener à bien ma mission. » rappela la blonde d'un ton mécontent.

« Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais cette fois est différente, commandant. »

« Puis-je au moins en connaître la raison ? » s'entêta Riza.

S'il lui révélait ce qu'il avait vu, elle comprendrait qu'il y avait bien danger et serait fichue de lui désobéir et de le suivre. Bien sûr, Roy pouvait toujours lui répondre que c'était un ordre et qu'elle n'avait pas à le discuter seulement il ne voulait pas la blesser. Aussi opta-t-il pour la manière douce.

Hawkeye le vit s'approcher d'elle de très près.

« Riza, je préfère que tu restes ici. Je serais plus tranquille. Ces gens-là possèdent des pouvoirs qui pourraient mettre en échec tes compétences. Je sais bien que tu dois me protéger, mais je crains que tu ne puisses rien faire. Je détesterais vraiment qu'il t'arrive malheur. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Riza se sentit rougir face à ce ton et ce regard doux. Elle savait qu'il tenait à ses subordonnés, mais se l'entendre dire … et puis ce tutoiement soudain, cela la tourneboulait et la désarmait complètement.

« D'accord ? » reprit Mustang.

« Mais euh … c'est que ... »

« Je te le demande instamment Riza. »

Ses yeux la suppliait d'accepter. Elle le regarda un instant, puis finit par céder. Roy sourit et la remercia, avant de partir non sans lui mettre la main sur l'épaule. Désormais rassuré sur le sort de sa précieuse Riza, il se focalisa sur l'attaque qui allait suivre. Il n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'hommes avec lui. Les membres de la communauté de Brook n'opposeraient aucune résistance, et les soldats avaient ordre de ne pas les menotter. Seul le chef serait à craindre, et Mustang était là pour s'occuper de son cas.

Les militaires arrivèrent en vue du manoir. Roy irait seul dans un premier temps. Les soldats interviendraient pendant qu'il occuperait Meredith. Le général sortit de son véhicule. Il était vêtu comme un civil, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'aventurait ici. Meredith vint l'accueillir, et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Roy, j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes dans ma chambre avant le repas. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » annonça-t-elle.

Le brun acquiesça. Brook partit la première. Un instant après, le général prit la direction de la chambre. Chemin faisant, il trouva que les lieux lui rappelaient quelque chose. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie là de la demeure, mais était certain que le coin était familier. Ce fut lorsqu'il se vit pousser une porte et se trouva dans une chambre qu'il comprit. Son rêve. Sauf que cette fois c'était le présent. Meredith l'attendait.

« Bien. Approche donc mon petit. Il est désormais temps que tu sois l'un des nôtres à part entière. Car c'est ce que tu désires, n'est-ce pas ? » annonça-t-elle.

« Certainement pas. » répliqua Roy.


	11. Déchaînement

**L'heure du combat a sonné. Roy parviendra-t-il à empêcher son rêve de se réaliser ? **

**Voici le dernier chapitre, et quand à savoir si je fais une suite, je n'en sais fichtre rien. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivit, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Meredith Brook se figea face à la réponse du général. Roy avait le visage froid, dénué de toute la courtoisie dont il avait pu faire preuve jusqu'ici. La femme déglutit. Il lui fallait pourtant avoir ce général dans son camp … elle décida de continuer son numéro, comptant sur son pouvoir pour parvenir à ses fins.<p>

« Allons, ne veux-tu donc pas demeurer à mes côtés pour le restant de tes jours ? » reprit-elle avec un sourire.

« Plutôt mourir. La comédie a assez duré Meredith. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être des vôtres. Je sais tout de toi. De tes petites activités malsaines. » répliqua Mustang.

Elle perdit de son assurance, et le fixa avec une certaine crainte. Il savait … mais comment ?

« Et que crois-tu donc savoir au juste ? » demanda-t-elle en abandonnant l'amabilité.

« Je sais que tu es à la tête d'un royaume du crime. Tu as commencé par te trouver un mari plein aux as, envoûté par ton pouvoir et dont tu t'es débarrassée ensuite. Partant de là, tu as commencé à magouiller un peu partout. Au début il ne s'agissait que de simples petites fraudes, puis quand tu as compris que tu pouvais obtenir bien davantage tu as commencé à soumettre des voyous. » expliqua le général.

« Qui a bien pu te raconter des sornettes pareilles ? » siffla Meredith.

« Tu sais quelle est la première chose que j'ai ressenti en arrivant ici ? De la peur. Venant des soi-disant membres de ta communauté. Tes esclaves devrais-je dire. Vois-tu je suis capable de ressentir les émotions des autres. Et ils m'ont tous plus ou moins demandé de l'aide. Je trouvais bizarre que tu m'abordes comme tu l'as fais, en sachant que j'avais un don. Tu me proposais un endroit où je serais compris et accepté, en réalité tu ne voulais qu'un trophée de plus. Le clou du spectacle comme on dit. Mais je ne t'ai pas cru une seconde. Je savais dès le départ la raison de ton approche. »

Cette sensation qu'il avait eue le premier soir, était en réalité la marque du pouvoir de Meredith, qu'elle lui avait laissé pour qu'il aie envie de la revoir. Une marque que Roy avait aussi repéré chez la voleuse télékinésique et son frère. Deux pions qu'il avait mis hors course. Brook aurait fait d'une pierre deux coups en imprégnant Mustang : elle se vengeait de cette perte en plus d'acquérir un homme haut placé.

« Si j'ai ensuite accepté de venir, ce n'était pas parce que tu me l'avais « suggéré ». Mais bien par curiosité. J'ai ensuite hypnotisé chaque membre pour en apprendre plus. Chacun d'eux est en fait à la tête d'un réseau quelconque, pour ton compte. Ils sont tes yeux et tes oreilles, leur pouvoir de permettant de tout contrôler de main ferme. Hélas aucun d'eux n'était consentant. Andy par exemple, a été kidnappé. Tu les maintiens sous contrôle grâce à ton pouvoir. » poursuivit le général.

« Comment as-tu résisté à mon pouvoir ? » demanda Meredith, à présent en colère.

« En prenant des précautions. J'ai blindé mon esprit, et me suis servi de ma technique pour amoindrir le tiens. En t'hypnotisant grâce à ma voix, tu donnais moins de puissance à ton psychisme. »

Roy avait demandé à Dave Sullivan de lui poser des verrous mentaux, et le général avait également dressé des barrières pour que jamais Brook n'aille trop loin dans son subconscient. En attendant, cette dernière était furieuse. Encore une scène familière. L'affrontement pur et simple ne devrait donc pas tarder. Du reste, le brun reçut une première attaque psychique, qu'il bloqua avec peine. Brook était puissante. Mustang avait de l'expérience dans le combat mental, aussi lui renvoya-t-il une décharge qui la fit vaciller.

« Tu crois que ton art minable fait le poids face au mien ? » siffla la brune.

« Et comment. »

La bataille se poursuivit. Les coups étaient invisibles mais bien réels et palpables. Chacun dressait des protections pour parer. Ce qui entraîna des ricochets qui s'écrasèrent contre le mobilier. Celui-ci tressautait chaque fois qu'une attaque l'atteignait. Quelques bibelots tombèrent. La puissance des coups augmenta.

« _Raaah c'est pas évident du tout. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle se débrouille. Combien de fois a-t-elle infligé des tortures mentales à ses sujets ? _» pensa Roy en érigeant un nouveau bouclier mental.

L'offensive de Brook dévia et fit exploser un vase derrière Mustang. Meredith infligea trois coups portés avec une force croissante. Roy recula et plia sous ces assauts. Il décida alors de répliquer par ce qu'il considérait comme sa fusion la plus intense : le ressenti de la guerre d'Ishbal. Il rassembla ces souvenirs de douleurs, ces réminiscences de désespoir, de terreur qu'ils vienne du soldat ou de la victime aux yeux rouges. Il remercia mentalement Scar de lui avoir fourni une arme pareille. Lorsque la coupe fut pleine, Roy lâcha son attaque. Meredith eut l'air de s'être pris un coup de massue. Il la voyait chanceler en arrière, comme sous l'effet d'un vent trop fort. Visiblement, Brook n'avait jamais connu pareil déferlement.

Elle tenta bien de s'en protéger, seulement elle avait beaucoup de mal à lutter contre un tel déchaînement de sentiments négatifs. Mustang pour sa part, s'apprêtait à mettre fin au combat en détruisant son pouvoir.

« Tu as l'intention de me tuer Roy ? Devant les yeux de ta subordonnée ? » questionna Brook.

« Quoi ? »

Roy suivit le regard de son ennemie. Stupéfait, il découvrit Riza sur le seuil. Mais que faisait-elle là ?

* * *

><p>« Désolée général, je n'ai pas pu ... » commença la blonde.<p>

Mais ses mains avaient déjà saisi son arme, et elle se retrouva avec le canon sous le menton. En un éclair, Roy vit ce qui allait se passer. Le coup partirait et la tuerait. Sa prédiction se réaliserait, il la perdrait à tout jamais. Et ça, il s'y refusait de toutes ses forces. La réaction fut instinctive. Usant de télékinésie, Roy écarta l'arme de la tête de Riza. Il la fit même lâcher, et la poussa hors de la pièce. La porte se referma.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? » fit Brook stupéfaite.

« TOI ! » s'écria Roy fou de rage.

Il l'envoya bouler contre le mur du fonds, puis telle une simple balle l'écrasa contre les murs du côté puis le plafonds et enfin le sol.

« Je vais t'apprendre à toucher à ma précieuse subordonnée ! Espèce de garce ! » s'exclama Mustang.

Tendant les mains, il lui fit subir des décharges nerveuses qui arrachèrent des cris à Meredith. La soulevant mentalement, Roy la plaqua contre un mur et étouffa ses cris.

De l'autre côté, Hawkeye s'était redressée pour découvrir porte close. Elle chercha son arme qu'elle ramassa, puis s'élança. La porte était fermée. Riza fit sauter la serrure et poussa. Peine perdue. Roy avait déployé toute sa puissance, bloquant toutes les ouvertures. Hawkeye écouta. Rien. Il n'y avait que le silence.

« Général Mustang ! » appela-t-elle en frappant le bois.

Mais Roy n'entendait plus rien. Entièrement focalisé sur celle qui avait voulu tuer Riza, il s'appliquait à endommager son système nerveux. Déjà ses yeux avaient pris le dessin de son cercle. Brook ouvrait la bouche, ayant l'air de chercher son souffle. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur. Sa vue était brouillée, tout ce qu'elle ressentait était une affreuse chaleur et l'impression que son cerveau fondait.

« Général ouvrez ! » demanda Hawkeye.

« Je vais faire en sorte que plus jamais tu ne puisses nuire à qui que ce soit. Je réduirais ton esprit à néant, je détruirais ton pouvoir. Et pendant que j'y suis, je vais te clouer sur un fauteuil roulant. Tu ne sera plus qu'un légume. » lança un Roy haineux à Brook.

Il referma les mains levées vers son ennemie, scellant ainsi son destin. Les dommages occasionnés par les pouvoirs du général seraient irréversibles. Meredith serait paralysée et privée de volonté. Avec un dernier cri de rage, le brun la balança sur le lit. Il relâcha sa télékinésie, ouvrant par la même la porte à Riza qui entra pistolet au poing. Elle découvrit Brook inconsciente sur son lit, et son supérieur écumant de rage.

« Général ? »

Roy tourna la tête vers elle. Puis pris d'une impulsion il la serra contre lui.

« Ça va, ce n'est pas arrivé. » souffla-t-il.

« Je vous pardon ? » fit Riza, estomaquée et gênée par cette proximité.

Roy s'écarta.

« Riza, si je vous ai demandé de ne pas venir c'est parce que j'ai rêvé de ce qui vient de se passer. Sauf que le coup de feu partait. » révéla Roy.

C'était donc ça. Ce cauchemar au QG, qui l'avait réveillé en criant son prénom et en lui tirant des larmes. Il l'avait vue mourir et avait voulu l'empêcher.

« Mais pourtant vous êtes venue. » reprit-il.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas pu résister, c'était comme si une force avait pris le contrôle de mon corps. » fit Riza.

Roy comprit aussitôt. Brook. Elle avait laissé un ordre dans l'esprit de Riza. Il tourna un regard meurtrier vers la femme. La chambre fut prise de tremblements. L'armoire, la commode, les bibelots au sol. Le lit fut également secoué, tel un mini-séisme. Hawkeye comprit que son supérieur en était responsable. Si ça continuait il allait tout casser. D'ailleurs, Meredith se retrouva projetée hors de son lit, et maintenue en l'air telle une poupée de chiffon.

* * *

><p>« Je devrais la tuer … oser vous utiliser de la sorte ! » reprit Roy, un bras en l'air.<p>

Il avait le visage déformé par la haine. En deux enjambées Riza fut près de lui.

« Général, arrêtez ça immédiatement. Vous allez trop loin et vous déviez de votre chemin. Si vous la tuez on risque de découvrir votre secret. Et elle vous aura bien eu. » dit-elle.

Ses paroles eurent l'air d'avoir un écho chez son supérieur. Il serra les mâchoires, inspira puis la laissa purement et simplement tomber sur le sol. Roy ferma brièvement les yeux avec un soupir. Il comprenait plus que jamais que Dave Sullivan aie voulu garder un œil sur lui. Quand on voyait ce que cette femme avait fait …

« Partons. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler ni voir cette vermine. »

Il sortit de la chambre d'un pas martial, suivi par une Riza soulagée d'avoir pu l'arrêter à temps. En bas au salon, ses plus proches coéquipiers attendaient avec les membres de la communauté de Brook. Ces derniers parurent soulagés de le revoir. Il avait certainement triomphé de Meredith.

« Que fait-on d'eux général ? » demanda Havoc.

« Rien. Ils ne sont que des victimes de cette femme infecte. En parlant d'elle, vous la trouverez à l'étage. Je veux vous que vous l'emmeniez dans un centre psychiatrique. Elle y a désormais toute sa place. » ordonna Mustang.

« A vos ordres. »

Havoc monta à l'étage, pour trouver Brook encore inconsciente. Il n'eut pas de mal à la prendre sur une épaule. Il redescendit pour aller l'installer à l'arrière d'une voiture. Entre-temps, Roy recevait les remerciements de ses amis d'un temps.

« Pardon d'avoir douté Roy. Mais j'avais tellement peur que Meredith ne découvre qu'on lui désobéissait. » avoua Joshua.

« Que vous faisait-elle si cela arrivait ? » interrogea le brun.

« Elle nous torturait, avec son pouvoir. Nous plongeait dans des illusions cauchemardesques, ou nous mettait le cerveau pratiquement en bouillie. Elle le faisait très souvent au début.»

Roy grinça des dents. Comment pouvait-on être néfaste à ce point ? Pendant tout le temps de son enquête, Meredith avait demandé à chacun de ses sujets d'enquêter sur Roy. De sonder ses capacités, de lui vanter le bonheur d'être ici. Emily leur ayant fait savoir que le général serait leur sauveur, ils n'avaient pas obtempéré, et avaient dissimulé la vérité. Croyant avoir dompté à jamais ses victimes, Brook ne s'était pas méfiée.

L'équipe de militaires rentra à la base. Brook fut internée au fin fonds du pays dans un centre loin de tout, sous le prétexte d'une famille ne pouvant plus s'en occuper. Son état suffit à convaincre les médecins de sa totale incapacité. Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants pour Mustang. Le moment était venu de démanteler l'organisation de Meredith, et cela ne pouvait se faire qu'avec de multiples précautions ainsi qu'un usage intensif de son hypnose. La présence de Brook et ses sous-fifres fut méthodiquement effacée des mémoires.

L'information sur l'existence de ces groupes fut détournée, afin de camoufler la manière dont le général avait pu remonter jusqu'à eux. Progressivement, avec la plus grande prudence chaque réseau fut mis hors d'état de nuire. Lorsque tout ceci fut terminé, Mustang retrouva Sullivan au parc, à leur place habituelle.

* * *

><p>« Eh bien ! Quelle aventure n'est-ce pas ? » sourit le quinquagénaire.<p>

« M'en parlez pas ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'hypnose me conduirait si loin. » répondit Roy désabusé.

« En tout cas, je vous avais bien dit que vous vous en sortiriez très bien tout seul. Vous êtes un brillant garçon, général. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt content que vous ayez appris ma technique, au final. »

« Je vous remercie. » répondit doucement le brun.

« Vos collègues ne se posent pas trop de questions sur vos succès ? » interrogea Dave.

« Je tâche de faire en sorte que cela aie l'air naturel. Il a suffit de convaincre un plus haut-gradé de me confier des missions, puis de monter un solide réseau d'information. Le tout avec un sacré coup de pouce, je l'admets. Mais il n'y a strictement rien à y redire, étant donné que je prends mon temps comme cela doit logiquement être le cas. » exposa Roy.

« Héhéhé ! C'est bien ce que je disais : vous êtes très intelligent et prudent. »

Roy sourit de nouveau. Il regarda le paysage durant un instant. Que de chemin parcouru depuis qu'il avait découvert l'hypnose. Cela datait de bientôt deux ans. A ce rythme il serait généralissime dans mois d'un an.

« Bien, je suis navré Dave mais je dois retourner au QG. » annonça Mustang.

« Très bien, je vous souhaite bonne continuation. » sourit l'homme.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces bonnes paroles. En rentrant, il vit Fuery venir à lui.

« Il paraît que le lieutenant-colonel Archer est de retour ! » annonça-t-il.

« Oui, je me suis enfin décidé à le guérir. Je pense qu'il ne va guère apprécier ma montée en grade, mais il devra faire avec. » sourit Mustang.

Du reste, ce fut le moment que choisit Archer pour passer. Il lança un regard noir au général, qui lui en retourna un ironique. Effectivement, Frank était vert. Roy prit le chemin de son bureau accompagné de son subordonné. Chemin faisant, il songea qu'il n'était plus très loin du grade de généralissime. Mais la partie la plus dure allait se jouer maintenant. Comment arriver à évincer les autres généraux ? Techniquement, seul le généralissime pouvait choisir son successeur. Le voici qui venait également en sens inverse. Bradley s'arrêta le temps de féliciter le jeune général pour ses dernières opérations. Roy reçut les compliments avec reconnaissance. Pourtant …

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _» se demanda Mustang.

Bradley passa son chemin, l'alchimiste poursuivit le sien. Roy déglutit. Qu'avait-il senti ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces sentiments chez le généralissime ?

«_ Un mélange de désespoir et de douleur. Mais pas les siens. C'était comme un tourbillon en lui. Par contre, pour lui je n'ai ressentit que de la colère. Latente, enfouie._ » pensa Roy.

C'était étrange. Comment une personne ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule émotion en elle ? Et tout le reste ? Roy avait presque entendu des appels à l'aide. Heureusement que l'entrevue avait été courte. Riza vit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, et son général passer avec un air préoccupé. Fuery qui n'avait rien remarqué retourna à sa place. Roy s'installa à son bureau. Hawkeye l'interrogea visuellement.

Roy oublia ce à quoi il pensait, pour lui rendre un regard doux qui ne manqua pas d'occasionner un changement de couleur pour la blonde.

Cependant, il fallut bien poursuivre le travail en dépit des prises récentes. Le soir venu, alors que pratiquement tout le monde était sorti de bonne heure grâce à Roy, Hawkeye approcha le général.

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien général ? » questionna-t-elle.<p>

« Hm. Êtes-vous libre ce soir commandant ? » répondit Roy en reposant son stylo.

« Pardon ? » fut tout ce que Riza trouva à répondre.

« J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner. L'heure que vous voulez. » reprit le brun avec un demi-sourire.

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme resta muette. Alors que l'alchimiste l'interrogeait à nouveau, elle hocha la tête en affirmation.

« Dix-neuf heures, cela vous convient-il ? » reprit Mustang.

« Très bien. »

« Je passerais vous chercher dans ce cas. »

Riza ne put que retourner s'asseoir. Roy lui annonça cependant qu'elle pouvait partir. Chez elle, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Hawkeye cherchait la meilleure tenue : pas trop stricte, pas trop détendue non plus, relativement habillée … rah c'était pas simple. Elle opta finalement pour des habits sobres : une jupe en velours et un chemisier en satin. Elle remonta ses cheveux en chignon, puis mit un maquillage léger. Juste à temps, on toqua à la porte.

« Bonsoir général, entrez j'arrive. » fit Riza en ouvrant.

Roy entra pendant qu'elle filait chercher son sac et une veste.

« Vous êtes ravissante. » commenta-t-il.

« Merci je vous retourne le compliment. » rosit la blonde.

Évidemment, il était toujours aussi séduisant. Roy lui tendit le bras et l'amena à sa voiture. Le général l'emmena dans un petit restaurant à l'ambiance agréable mais pas snob ce qui rassura Riza. Elle savait qu'il détestait les mondanités, cependant sa position pouvait le contraindre à fréquenter ce genre de milieu. Alors qu'ils consultaient la carte, Riza ne put résister à l'envie de le questionner sur la raison de cette invitation :

« N'auriez-vous pas quelque chose dont vous aimeriez parler général ? »

Roy leva les yeux pour la fixer un instant. Lui rappelant pendant qu'il y était, à quel point ses orbes étaient captivantes, le rendant né pour hypnotiser.

« Oh mais nous allons bien parler en général, rassurez-vous. » répliqua le brun.

« Oui … cependant vous m'aviez l'air préoccupé et … » reprit Riza.

« Commençons par laisser tomber les grades. Nous ne sommes pas en service. Ensuite, pourquoi ne vous aurais-je simplement pas invitée par plaisir ? » continua Roy en fermant sa carte.

« Parce que je vous connais ? »

Touché.

« Il n'empêche que vous n'avez qu'à moitié raison. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Riza perplexe.

« Que j'ai effectivement envie de discuter d'un point en particulier, mais c'est secondaire. Je vous ai réellement invitée ici par plaisir. »

Le serveur approcha, offrant à la jeune femme une distraction bienvenue. Il ne lui aurait sans doute jamais parlé de ce qui l'occupait si elle n'avait rien dit. Peut-être … devrait-elle ne penser qu'à cette soirée. Après tout, elle n'était pas sûre qu'une telle occasion se représenterait. Le serveur repartit, emportant leur commande. Hawkeye demeura dans le silence, hésitante. Il avait besoin de confier une chose sans doute importante … mais elle n'avait guère envie d'entendre parler travail.

« Que diriez-vous d'une promenade au parc après dîner ? » interrogea Roy, la tête dans une main.

« Ma foi, pourquoi pas. » répondit Riza.

Il sourit. Roy l'interrogea ensuite sur la lecture d'un roman qu'elle avait en cours. La militaire l'avait déjà apporté dans son sac par erreur. Si elle fut étonnée qu'il aie remarqué ce détail, elle lui répondit néanmoins avec plaisir. Ils parlèrent ainsi à bâtons rompus jusqu'à l'arrivée des plats, qui fut le sujet de leur conversation suivant. Hawkeye devina que le général la laissait apprécier le dîner, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Cependant, arrivée au dessert elle l'informa qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la soirée. » fit le brun en lui resservant de l'eau.

« Mais vous avez besoin de parler. Ça ne rendra pas ce moment mauvais pour autant. » rassura Riza.

« Ça c'est à voir. J'ai croisé le généralissime cet après-midi. Il m'a félicité pour mes coups de filet. » commença Roy.

Jusque là, rien d'anormal pensa la commandante.

« J'ai ressenti de curieuses choses chez lui. Des émotions qui ne seraient pas les siennes. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez ce type. » confia Roy avec une mine désabusée.

Riza baissa les yeux pensive. A première vue, King Bradley paraissait ordinaire. Pourtant elle savait la sensibilité de son supérieur affûtée au-delà de la normale. Il avait certainement raison quand il disait tout ceci.

Plus tard, tous deux marchaient dans le parc bavardant à nouveau sans gêne. Enfin, Roy essayait de la faire passer au tutoiement au moins pour la soirée. Ce à quoi Riza avait du mal, et qui occasionnait quelques rires. Au final, elle passa une excellente soirée. Mustang la ramena chez elle vers onze heures et quart.

« Passe une bonne nuit Riza. » fit Roy en se penchant.

Il déposa un baiser appuyé sur le front de sa subordonnée, qui en rougit et ne put que bafouiller en réponse. Roy pouffa de rire, et la laissa se maudire puis rentrer. Une fois chez lui, il observa la lune un instant.

« _J'ai l'impression qu'une nouvelle bataille se prépare_. » se dit-il.

Et que son adversaire serait autrement plus coriace que Meredith Brook.


End file.
